The Cousin of Death
by Ezzie Valentine
Summary: In the middle of class, Honda Tohru is summoned to the main office to meet a visitor. Who would have know that a trip to a dying man's bedside could have such life threatening consequences? Contains Spoilers for the anime
1. Chapter 1

The Cousin of Death...  
By Ezri-Candy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket…I could never create something so wonderful…if you sue me, all you'll get is a few carpet fibers and a roll of one-ply toilet paper.

NOTE: Since the anime only tells part of the entire FB story and all the chapters of the manga haven't been released in America yet, I don't know what happens after the end of the anime yet. This story contains spoilers for both the manga and the anime so if you haven't seen or read it, reconsider reading this fic.

It takes place during their senior year, just so I don't get any angry emails or the like.

* * *

Chapter 1: 

"Honda Tohru of the class 1-D seniors, please report to the main office. I repeat: Honda Tohru of class 1-D seniors, please report to the main office, you have a visitor."

"Eh?" Blue eyes looked up to the intercom with confusion clearly written on her face. Tohru looked to Yuki and Kyo and shrugged at their questioning glances.

"Miss Honda, you're excused." The sensei said with a nod.

She stood and left the classroom, mouthing the words 'I don't know' to Arisa and Saki as she left. Tohru had no clue as to who would want to see her bad enough to pull her out of class, but regardless, slipper clad feet propelled her down the hall.

Taking a deep breath, Tohru entered the office and stood before the desk. "Um, I'm Honda Tohru...I was called to the office?" She asked the secretary.

"Hai, your visitor is waiting in the conference room." She stood and led her to the door, opening it for her.

Tohru's heart rate increased and butterflies fluttered in her stomach when she saw who was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

Hatori stood before her, leaning on the long table in the center of the room. His hands were in the pocket of his black suit, exposing a bit more of the vest beneath his jacket. She couldn't help but to think how handsome the dragon was.

Yes, Honda Tohru was in love with the handsome doctor of the Souma family. Ever since she saw him at the school's festival when he brought Momiji to visit, she couldn't help the hot blush that flooded her cheeks. Hatori was a sweet, honest man that faced a lot of pain in his life...especially with Kana.

Her eyes traveled from his concealed hands on the slow journey to his eyes. 'He deserves to be happy...but Akito took his happiness away and nearly blinded him..." She thought to herself, her heart clenching in sadness.

Eventually her eyes met his handsome face and she didn't fail to notice the grim look in his eyes. "Eh, Hatori-san..." She started quietly, shifting from foot to foot. "You needed to see me?"

"Tohru-kun..." he said, trying to hid the concern in his voice. "Akito has requested a meeting with you...I have to take you to see him now."

Tohru froze as her heart stilled in her chest. He watched as her hand began to shake before she slowly brought it to her chest. A myriad of emotions crossed her face before coming to finally settle on fear and sadness.

'I don't want to see Akito!' Her mind screamed. 'I don't want to lose my memories! My friends and the good times we've had together…and Hatori...They're all I have!'

He watched as her breathing hitched and her eyes filled with tears. He fought against the sudden urge to move forward and take the sweet young woman into his arms. She reminded him a little of Kana, but Tohru...Tohru was so much more.

In Hatori's eyes, she showed undeniable strength and courage the last time she faced Akito. She remained strong and resolute when she faced the ailing man despite the bruises and scratches she suffered when he got too rough with her. He remembered how she had finally broken down whiled he was treating the few minor injuries she had sustained.

She had admitted that she was afraid, but for the sake of the friends she had made within the cursed members of the Souma family, but especially for the sake of him, she wouldn't cave. She wouldn't allow Akito to drive her away, to scare her or torture her mind with guilt like he had done with Hatori's love, Kana.

It was then that he realized that the sensations of warmth that flooded his chest when she was near, the smiles that he had to hold back at some of her antics were far more than he tried to make himself believe they were. He cared for her deeply, perhaps more than he should, but he deny what he felt for her anymore. He loved the little onigri.

Hatori shook himself from his thoughts when a small sob escaped her lips. He reached a bit deeper into his pocket and removed a handkerchief before moving forward. Tears were gently blotted from her cheeks and soon they slowed and eventually came to a stop as she tried to regain her composure and put a facade of strength up for his sake. Strong fingers tilted her chin so that she was looking into his hazel eyes.

"Tohru...I won't do it." He said firmly.

"Do what?" She asked, in a slightly choked tone.

"I won't take your memories away...even if Akito tells me to. I can't and I won't."

"But Hatori-san! Don't defy him for my sakes! I don't want him to hurt you anymore!" She nearly embraced him, but instead, tiny hands came up and clasped his tightly.

"Tohru…listen to me please…" He said quietly. "I can't take your memories away from you because losing you would hurt too many people. I…" He paused and corrected himself. "We would miss you…

"For now, I want you to be the same strong Honda Tohru you've always been. The one that didn't run away from our juunishi curse and the young woman who didn't give in to Akito. Can you do that for me Tohru-Kun?" He asked, his free hand coming up to run through her silky chocolate strands comfortingly.

Tohru closed her eyes and found herself tilting her head to rest on his strong hand. After taking a deep breath, blue eyes met hazel. "I will stay strong for Hatori-san…"

He graced the little onigri with an honest but sad smile as his thumb gently ran across the soft skin of her cheek. "Thank you, Tohru-kun." A beeping sound filled the room, breaking the room's two occupants from their thoughts. Hatori reached into his pocket and removed his phone. A curse escaped his lips as a familiar number popped up on the caller ID.

Giving her a regretful look, he answered his phone. "Souma Hatori."

Tohru watched the man closely, but his face remained impassive. 'I wonder who he's talking to…oh no! I hope it's not an emergency!" She worried as he spoke quickly.

"…Hai, I'll be there soon. Keep him comfortable until then and call me if there are any changes." He said and hung up the phone, a sigh escaping his lips. "Akito has been very ill as of late, and his condition is deteriorating…but he still demands your presence. Go retrieve your things Tohru, I will check you out."

"H-Hai!" She said and quickly darted out of the door and into the hallway. Soon she arrived at classroom 1-D and went straight for her desk. Books were hastily packed into her bag and she ignored the looks from her classmates and teacher. She looked over to Kyo and Yuki who were just as confused and very concerned.

With a look of strength they had never seen in her eyes before, she mouthed one word. "Akito."

Immediately the two boys were on the feet, each wearing a mask of utter terror at the name of the man whom had tormented and ruled over them for years. She shook her head once more, telling them to stay and gave them a warm smile. "I'll be fine…I'll see you later Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun. Please tell Uo-chan and Hana-chan not to worry and I'll see them later." She whispered to them and saw them hesitantly nod.

Smiling to them, she slung her bag over her shoulder and darted for the door. She smiled at Arisa and Saki before leaving the classroom to.

Hatori was waiting for her outside of the office and walked with her to her locker where her shoes were quickly donned. They walked out side and to the parking lot where Hatori opened the door to his black Mercedes for her then closed it and climbed into the drivers seat. Soon they were on the road and on their way to the main house.

* * *

AN: Okay, this is my first Fruits Basket fic, but I hope to finish the last chapter tomorrow after I get home from work. I got the idea to this fic on the way to work on Friday and started working on it while I was there. There are actually five chapters to this story and depending on the reviews I get, I will post the rest over the next few days.

Hell, I don't care if I don't get reviews, I'm still gonna post it -Grins- I love to write, and I'm not gonna be a review hog and say 'I'm not going to post until I get (insert number here) reviews.' I trust that people who enjoy the fics that I write will review and I will openly thank them in the next chapter's AN. That's just the way I do things

I also welcome emails. You can find my addy in my profile. I pretty much check it every day unless my DSL is being a bitch, then its whenever its wants to work for me.

Well, its 2:00am and I have to go to work in a few hours. Please review and I hope you enjoy the future chapters of this fic.

Ezzy

PS: I want to dedicate this little fic to my bud Pyrobaka06. She is the one who introduced me to the greatness that is Fruits Basket. I don't know if she'll read this but 'THANK YOU MEH PYPY!' -tacklehuggleglomploves-

Oh and by the way… I LOVE THE MEN OF FRUITS BASKET! (they are all just too hot for their own good and Momiji is just darling!) I LOVE TOHRU! (So naive and innocent…you can't help but to love her!)

And after I typed this…I decided to post the second chapter as well


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

Hatori led her to his office and began packing more medical supplies and instruments into his bag. Tohru stood by the door watching his practiced and efficient moments in slight awe of the young, skilled doctor. She knew that he had to hurry to check on the Souma family head, so she stayed out of the way.

'Okaasan, please give me your strength…I need to remain strong when I face Akito. I can't let him scare me or bring me down, and with your help Okaasan, I know I can do it.' She said and almost instantly felt her mother's vibrant energy give her strength. A smile graced her lips and her eyes closed as a sense of peace washed over her. 'Arigato, Okaasan…'

Hatori turned just in time to see the loving, warm smile grace her lips. He felt the aura of peace and serenity that surrounded her and amazed by her gentle courage and strength once more. He moved forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling a smile tug at his lips. "We must go now."

"Hai." She said strongly and placed her hand on top of his.

He removed his hand from her shoulder; however, he did not drop her hand. He held her small hand in his, giving it gentle squeezes of support as the walked through the corridors to Akito's room. Once outside he turned to her and had her sit in the chair outside of the room. "Wait here while I check on him, Tohru-kun."

She nodded and felt her eyes widen when he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Eh?" She managed quietly and only got one of the rare smiles she loved so much before he slid the shoji door open and went into Akito's darkened room. Her face turned as red as the tomatoes at Yuki's secret base and her head began to spin from his innocent kiss.

Inwardly her heart overflowed with happiness from the simple action, causing her eyes to close as she slumped against the back of the chair, deep in thought.

Hatori sighed as he looked down at the unconscious man on the bed. The time had finally fallen upon the violet haired man. He was dying and there was absolutely nothing that he nor anyone else could do to prevent it. As soon as he had entered the bedroom of Akito's quarters, he had to give the man a large dose of valium while his male assistant held him down to ease his pain and prevent him from fighting against his fever induced hallucinations. Blood was drawn for further testing to find out what exactly was shutting down Akito's body.

Even though he knew Akito was dying, he still drew up a wide spectrum antibiotic and injected it into the IV his assistant had inserted. The heart monitor filled the room with a slow and irregular heartbeat for which he was also given medications to try to correct, but to no avail.

He drew the physician's assistant to the outer room of Akito's quarters and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh before handing him six vials of blood. "Hisoka, please return to the clinic and stock the crash cart, pre-draw one milligram of epinephrine and make sure the defibrillator is charged. Also, have a team of support personnel on standby in the clinic for any advanced life support. Take these to Rikku and have her run a CBC, crit levels, protime, an ESR, a Liver panel and a Comprehensive metabolic panel stat. Tell her I need blood cultures and a toxin screen as well."

"Hai Dr. Souma." He said with a slight bow before leaving the room.

Hazel irises watched as the man left and returned to the bedroom. He stood at the side of the bed and sighed. He knew that Akito had done some absolutely deplorable things in his life, but as a doctor he had taken the Oath of Hippocrates and would do anything and everything possible to sustain his life. He sighed once more, leaning against the wall his eyes closing as his thoughts wandered to the younger set of the juunishi, kana and eventually to the lovely young woman in the hallway…the irreplaceable Honda Tohru.

His mind drifted to the time when the dying man before him had called her 'ugly' and 'stupid' before scoffing in his mind. Tohru was an innocent and a bit naïve, but that didn't cloud the fact that she was a wonderful woman. She was beautiful, vibrant, kind and loving, which was much more than could ever be said about the head of the Souma family. The man thrived off of the misery, torture and obedience of everyone.

"So…did you…do as I ordered…an bring her…to me…?"

Hatori's eyes opened before he moved to his knees, his head bowed in respect to Akito. "Hai, she is in the hallway waiting."

He replied, listening to the difficulty that man was having with the simple act of speaking. His breathing was heavily labored, causing Hatori to move from his spot and turn the flow on the oxygen tank that was kept by Akito's bed. The plastic tube of the nasal cannulas were placed over his head and hooked over his ears so the oxygen flowed freely into his nose. His breathing eased a bit, but he knew this was only temporary.

"Bring her to me…and leave us." He saw the dragon's eyes widen almost imperceptivity and narrowed his gaze. "Do not disobey me Hatori."

"Akito…"

"Bring the girl to me. What I have to say is for her ears only." He commanded and received a sigh as Hatori left the room to retrieve Tohru.

* * *

AN: Well that's the end of chapter two, three more chapters to go and two already written! I haven't decided on if this will have a sequel or not, I'll decide later on down the road…I have a lot of stories going at the moments –dodges fruit from the angry readers of my other fics that are waiting to be updated-

I better go now…NIGHT!

Oh yeah, incase you haven't figured out, this is a Hatori/Tohru pairing


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1

* * *

Tohru looked up, giving the doctor a wide smile when he looked down to her. She saw the distress on his face and tilted her head to the side in wonder. "Ano…Hatori-san, what is it?" 

He looked to the group of men who were gathered in the hall with pieces of equipment and nodded before turning to the chocolate haired girl. "He's dying…and he wants to speak to you…alone." He said and watched as the young woman paled. He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Tohru?"

She shook herself and straightened her spine, looking up to him. Somewhere in her heart, she felt pain and sadness for the man whose life was about to end. No matter how bad he was, it was sad that he was going to die…but as she thought about it, she realized that he wouldn't be in pain anymore, nor would he have to deal with any more illnesses. Regardless of that thought, the heaviness still sat on her heart.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up into dusty eyes and took his hands in her smaller ones, giving them another encouraging squeeze. "I'm ready."

The dragon gently freed one of his hands and brushed it against her cheek gently, only to feel her shiver slightly in response. It brought a slight smile to his lips. 'She can always make me smile, no matter what the circumstance…whether it's visible or on the inside…it's always there when she's around…' He said to himself as he led her inside.

Before they reached the door leading to the bedroom, Hatori turned Tohru to face him looking deep into her eyes. "If you need me, do not hesitate for a moment to call me." He whispered as the beep of the heart monitor reached his ears. Something deep down in his soul was causing worry and anxiety to build within him…no, he didn't like her alone with Akito one bit.

"I will, I promise." She said and followed him to the sliding door of the bedroom.

Akito move his legs and arms, testing the mobility of his drugged and dying body. He could feel his heart sputter, missing a beat from time to time, but thanks to the muscle relaxers and painkillers, he experienced no major discomfort. Dark eyes traveled over to the door as it slid open and he felt his anger bubble a bit at the sight of the outsider that had infiltrated his family and made many of them defiant. She had taken his precious Yuki from him and had given that vile baka neko hope.

'She ruined my plans for him! He was supposed to break! She was supposed to reject him, run away in fear and never come back, but she accepted him! She accepted that foul smelling monster! Honda Tohru had destroyed all of the misery that he had helped create for his family.

He wanted them all to be as miserable as he was. For years he had tired to force them to feel the pain that he suffered every day and his favorite three of the juunishi that he loved to torment were Yuki, Kyo and Hatori. Yuki had suffered years of severe mental and physical abuse at his own hands. All the broken bones, bruises and scratches were caused by him and in his own twisted mind; he believed that he was doing it because he loved the nezumi.

Kyo and Hatori both suffered scorn but for different reasons. The cat was just an outsider…too stupid to know that he had been tricked by the rat. He was violent and rash, and like all others who had been _contaminated _by the vengeful spirit of the cat, he didn't deserve to even _have_ the illustrious Souma name.

Hatori was different. Hatori had been his lapdog. He did everything he was told when he was told to do it with no question, that is, until Kana. The love that Hatori had for Kana had taken the dragon away. He was never around when he needed him and in his opinion, he was blinded by love…so when Hatori asked for permission to marry Kana, he just couldn't have it.

Ever since he destroyed the love between Kana and Hatori, he had become even more diligent in his duties. He worked non-stop and was always at the main house unless paying a house call to Shigure's home when Yuki, Kyo or the inu himself had become ill or injured. He never dated again and seemed to never want to fall in love again…it was then that he had his subservient doctor back.

But even when this _girl _came into the picture, even Hatori changed…and he despised her for that as well.

Narrowed eyes watched as the girl came into the bedroom and immediately got to her knees with her eyes downcast. Though she had taken the submissive pose, there was something about her that showed no fear and strength that mad him seethe in anger. He didn't miss Hatori's hesitation when it came to leaving the girl alone with him which caused a feral half smile to grace his lips for a moment.

"Akito-sama…you wished to see me?" Her voice reached his ears.

Akito didn't move as he began to speak, his voice quite and a bite raspy. He needed to save his strength.

Tohru listened as the dying man berated her. She knew that he was trying to get her to cry, to run from the family with his hurtful words and what he said the rest of the juunishi _really_ thought of her, but with the strength she gained from the memories of her mothers words, she didn't let the words hurt her. She knew that he was angry and maybe deep down, he was feeling fear at knowing he was going to die, so she took the verbal abuse, all the while wishing that Kami would embrace his soul when he passed and give him the peace and health he didn't have in life. Maybe he would be forgiven for the evil and abuse that he rained upon his family.

"…I never should have allowed you to keep your memories…" He finally finished his rant, his voice barely above a whisper. She listened to the sound of the heart monitor increase in speed and irregularity. Concerned, she began to rise only to be stopped by what sounded to be an honest plea from the dying man.

"Tohru…please…come close…" He pleaded, patting the low bed with his left hand as his right snaked beneath the blanket and grasped something before slowly moving it across his stomach, within easy reach of his left.

The onigri moved to the man's bed and sat on it near his waist. "Akito…I should really get Hatori…" She said, her voice choked and tears beginning to gather in her eyes. "He should be in here with you to take care of you."

A chill traced down her spine at the smile that graced his lips. She felt his hand moving beneath the blanket, but thought nothing of it as she willed herself not to move. There was something about the way he was looking at her that frankly scared her.

"Tohru…I'm dying. There's nothing he can do…but you know what? I'm not going to die alone like I always thought I would…"

He moved faster that she thought it was possible for him to in his condition. His hand closed around something and pain suddenly exploded in the lower left side of her stomach. Unable to speak, she looked down at the gleaming silver blade the dagger that had appeared from beneath the blanket and had pierced her abdomen. The two inch wide blade was now stained with her blood.

Red quickly began staining the fabric of her uniform shirt as she tried to call for help. "Hat…ori.." Her lips moved soundlessly as she looked down into the dark depths of Akito's glazed over eyes.

"You see…I won't die alone…" He whispered as his own life began to slip away. "You took away my control…and now…with you dying with me…they will suffer…even when I'm gone…they will feel pain…even when our bodies are cold…"

Tohru's hand moved to the blade as she slid from the bed to her knees, knocking over the oxygen tank in the process. As her vision began to blur, he ears picked up the sound of the heart monitor going crazy…the sound of Hatori's voice yelling to Hisoka and the men in the hall…and finally the sound of his pained cry of her name as it passed over his lips.

As her vision began to fade, she tried to be mad at Akito…but she just couldn't. _'Akito…I forgive you…though you don't deserve it…_' She said in her mind.

As Hatori leaned over her she could only think one thing.

_'I'm sorry Hatori-san…I tried to call for you like I promised…I…I love you Ha...to…ri…'

* * *

_

AN: Okay my lovely readers, I know its been a couple days, but I've been a bit busy. –dodges various sharp objects that have been thrown at her for what she did to Tohru-

I do have to tell ya'll that I told a bit of a white lie. The last chapter of this story sorta blossomed. What was originally going to be a five chapter story, has already reached 9 and over 10,000 words. From where I am now in my writing, the end is in sight. I hope you enjoyed this chapter update and are looking forward to more.

Please let me know what you think about the story so far. Your kind words encourage me to write more and give me inspiration.

I would like to say a special thank you to:

Porcella Nox-noctis (Hatori is just one very sexy man…and I'm glad you liked my details! )

Stars (I love HatorixTohru ficcies too! There's just not enough of them and I'm glad you like my stories!)

Fluorescentpinkfairies (I hope I continue to hold your interest in my little ficcie and thanks for the review!)

Bazzit (I've heard that about the manga and I can't wait until its released in America )

HanyouGirl 24 (I will…very soon )

DarkArrowGirl (I will I will! I hope to have the next chapter posted probably tomorrow night or Friday at the latest.)

SamaNeko (I promise he you will hear more from him later -wink-)

And last, but certainly not least, My PYPY! tackles happily you are very worthy, my dear! I LUVYOU:3

TTFN!

Ezzy

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW:3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

(Last Chapter)

As her vision began to fade, she tried to be mad at Akito…but she just couldn't. _'Akito…I forgive you…though I don't know if you don't deserve it…_' She said in her mind.

As Hatori leaned over her she could only think one thing.

_'I'm sorry Hatori-san…I tried to call for you like I promised…I…I love you Ha..to…ri…'_

Moments before-

"Ayame, tell Mine to hurry. Shigure is already on his way."

"Haa-san, did Shigure pick up the kids from school or should I have Mine stop by there?" Ayame asked in a serious tone that sounded unusual from him.

"Hai, he called a cab already got them. They should be here in five to ten minutes and Kagura is waiting to meet them at the main gate."

A voice was heard in the background at Ayame's shop and he quickly replied. "Okay, will be there in about fifteen minutes. I'll see you soon."

"See you then." Hatori said and hung up the phone.

A dull metallic thud sounded from the bedroom and after quickly shoving the phone in his pocket. "Hisoka!" He called out and threw the sliding door open and was greeted by a scene of horror.

Akito lay on the bed with an haunting smile on his lips as the monitors screamed at the lack of a functional heart rhythm. There was blood on his hands, on the bed and on the drops strewn on the floor all originating from…

"Torhu!" He cried out and knelt in a pool of her blood as he heard a gasp from one of the men from the medical team, but they were easily ignored. Her lips moved as she tried to say his name as her glassy eyes closed.

The team was quickly divided. Hisoka led two nurses and a medic in an attempt to restart the man's heart while three nurses knelt by Hatori's side. He willed his shaking hands to stop shaking as he pushed her hair out of her face. "Tohru, you're going to be okay, just hang on…be strong and fight." He said as his medical team ripped open packets of gauze.

"Hiro! Start an IV now!" He commanded.

"Hai Doctor!" He said, having already started removing the needle and tape from the cart.

Ryuho removed a pair of scissors and placed them in the dragon's hands before he even asked for it. Her shirt was quickly cut away, the gauze that was handed to him was packed around the blade, his hands becoming covered in her blood. He couldn't remove the blade right now, it was the only thing controlling her bleeding.

As he worked on the young woman, he could hear the sounds of the defibrillator trying to shock Akito's heart back into a normal rhythm but to no avail. Soon, the sound of the monitor flat lining was heard. Hisoka announced the time of death and noted it for the records before turning to help Hatori with the injured girl.

"We need to her to the clinic right now and start her on blood and fluids, her body is already going into shock. Ichigo, return to the clinic and prepare two units of blood, type B negative." He said, glad that he had tested Tohru's blood and typed it in case of emergencies after her first six months with their family. Right now it was a godsend, especially with her rare blood type.

"Set up for an X-ray so we can look to see her internal organs were pierced. Hideke, I want you to prepare the surgery suite. If the damage isn't too severe, we can repair the damage here." He tossed his cell phone to the man. "Call Dr. Hitomi and tell her when need general anesthesia and to get here asap."

"Hai Doctor!" They both said before darting from the room.

The stretcher was brought into the room and they quickly loaded the pale unconscious form of the young woman. "Hisoka, Hiro, you're with me. Ryuho, make preparations for the body."

The stretcher was lifted and they rolled her out of Akito's bedroom only to be greeted by two older members of the Juunishi and five of the younger set.

"Tohru!" The younger group cried in unison as Ayame covered his mouth with a shaking hand as the saw the secured dagger that was standing from the girls abdomen.

"What happened Hatori?" Shigure asked quietly, obviously in shock.

"Akito died, but not before attacking Tohru. We're taking her to the clinic now and well have to get the rest of the story on what happened _when_ she awakens."

Immediately, Kyo and Yuki collapsed to their knees. Kagura and Momiji held each other as they cried and Haru looked to be wavering between black and white, his face pale and his body shaking. "Don't go into Akito's room…there's…a lot of blood back there. Come to the clinic but stay in the waiting area." The dragon said and went pushed the stretcher out of the room.

* * *

Tohru was floating in darkness as Hatori and his staff worked to stabilize the blade that she was impaled upon. She couldn't move nor speak but she could hear and feel everything that was going on around her. She could hear Hatori telling her to fight…she felt his fingers brush against her face as he pushed her hair away from her face.

As she was wheeled down the hallway and her body began to grow weaker, she remembered the pained sounds of her friends voices as Hatori told them what had happened.

'I'm can't…going to let Akito take me away…from my friends…' She resolved as pain racked her form as she was lifted and placed on a harder surface. Voices swirled around her and she could feel something warm flowing through the IV and into her arm.

She heard the dragon gave orders once more and tell someone named Hitomi to put her under. Suddenly she felt very sleepy and as the darkness completely consumed her, she heard the voice of the man she loved promise her that she would be okay and to rest well.

She wasn't afraid…Hatori wouldn't lie to her. She knew that she would see her friends again soon.

* * *

AN: Now I know I said that I'd have this chapter up yesterday (6/10) but I had only had two hours of sleep and didn't get a chance to post the chapter. So, to express my deepest apologies, I will put chapter 5 out later tonight.

Florescentpinkfaries: I am glad that you like my story, my dear! I try to put as much detail in my stories that I can without making it extremely tedious to read.

I have read a few stories where it takes 4-5 paragraphs just to have a character walk through a door because there is SOOO much detail.

Writersru05: I have this tendency to love testing charries with other character to make odd/rare pairings (that's why I love writing yuffiesephs!). I'd love to try and write a few fics where she is paired with some of the younger juunishi boys, but I have a few readers who will kill me if I don't update my other stories first.

This story just happened to form and I couldn't let the idea slip away. Someone suggested a rare pairing for Tohru that I already have ideas written down for it.

Nightfall2525: Speaking of that rare pairing, it was your comment about Ritso that I was talking for. I already re-watched the epi that he was in and have at least a one shot planned for it.

Nawat: -tackles- I'm glad you like it! Its hard to read a fic when you haven't read or seen the show, but I'm so glad that I got your interest with this lil fic.

Procella Nox-noctis: Don't worry! You haven't heard the last from Akito in some way or form. I'm not gonna say more than that, you'll just have to wait and see! I absolutely love Sephiroth and I can't wait to start the fic I have with him and Yuffie paired up.

Sephy was not evil! He had no control over what he did, well at least that's what I think… I think the same about Akito and when you read about him in a later chapter, PLEASE let me know what you think about him…

By the way, I'm still working on Always smiling. I wrote some of the newest chapter yesterday while I was at work. I'm going to try and update soon, I promise!

Kairia: I know about the spoiler in the last chapters concerning Akito and hopefully the rest of the English mangas will be released so I can read them. I've been desperately waiting for so I can read more into it and the members of the juunishi that haven't been introduced in the anime or in released mangas.

I know the names of the other juunishi members and that's all I need to know. I will figure it out later and wait patiently until the mangas are released -curses herself for not being able to read or speak japanese-

I'm really glad you like this chapter and hopefully the story will continue to live up to your expectations

And last but certainly not least…

DarkArrowGirl: don't worry, I will most definitely continue this. I have good plans for our sexy Hatori and our very cute little Tohru! Keep reading and I hope you liked this chapter and the future ones too!

Well that's it for now! Expect the next chapter later on tonight! Don't forget to review!

PS: You were right Florescentpinkfaries, I changed it to B- thanks for the doublecheck!

edited 6/13-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

Hatori turned from the light box that held the x-ray of Tohru's abdomen. He could see that the blade had lacerated her large intestine, nearly shearing her appendix off completely. Luckily, there was no other major damage to and other structures within. The blade came pretty close to running her completely through and he couldn't help but to wonder where that dying man had found the strength to inflict so much damage on her. 

From the level where she had been stabbed, he could tell that the man didn't have the strength to lift his arm any higher. It was another blessing. If she had been wounded higher or more towards the center of the abdomen, he could have pieced her liver, kidney or if he had aimed towards her midline, he could have even hit her aorta, which would most likely killed her.

"Prep her quickly and start her on another unit of blood. Have one on standby as well. Make sure we have plenty bottles of sterile water on hand as well." He ordered and got a round of 'Hai doctor's' in reply. He quickly moved into the scrub room where some of his staff were already changing and stripped off the bloody clothing.

Dark blue scrubs were donned and a hat of the same color was tied on his head, holding his dark brown hair out of his face. He slipped a white mask over his nose and mouth and glasses were slipped on before made his way over to the sink and began scrubbing his hands and forearms thoroughly. His mind never once left the beautiful young woman whom he was about to operate on.

He remembered having a conversation with her about her mother on one snowy day this past winter, and after hearing how Tohru had been raised by a single mother, he had nothing but respect for Kyoko. No doubt the woman had faced many hardships after Tohru's father passed, but still she had managed to raise such a wonderful daughter.

A smile graced his lips beneath the mask and his eyes closed. 'Kyoko-sama…please watch over and protect her during this operation. Keep her company and remind her that she's loved by many and we all need her to be apart of our lives…Keep her fighting…don't let her give in to Akito…' He said within his mind as the last bit of soap was washed from his skin.

His foot was taken off the water controls beneath the sink, and with his arms held before him, he bumped the swinging door with his hips. A female nurse dried his skin with sterile towels and quickly helped him slip into a gown and gloves. Once everyone was ready and the heart monitor beeped steadily, though a bit weakly, the procedure began.

"Hiro, I need you to hold the blade steady." He said as Remiko, another female nurse, handed him a scalpel.

Once the blade was secured by Hiro's steady hands, Hatori made a two centimeter incision on both sides of the blades. As her skin was retracted, gasps were heard at what was seen. The tip of the blade had a two-inch long area where there was a gap in the blade. The gap in the blade was razor sharp and they could only imagine the damage that would have been caused if Tohru or Akito had pulled the blade out.

If it had been removed, a secondary wound would have been caused, which would have increased her chance of dying. Flesh would have been hooked between the gap in the blade, shredding delicate tissue. He had no clue as to where Akito had gotten this weapon, but once the operation was over, he would make sure that the weapon was destroyed.

Slowly and carefully the blade was removed and no further damage was created. The dagger was rinsed and placed into a bag as Hatori continued his work, cursing Akito for the harm that he had done to the little onigri.

ooo

Four hours later, the last suture was finally in place and the surgery was complete. Her appendix was completely removed to prevent infection during her healing, and the small knick in her small intestine that wasn't visible on the x-ray, was also repaired. The area had be thoroughly rinsed with the sterile water and suctioned clean of the blood and intestinal contents and as the x-ray showed, there had been no damage to any other structures within her body.

As long as there were no complications, the scar from the surgery would be barely noticeable, appearing only as a thin line that would more than likely mistaken for an appendectomy scar.

Hatori removed the bloody gown and gloves, tossing them in the biohazard bin before retreating to the sink. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he looked over his shoulder to see that his staff had finished dressing Tohru in a hospital gown and the intubation tube had been removed from her throat and replaced with an oxygen mask. She had regained some of her color, and after this final unit of blood was finished, she would be switched to normal fluids along with the antibiotics and painkillers they were giving her.

He helped them wheel her into a recovery room where she would stay until she was up and about once more. Once all that was done, he ventured out to the waiting area where seven worried and distraught juunishi were waiting for news on the girl they all cared for so deeply.

oooooo

Hatori moved to the waiting room and immediately held up his hand to stop their words before they started. In his hand, he held something wrapped in blue cloth, but the worried teens and the two adults couldn't see what was concealed within it.

"First of all, the surgery was a success, there were no complications and right now she is sleeping from the anesthesia. We could give her something that would wake her, but I want her to rest for as long as her body needs it."

A collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the room but they remained quiet as Hatori explained the extent of her injuries. "She had lost quite a bit of blood and the damage to her intestines was severe, but she will recover. We all know that Tohru-kun is strong enough to get through this."

"Yeah…knowing her, she'd probably be up right now trying to make everyone dinner if you didn't have her sedated." Kyo grumbled fondly, earning light chuckles at the very true statement the neko had just made.

Hatori sat on the coffee table that was in front of the juunishi and began unwrapping the object in the blue towel, exposing the razor sharp blade with the hook-like blade tip. "Have any of you ever seen this before."

Many shook their heads, but surprisingly a growl was heard from the ox as he leapt to his feet, sending the chair he had be sitting in flying. Black Haru made its appearance know, causing both Yuki and Kyo to tackle the ebony and ivory haired teen to the ground. With the neko and the nezumi physically restraining him, eventually black Haru disappeared and all of his muscles relaxed. Slowly Yuki and Kyo released him.

Hatsuharu picked up the chair with a sigh, seemingly tired from the sudden change and outburst and plopped into the chair. Carefully he rolled up the sleeve on his right arm, exposing the white line of the scar on his lightly tanned skin. "He used that blade on me…he tried to stab me in the arm."

The dragon looked shocked. He had never seen that wound on his young cousin. It had to have been only before New years that he had examined the teen and that scar wasn't there then. "Haru, when did you get that scar and why didn't you come to me?"

The boy shrugged. "It was a few months after the New Years celebration for this year. I don't know why…but Akito was trying to get my black side to come out. He was provoking me but I controlled that side of me. Suddenly I saw a gleam of silver and my arm began to bleed."

He put his hand to the mark on his arm as if he was reliving the memory. "He had a fit of coughing and I was able to get out of there. After that, I hadn't been summoned back to him…" He said, remembering the fear that ran through him as he remembered thinking that Akito was trying to kill him.

"Even if he had summoned me again, I wouldn't have gone back. I wouldn't have been able to control black Haru…especially after what Akito did…" His eyes glazed over and Kagura moved to sit on the arm of his chair, wrapping her arm around him as he leaned into the welcomed embrace.

Hatori's shoulders slumped and his eyes closed. 'I couldn't protect them from Akito…Haru was injured and Tohru could have died…' He said to himself.

"You know Hatori," Yuki started. "None of this is your fault. You didn't know what Akito had planned and no would have ever thought that he would try to…hurt her so badly." He said quietly, unable to say the word 'killed' as murmurs of agreement were heard.

Momiji moved from his spot between Shigure and Ayame and walked over to the dragon. The usagi wrapped his arms around him. "Haa-san, Yuki is right. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it, but you DID save Tohru's life!" He said, smiling happily. Hatori nodded slowly and hugged the blond with one arm, but remained quiet.

ooo

Ayame looked from Momiji and Hatori to his side and met the eyes of Shigure and Yuki giving a slight nod. Shortly after the New Year's Celebration, the nezumi had approached the inu and the hibe. He had asked his brother and cousin if they had noticed the looks that the young doctor cast in Tohru's direction throughout the night. He had told the older men that he believed that Hatori might have feelings for the girl that had changed all of their lives.

So in the months that followed the celebration, they watched the pair and noticed the subtle changes in the normally stoic doctor and they didn't even know if he realized he noticed it himself. He paid more visits to Shigure's and he always accepted Tohru's invitations to dinner, dropping whatever he was doing at the moment for one of her home cooked meals.

Hatori had even gone on vacation with them on more than one occasion. On the last trip to the lakeside villa, he had even showed the little onigri how to make his famous chicken fettuccini.

Yuki had also noticed the shy smiles and blushes that frequented Tohru's cheeks when the doctor was around. He was truly happy that she cared for his cousin so much. Sure, Yuki had loved Tohru, and at first, it was a romantic type love, but over time, his love for her changed into a more brotherly love. And besides…he had his eye on someone else…

They had all seen it. Hatori cared for the girl, maybe even more than he did for Kana. It was only a matter of time before he let his feelings for her be known. Hopefully Tohru will be able to push away her shyness and tell Hatori how she felt as well. They would both be happier once their feelings were out in the open.

ooo

Hatori gave Momiji's shoulder a little pat before looking up and meeting the eyes of the rest of juunishi. Even though they didn't blame him, which he took comfort in, he blamed himself. A sigh escaped his lips and a quiet thank you was heard before he stood.

"I'll take you all back to see her, but only for a few minutes. More than likely, she's still sleeping."

They all nodded and stood as well before following him deeper into the small clinic.

* * *

AN: As promised. for some reason, it didnt upload last night

6/12


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Hatori came to a stop in front of a door and knocked slowly on the frame. The door was opened by the nurse and they were all allowed to enter the room. With a slight gesture of his hand, the nurse moved to Hatori's side. "I'll be back shortly." He said and left the room, drawing the curtain but not closing the door.

Ryuho entered the room clinic with two men pushing a stretcher covered by a white sheet. "Take him into the exam room." Hatori said flatly.

"Hai Doctor." The two men said before Ryuho turned to Hatori and gave a slight bow.

"The preparations have been made for the burial and the body will be taken care of within the hour. The only thing remaining now is the funeral service."

"Arigato."

The raven-haired man handed Hatori a clipboard and a pen. "That's the death certificate. Hisoka signed off but since he's a Physicians' Assistant…well, you know the drill."

Hatori quickly signed his name and noted that attempts at resuscitation were made but unsuccessful. With a nod, the doctor entered the exam room and closed the door behind him. For a moment he simply stood there, staring at the sheet covered man before finally summoning up the will to move forward and pull the sheet down.

Hazel eyes filled with anger and sadness stared down into the serene face of the man who had tormented many and had nearly taken Tohru from them. A shiver traced down his spine as his eyes landed on his lips that still held a small, yet evil upturn of the lips.

"You bastard…" He mumbled. "You cold hearted, sadistic bastard. What did she ever do to you? Tohru only wanted to see you happy, just like she did with the rest of us."

He walked to the other side of the stretcher, still glaring down at the man. "Knowing Tohru, she probably has already forgiven you, but you will never have my forgiveness. You took one thing away from me that was precious, and you nearly took something so pure and innocent…and beautiful…" He felt his heart constrict at the thought and couldn't finish.

"I never understood what happened to you, Akito. I just don't know why your heart turned so black. Once upon a time, everyone respected you…not only because you bore the brunt of Juunishi curse, but because you were just like the rest of us; simply trying to live with the way you were born…Optimistic that we would find the means to rid our family of this curse…

"I don't know why it happened so early in your life, but something in your mind snapped. You tortured Yuki for Kami's sake! You used and abused him for your own twisted pleasure and he was only a child!" He growled as he felt a lone tear trek down his cheek. "You had the nerve to say that you loved him and wondered why he moved to Shigure's house! It was because he was afraid of you! All of the children were…and now I hear that you tried to stab Haru! That is unforgivable!"

Hatori took a moment to calm himself. He walked over to the window and gazed out at the garden as the sun set. "It figures that the day you died, would turn out to be a beautiful, sunny day." He turned back to the dead man and stared hard at him. "Akito…I don't hate you, and I didn't love or like you either. I will never forgive you for what you've done and I'm glad you're gone. Now maybe we can have some semblance of a normal life…"

The dragon walked over to the stretcher and covered the man with a sheet before leaving the room and not sparing a single glance back. His heart felt lighter now that he had gotten the words that he had been holding deep within him for so many years, off his chest.

Hazel eyes gazed down the hall and saw Ryuho and Hisoka talking with two men, apparently they were to take Akito's body for burial preparation. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned and walked deeper into the clinic.

* * *

The doctor entered the recovery room quietly and felt a small smile touch his lips. Yuki and Kyo each held one of Tohru's hands with the nezumi being extremely careful with his caresses due to the pulse monitor on her finger and the IV in the same arm. Shigure gently ran his fingers through her hair talking to his 'little flower.'

"We're all here for you Tohru-kun…"

"Yeah Tohru!" Momiji continued from his spot between Ayame and Kagura. "You're gonna get better!"

Haru sat on the bed near the unconscious girl's legs, gazing up at her closed eyes, deep in thought, but a supportive hand rested on her knee.

'No doubt he's thinking about Akito and that damn dagger…' The dragon thought as he went over and placed his hand on the ox's shoulder. "I hate to break you all up, but she needs to rest up. I assume you'll all be staying here at the main house until she regains consciousness?" He asked and received nods all around.

"Hatori? How long do you think it will take for her to heal?" Kyo asked.

"With her injuries, it can be anywhere from one to three months for her to fully heal, but she should be up and about in two weeks. I'll have to keep her on something for the pain, or even walking will be excruciating because of the damage to her abdominal muscles. It just depends on how quickly her body will take to recover, the injury was traumatic but I think she will heal nicely.

Yuki sighed and continued to stroke her hand. "The hard part is going to be making her stay in bed. This is our last month of school and she won't want to miss any of it. We all know how determined she is to graduate."

Ayame tapped his lip for a moment before smiling widely. "Is Kishimoto still the principal at the school?"

The four teen boys nodded.

"Well then, Tori-san, Gure-san and I will go and speak to him and your teachers! Don't worry about a thing, we'll work it all out!" He said happily. He had felt helpless up until now, but knowing that he could do something for their little Tohru-kun, he felt better.

Hatori and Shigure smiled and shook his head. They almost felt sorry for Mr. Kishimoto…almost. Ayame, with his seemingly endless energy had nearly driven the old man crazy. It didn't help that he was the class president either, that brought the two together more than the principal would like.

"Well, we better leave Tohru can rest." Kagura said and moved to the bedside, placing a kiss on her forehead. In her mind, she made a mental not to put Kyo and Yuki in rooms _far _away from both Akito's old room and the rooms that they had occupied while they lived in the main house.

"KYO-KUN! You can stay with me!" She said happily as she dragged the struggling teen to the door.

"Shigure! HELP ME!" He whispered harshly as he held onto the doorframe desperately. His white knuckled strength was not enough however, and he dropped to the floor and was dragged away by his legs.

Yuki, Momiji and Haru left, snickering as the cat was taken out of the room like a sack of laundry.

Ayame and Shigure looked to Hatori, who had taken a seat at the girls bedside and took her tiny hand in his. They watched as he unconsciously began rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "We'll be back in a later to check on you two…someone has to start making arrangements." The inu said as the hibe entwined his arm with the inu's.

"Arigato…" Hatori said quietly, glad he didn't have to deal with that right now.

As the door closed behind them, Hatori stood and pulled the blankets up a bit higher on the little onigri. He reclaimed her hand and stared at the young woman. An eerie chill ran down his spine.

'Akito is dead…but he looked like he was simply sleeping…but here was Tohru, lying on the bed so still…if I wasn't holding her hand, feeling its warmth and seeing the gentle rise and fall of her chest…it would look like she…' He didn't even want to finish that thought.

Another chill went down his spine as his eyes closed. 'They say the cousin of death is sleep…' His eyes looked to Tohru's sleeping face before his eyes closed, trying to hold back the burn of tears. 'And so many things could have gone wrong to take her away from us.'

"But Akito didn't succeed…Tohru is too strong…" As exhaustion finally caught up with him, Hatori placed his head on the soft mattress. "Tohru…please wake up soon. I want to see you smile again…I don't like seeing you like this…" He said quietly and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Florescentpinkfaries, you're right, my dear, so I chanted it to b- which is the rarest blood type. Thanks for pointing it out my dear –tosses fpf a Hatori plushie and a little dragon plush-

I would have updated soon, but has been doing some weird thing where it wont let me log in.

-Gives cookies to all reviewers-

Nightfall2525: I haven't decided that yet…but hopefully I'll come to a decision soon…maybe…. I have four people to choose from since I'm following the anime and not the manga…I don't want to make someone up to take over…

Kairia: I'm glad you liked the atmosphere! I hope I continue to hold your interest in this story.

Procella: Thanks for the Kudos! I let our sexy Tori-san vent in this one, I hope it was believable. I don't know if anyone else can see him saying those things, but I can

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

* * *

Tohru's eyes slowly opened and found herself on soft, vibrant green grass. She smiled as the sun shone down on her skin, warming her greatly, but the cool breeze kept her comfortable. She stretched lazily but then suddenly sat up when she remembered what had happened to her. 

Her hand quickly went down to her stomach and frantically ran her fingers over the lower right side of her abdomen. The wound that Akito had given her before he died was gone.

She looked around at her surroundings and despite the beauty of the green rolling hills sprinkled with vibrant yellow flowers and crystal blue skies, a wave of deep sadness welled within her chest, and tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh no…if I'm here…does that mean…" Her hand presses harder against her stomach as tears fell into the shirt of her school uniform. "Does that mean that…I'm dead?" She said aloud, her voice thick with emotion.

Tohru drew her knees up to her chest and cried softly under the sunny blue skies. A cool breeze whipped through her hair carrying a scent that made the little onigri freeze. 'That's gardenia…okaasan always wore gardenia…it was her favorite perfume…' She thought and felt her heart still as a voice reached her ears.

_"Tohru…"_ The voice that she would never forget called too her.

Her head slowly rose from her knees and she simply stared wide eyed at the sight before her, her mouth opening and closing, yet no words could escape. Tears fell from blue eyes though a smile traced her lips as she stared at what sat before her.

Her mother sat on the green grass before her, wearing a simple white sundress. Her reddish hair blew on the breeze framing her beautiful smiling face as she sat cross-legged a mere foot in front of her.

"Oh Okaasan!" She cried happily and threw herself into her mother's arms, hugging her tight and not wanting to let go.

Kyoko smiled as tears fell from her own eyes and wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly. She placed soft kisses on the top of Tohru's silky chocolate hair. _"My beautiful daughter…for so long I've wanted to hold you like this again…"_

Tohru cried happily into her mother's chest, clinging to her mother, never wanting to let go. She inhaled the scent of her perfume and let her mother's peaceful aura calm her troubled spirit. "Okaasan…since we're both here…does this mean…"

_"That you've died?"_ Kyoko smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead before gently coaxing her to lay with her head in her lap. _"No, my little Tohru, you're still very much so alive. You're asleep and we were granted the chance to see you before you ventured back into the waking world. The surgery was successful. You'll be fine…"_

Tohru looked at her mother curiously at the word 'we' but ignored it for the moment. She knew that her time with her mother was limited. "Okaa…I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye to you when you left for work that morning…I-" She was silenced with the red haired woman smiled brightly at her daughter and placed her finger to her lips, silencing her.

_"Tohru…don't apologize. You don't know how proud I was of you when I stood there watching you sleep. You work so hard at everything you do. Before I left I kneeled down at your side and in that instant, I saw what a special and amazing daughter I had…and still have. I leaned down and kissed you on your cheek…and you know what you said?"_

The teen girl shook her head slowly as Kyoko smiled down on her. "I don't remember…I don't even remember you kissing me." She admitted sadly.

_"You said 'I love you so much, Okaasan…thank you for everything you've done for me…'_ _Tohru, that was better than any greeting that I could have ever received that day. I left for work that morning with nothing but joy in my heart…and when that man ran into me, my only regret was that I wouldn't get to hold my precious little girl in my arms anymore._

_"I was afraid that you would close yourself off the world, but you didn't. My strong little Tohru pushed herself even harder to do what I always wanted for her…and what you've always wanted for yourself. You've also found people who love you and accept you…and I am so proud of you."_

"Hai," Tohru said with a fond smile. "I love the Souma's despite the curse…in fact, I think that makes me love them even more. They may be different, but they are unique, like you always said I was."

The elder Honda nodded with a smile. _"I can tell you love them…I see it every time I see you smile when you're with them. I'm always watching over you my little girl and though I'm not with you in body, I am always with you in spirit. You…Arisa-chan, Saki-chan, I always watch over you all…_" She said and brought Tohru's hand up, kissing it softly.

_"Tohru-chan…tell me about your friends…" _

Tohru smiled. "Yuki is the nezumi. He is very shy and he used to have a lot of trouble expressing himself. Over the last two years I've lived with them, he has opened up a lot, but he can still be a bit shy." A blush tinted her cheeks. "I use to love him…but its more of a brotherly/sisterly love now. He still will say something flirtatious that makes me bush, but I know he's just teasing.

"Kyo…he harbors the vengeful spirit of the neko. He really had a problem controlling his anger, but since he started back at the dojo, he has more control over his emotions." A chuckle escaped her lips. "The arguments he and Yuki use to have all the time have died down, but he still tries to beat him. He came close once, but Yuki threw him through the wall at Shigure's. Kyo protects me just like a big brother would.

"I saw the true form of his vengeful spirit a little over a year ago, and at first it scared me, but then I realized that it was just another part of him. He didn't choose to have that form…so I embrace that form as well."

"Then there's Momiji, he's the usagi and very sweet. He's just so cute it made me kinda sad when he switched over to wearing the boy's uniform. I know it upset a lot of the girls for a while, but once they got use to his new uniform, they began fawning all over him.

"Hatsuharu is the Oushi…he had a horrible sense of direction, but its getting better. When he gets upset, he changes into black Haru, but now he has better control over himself. It seems that he only changes into black Haru when someone threatens his family or even me, but Yuki and Kyo can subdue him.

"Kisa and Kagura are like my sisters. They are so sweet and I just love them both to death." She said happily, snuggling up to her mother, her cheek coming to rest against the soft white material that rested against her stomach. "Kisa is a cute little Tora and Kagura is Inoshishi. Kagura is so strong, it amazes me each time she drags Kyo away." Tohru snickered as her mother laughed. "She says she does it just to get a rise out of him…"

The little onigri told her mother about Hiro, Ritsu, Rin and Kureno as well and what she thought of each of them before finally coming to the remaining three. "Ayame and Shigure…they are just wonderful. They are like my uncles. Ayame makes the most beautiful clothing, and has even made a few dresses especially for me and Shigure…well his books are great. I haven't read any of his more…adult books, but he says that when I graduate I can read them." She said, blushing hotly as her mother's musical laughter reached her ears once more.

_"Tohru, what of Hatori?"_ Her mother prompted with a knowing smile, that caused the girls already red face to flush even more.

"Eh! Ano…well…" She sputtered for a moment before sighing. "Okaasan…I love him…and I want to be with him…do you think that its wrong for me to be in love with him? He's ten years older than I am and I'm only just about to graduate…" She trailed off.

_"Oh my little Tohru…Age has nothing to do with love. As long as you both love each other, it will work. Your father was six years older than I was when we started dating, but it didn't matter. We still loved each other very much and we created our beautiful daughter. When you came into this world, you didn't even cry, you smiled at the doctor and smiled at us before falling asleep. It was the happiest and most beautiful moment of our lives…"_ Kyoko trailed off as a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek and into fabric of Tohru's shirt.

_"Honey, if you love him, tell him. He deserves to know and you shouldn't keep it to yourself."_

_"Your mother is right Tohru. You should tell him." _Another voice broke in, causing the onigri to freeze. She clutched her mothers dress tightly in her white knuckled fist and turned to see familiar violet hair.

"Akito…" She whispered in fear, but shook it away as she observed him. His eyes seemed warm and kind, and the smile that traced his lips was not malicious or evil. His aura had also changed. What was once chaotic and angry, was now peaceful.

_"Do you truly fear me Tohru?"_ He asked.

She studied him for a moment before shaking her head. "No Akito, I don't fear you."

He gave her a true but slightly sad smile. _"Good. You have no reason to now. Tohru…I am sorry for what I've done to you."_

"Akito…I've already forgiven you and I don't hate you." She smiled at him. "I'm just glad that you've found peace."

_"I was wrong…I think you are the one…" _He said cryptically. Kyoko nodded with a smile before he continued. _"Tohru…it is very important that you Hatori how you feel. You love him, so tell him. You see why its so important that you tell him soon enough. He may or may not be able to say it back right away…I…I hurt Hatori very badly when I told him that he couldn't marry Kana…I hurt him because he loved her…"_ He said sadly.

"I will…" Tohru said firmly. "I don't mind that he probably won't be able to say it. As long as I can see it in his eyes, I won't mind one bit."

_"Tohru its time for you to wake up."_ Kyoko said and watched her daughter moved to her knees and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you so much okaasan…" She whispered.

_"I love you too, my little Tohru…go back to them…to him."_ Her mother said and pulled back slightly from the embrace and kissed her daughter's forehead.

The three stood and Tohru turned to Akito as he stood in his yukata, his plum colored lock blowing in the cool breeze. With a shy smile she moved forward and wrapped her arms around the former Souma family head. "I forgive you…" She whispered. "Please…be at peace Akito…"

Akito froze for a moment…He couldn't remember the last time anyone dared touch him without his permission, let alone embrace him. When the curse took control over his mind and body during his fifteenth year, his heart became cold and his body began to fail. Such was the fate of the previous heads of the Souma family. After bearing the brunt of the juunishi curse for so many years, the mind becomes weak and madness begins to set in, causing the family heads to lash out in violent and often deplorable outbursts.

His eyes burned as tears slid from his eyes. His grip on the young woman tightened as he whispered in her ear. _"Thank you Tohru…and be happy with Hatori…"_ He said, kissing her forehead.

Suddenly a warm white light poured from Akito's body, causing Tohru to gasp as a wave of pure energy surged through her body. Akito released the young woman as she faded away as Kyoko came to stand by his side.

_"Akito…what was that light?"_ She asked.

He only smiled. _"It was my gift to her and the rest of my family. I only hope that it works. Its all up to her now."_

o-o-o-o

AN: Okay, like I said, I haven't read past book 5 in the manga so I actually have never read about Rin and Kureno, though I do know what they are in the juunishi. I'm not going to give any spoilers as to who is who with those two.

I hope you all liked this chapter, even just a little bit. -grins- I told you that Akito would redeem himself (in a way…) and you'll just have to wait to find out what the gift was.

I had written out responses to each of you, but I got the blue screen of death and lost it all. I wish I had time to write them all over again in their entirety, but I have to get to bed soon.

Nawat: -I sent a little info to your email about some of the charries. I'm glad you're still liking it!-

Vasney –I glad I could addict you! I hate soaps, never seen one but I know how popular they are-

Ladysnape -I am honored that you think that! I hope this chapter lived up to the last-

abcd1234 –you got it! Hope I keep your interest-

Lil brown puppy –Thank you very much!-

Animefreak –Akito can be a bastard, but I had to have him somewhat redeem himself-

Porcella –Thank you so much! I love Kagura, I laugh my ass off when I see her in the anime. I updated AS too :-D-

Well, those are no where near as detailed as the ones I lost, but I really do appreciate all of your reviews.

For an awesome Fruits basket fic, check out Broken by Nocturnems Koneko (one word when you search for it in the fb section). Its on media miner and rated R but its great. Akito is a bastard in that one and its not completely done yet, but I think its worth it. If you can't find it, let me know and I'll send you the link.

I gotta go! Thank you all again and I will update again soon!

Ezzy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Blue eyes slowly drifted open within the darkness of her recovery room. For a moment, she didn't know where she was, causing her body to tense, however, that all changed when she looked down to see the mop of dark hair resting next to her left hand. Glancing over to the clock, she saw that it was already past one in the morning.

A sleepy smile graced her lips as she willed her body to move. Her limbs felt heavy and numb and she couldn't turn her body to face him. Regaining some control of her drugged body, Tohru lifted her small hand and gently rubbed the cheek of the man who had saved her life and the man that she loved. Her throat was dry and sore, so she remained silent as he began to stir.

o-o

Hatori was pulled from the darkness of sleep by something soft brushing against his cheek. For a moment, he thought it was Shigure or Ayame coming to check on them as they did only hours before, but when the strained and very quiet giggle reached his sensitive ears, hazel eyes opened to see the tiny hand that was stroking his lightly stubbly cheek.

A wave of relief washed over him as his hand came up to wrap around hers. He sat up with a wince, his muscles protesting angrily at the position he had been sleeping in, but that was ignored. The doctor stared into the heavy-lidded blue eyes that he had come to love so much as he brought the palm of her hand to his lips. He kissed the soft skin before moving his lips away and rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Hey Tohru…how are you feeling?" He asked quietly, watching as she tried to speak but winced instead.

He was immediately up and at the water cooler in the corner, filling a cup with a very small amount of the cold liquid and grabbing a straw from the box on the top of the tank. Once back at her bedside, he lifted the oxygen mask, making sure to be careful of the orange feeding tube in her nose, and placed the straw to her lips. "Drink slowly…I wish I could give you more, but you won't be able to eat or drink anything for a few days." He said quietly and saw her nod as she took long, slow sips from the cup, almost looking disappointed when it was gone.

Once the cup was empty, he sat it on the bedside table as she licked her parched lips and smiled down at her. "Better?"

"Much." She whispered and returned his smile. "How are you Hatori-san? Are you feeling okay?"

He chuckled aloud and shook his head. "You're the one that's injured and you're asking me how I am doing. I'm fine, my dear, just a little stiff. I was just…very worried about you." His hand came up and gently pushed the brown locks away from her face. "Are you in any pain?" He asked as he pulled her blankets down. He slipped the sheet beneath her gown to cover her pelvis before lifting her the gown to check her wound.

Tohru shook her head, not missing the look of guilt and sadness in his eyes. "None. My body feels a little numb though." She said.

"That's an effect from the anesthesia and the painkillers I've been gave you. The numbness should wear of soon but we're going to have to manage your pain." He said with a nod as he checked the incision and sutures. The area was a bit red, but there were no signs of infection. Guilt welled down in his chest when she bit her lip.

"Hatori…I hope you don't blame yourself." He looked as if he was going to protest, but she shook her head, causing him to remain silent. "It's not your fault. It's _no ones _fault." She reached over and clasped his hand tightly.

"I know that each head of the Souma family has gone mad before they died of illness." She watched as his eyes widened, but continued. "I know that the head of the family bears the weight of the juunishi curse and over time, they begin to lash out and their behavior becomes unexplainable and violent…for Akito…it simply started at a younger age than the previous heads…"

Hatori sat stunned as he listened to her speak. He had been the only one who knew the true reason behind Akito's madness. Sure, Ayame and Shigure knew that the madness occurred, but they didn't know nowhere near as much as Tohru was telling him right now.

"…And that's why I blame no one." She said as she finished speaking of the juunishi curse that Akito suffered under. "I have forgiven Akito already…and I know that his soul is at peace now." She smiled at the memory of the warmth he gave off when they embraced. Her face flushed hotly as she met the dragon's eyes, trying to push out the words that she wanted to say. "Ano..."

'Come on Tohru! You can do this!' She cheered herself on, steeling herself for the confession she was about to make to the handsome doctor.

"Hatori…I don't blame you and never will. You saved my life…and I could never fault the man…the man I love for something that he wasn't responsible for." He face was blazing red but her blue eyes never wavered from his hazel ones. "I'm glad that I'm in love with Hatori…because he is a wonderful, caring person who deserves to be loved. I only hope he'll let me love him…" She said in a quite but confident tone.

Hatori's heart felt as if it were going to burst within his chest as happiness welled within in. This was something that he thought that he'd never get a chance to experience. Hearing the strong, beautiful girl before him speak of the love she had had for him with such confidence and strength mad him love her even more.

The love that he had for her shone in his eyes, and he knew that the young onigri could see it, but inwardly he cursed himself. As much as he did love her and care for her, those three words would not spill from his lips. It was as if they were locked somewhere deep within him…in the same place he locked them away when he had to free Kana of her love for him.

After that experience, he had hidden them away, thinking that those words could only bring pain and suffering. And he had done such a good job of hiding from those words, now when he needed them and wanted to say them, he couldn't even say them.

Hatori took her hand on his and brought it to his lips. A kiss was placed against each digit and her palm before bringing it to rest over his heart. "Tohru…I care for you deeply…in a way I haven't cared for anyone since Kana…more than that actually." He admitted, a hit of red also flooding his cheeks. "I wish I could say those words but I-"

He was silenced when a she shook her head softly, a tear sliding down her smiling face. "Hatori, you don't have to say it. As long as you keep looking at me with your eyes showing me like they are now, I'll always know!"

He couldn't help the small chuckle of happiness that escaped his lips from the lilting tone of her voice. There was one thing though that they had to think about. "Tohru, what about the difference in our age? I know my family will accept it, but will yours?" He said, having heard the stories of her family from Kyo and Yuki.

Her smile widened even more. "I don't care what they think. I know that jiichan will be accepting and happy for us and that's all that matters to me. I don't care what the others think. They will most likely not accept it, but that doesn't matter to me. They'll be jealous that I've found such a handsome doctor to love and that I have someone that cares for me, while their relationships are in shambles." She said, her smirk turning evil as she thought about her last conversation with her grandfather. He had told her that her cousin's boyfriend had just left her and her aunt's recent engagement had been called off. Her male cousins had also been striking out with the ladies as well.

A tired yawn escaped her lips causing a warm smile to grace his lips. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Tohru, you need more rest…you've been through a lot and your body needs to heal." He said, pulling the blanket back up to cover her, then quickly changed the nearly empty IV bags. "Everyone is here waiting to see you, but they can do that first thing in the morning.''

"Hatori?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay here with me tonight." She asked shyly.

He gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "Of course I will." He said and walked to a closet door. After moving a few monitors out of the way, he emerged pushing a rollaway bed and carrying a pillow.

He made short work of setting up the bed, and pulled back the blanket. He lowered the hospital bed she was laying in before moving to lay on the bed he had just set up. The dragon rolled onto his side and took her hand in his. "Goodnight Tohru-chan." He said quietly. "We'll figure everything out in the morning."

She nodded and squeezed his hand as her eyes began to drift shut. "G'night…Tori.." She murmured as sleep took her once more, with the young doctor following soon after.

o-o

A smile traced Yuki's lips as he stood outside of Tohru's room. He had heard everything Tohru had said about how she felt about his cousin, and everything he had said in return. He hadn't meant to be eavesdropping on their conversation; he just couldn't sleep and had come to check on his injured friend.

As he walked away, he couldn't help the happiness he felt in his chest for the dragon and the onigri. The nezumi reentered his room and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

-o-o-o-Authors Notes-o-o-o-

Happy Birthday to me! I wanted to put out a new chapter today, so I did! It's a little gift to myself I guess…pathetic huh? -shrugs and grins cus she doesn't care if it is or not-

It has been horribly difficult trying to even access my stories. There is something with my ms word program to the point where I can't open ANY of my .doc, .rtf etc files. I'm just lucky I had this chapter saved on a disk, but everything else is not accessible. I'm trying to get chapters done, but since I can't even VIEW them to see where I left off, I'm at a standstill until I can reformat my computer.

Thank you to everyone for their support of my story and I wish I had time to thank you all, but I don't. It's seems my 24 years are finally catching up to me….

Just kidding. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review.

07132005


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

Hatori sat up on his cot and ran his fingers through his hair. Despite the sleep that he had gained during his evening at Tohru's bedside, there was still much to consider concerning his family. He knew that Shigure and Ayame were taking care of the funeral arrangements, but he knew that eventually they would have to choose a new patriarch for their family.

He knew that Shigure and Ayame, along with himself, had no real desire to become the family new leader. But he also knew that if no one else took the position, he would step forward. He would not let his family fall into a state of confusion or chaos because of his own selfish desires.

The dragon stood and checked over the sleeping girl and after giving her a dose of antibiotics through her IV, he slipped quietly from the room. Hatori moved to his office and entered the closet, removing a clean navy blue suit white dress shirt, boxers and tie, along with a few other items. He always kept a few changes of clothes in his office just in case he couldn't return to his home because of a patient.

A sigh escaped his lips as he ventured into his bathroom. He stripped out of his scrubs before turning on the shower. Eyes closed when the hot beads of water pelted his skin.

Once he had brushed his teeth, shaved and dressed, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was just after seven. Hatori left his office and went to the lab in search of his assistant.

Rounding the corner, he spotted Hisoka hunched over a stack of papers. "Morning Hisoka."

The violet eyed man turned to him and gave a short bow. "Good morning Doctor. How's our patient?"

"She's sleeping right now. I was about to go check on her again right now." He said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I need you to have all the staff who were involved in yesterday's events to re-sign and renew their confidentiality agreements."

Hisoka only smile and picked up the stack of papers he had been going over. "I held a little meeting with them while you caring for young Miss Honda."

The doctor smiled slightly at his assistant. Hisoka was good and he was glad to have the man working for him. "Arigato Hisoka, that makes things a lot easier."

"Hai Doctor. You have enough to worry about at the moment."

Hatori nodded and started towards the door but paused before leaving. "I'm going to be quite busy today. Please watch over Honda-san and if you need me, call my cell phone. I'll see you later." He said and heard a 'hai doctor' as he left the room.

After stopping by the small lunchroom and after he grabbed a bagel and cream cheese, he headed back to the little onigri's room. Food was placed on a nearby countertop and turned to find that his nurse had already filled a large syringe with a nutritional supplement shake for Tohru's feeding tube and put the roll-away bed back into the storage area.

He removed a few things from the cabinet before he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Hatori?"

The hazel-eyed man moved to her bedside and turned off the oxygen flow for the moment. He lifted the oxygen mask from her nose and mouth, taking care not to disturb the orange feeding tube that went through her nose and into her stomach. One of his hands moved down to clasp one of her small hands in his. "Good morning Tohru. I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked quietly and was rewarded with a sweet, but sleepy smile.

"No, I was already awake. I was just thinking…" She paused for a moment. "about what to tell Uo-chan and Hana-chan…" She finished, biting her lower lip.

Hatori gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "They are your best friends…they'll really want to know that you're okay, especially since you had to have emergency surgery, Tohru-chan…"

Tohru was silent for a moment as she thought, still biting her lip. "Well, I can't and won't tell them that Akito did this. That would be putting the entire family at risk…I wont do that because I love them all…and I love you." She said as her cheeks reddened.

Hatori felt his heart soar in his chest once again at hearing her words. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Arigato…" He whispered, his mind already finding an ailment to cover Tohru's sudden surgery.

"Hmm…maybe we could tell them it was my appendix…" She said, her thumb rubbing the palm of his hand.

The dragon nodded, giving her a small smile. "Actually Tohru, I was thinking the same thing. We'll tell them that your appendix burst, and you needed emergency surgery."

She nodded and looked into his hazel eyes. "And if Uo-chan and Hana-chan ask, I can say that I was having stomach pains, but I didn't think it was anything serious." She said, leaning back into the pillows and bringing her free hand to rest across her chest.

Hatori released her hand and moved to the counter. He removed the clear plastic tubing that he had removed from the cabinet before hooking it up to the oxygen meter so she wouldn't have to wear the bothersome mask. He had just finished tucking the tubes behind her ears when a soft knock sounded at the door.

The doctor gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He felt her respond after a moment of surprise. The kiss was that of new lovers: tender and loving, lips caressing one another gently, yet it was still shy.

He pulled back and smiled when he saw the blush in her cheeks and the love in her eyes before going over and opening the door. The onigri smiled widely when her friends entered the room and came to her bedside.

"Tohru-hime! You're awake!" Momiji said, not too loudly, but the happiness was clear in his voice.

"How are you Honda-san?" Yuki asked as he sat near her foot, still looking slightly tired.

"I'm good! A little sore…but good." She said, feeling a bit tired.

Shigure reached over and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so glad my little flower is okay." He said before backing away so she could talk to the younger juunishi.

Ayame turned to Shigure and Hatori after greeting Tohru warmly. "We'd better get going…Mr. Kishimoto will be expecting us soon."

At the mention of her principal's name, blue eyes looked up to the three and finally settled on the dragon. "Ano…Hatori?"

"Hai?" He knew what she was about to ask, and from the looks of the rest of the juunishi, they did as well.

"When will I be able to go back to school? We only have a few weeks left of classes and I can't miss them or my exams…"

A sigh escaped his lips as his hands dipped into his pockets. "I'm sorry Tohru, but its going to be a few weeks until you can get around without much pain and right now, your body has to heal. You need to stay in bed and relax."

Tohru's eyes began to tear as Kagura sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her arms around her. "But I have to go to school! I have…I have to graduate…"

"Don't cry Tohru," Kyo said in a soft tone. If there was one thing he hated, it was to see her crying. "Hatori, Shigure and Ayame are on their way to talk to the principal. Everything will be fine." He said and got nods from Haru, Momiji and Yuki.

"Don't worry Tohru-kun, we'll work everything out, I promise." Hatori said, stepping to the foot of the bed and gestured to his cousins. "They will be staying with you for today to keep you company."

He then looked to the younger juunishi. "If she is in any pain, let Hisoka know and he'll give her something for it. Kagura, if you would," he moved over to where the large, needle-less syringe with the nutritional supplement to the girl, then grabbed his bagel. "You remember how to do tube feedings from helping Akito with his, right?"

"Of course. Don't worry, we'll take good care of her." The older girl said with a smile.

The dragon moved to the head of the bed and leaned in close to her ear. "Everything will be fine…Trust me." He whispered and got a nod in reply, then made his way to the door. Ayame immediately latched onto his arm happily and waved.

"We'll be back!" He said as the three adults left the room and headed out to Hatori's car. Soon they were on their way to the school for their meeting.

-o-o-

Mazurka looked up when the office door opened and three men walked in. Her eyes widened a bit at the three handsome men that now stood before her. One had amazing golden eyes and silver hair; the second was wearing a black suit and had kind brown eyes. The third man seemed to be the most serious of the three. He was wearing a navy blue suit and had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Miss?" The one wearing the black suit said, trying to get her attention.

Horribly embarrassed, Mizuki swallowed hard as the mouth went dry and her cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry sirs, how can I help you?" She managed.

Ayame stepped forward and smiled warmly at the flustered young woman. "Hai, we have an appointment to speak to Mr. Kishimoto concerning Honda Tohru."

She nodded bowed to the three men. "I'll let him know that you're here." She said before moving to a door to the side. A moment later she returned. "Right this way Sirs."

The three men followed her into the office there the principal stood waiting for them. "Ah Mr. Kishimoto!" Ayame started with a flourish as he glided into the office. "The amazing and absolutely wonderful Mabudachi trio has returned to grace the halls of this wonderful school once more!"

Shigure smirked and suppressed a snicker as he watched the old man pale under the oppressive weight of the hibe's energy. Just as the man looked as if he was going to snap, Hatori stepped forward and placed his hand on the golden-eyed man's shoulder. "Ayame…calm down." He said, halting the words that had been flying from his mouth. "We don't need you giving Mr. Kishimoto a heart attack before we take care of business."

The sliver haired man calmed and sat, while the principal let out a sigh of relief. Soon all four men were seated, the principal let out a sigh of relief. "So you're here today to discuss Honda Tohru." He prompted.

Hatori nodded and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable as he prepared to tell the lie they had concocted. "Yesterday, I checked Tohru out of class because of family matters, but shortly after we left, she collapsed."

"Is she okay? Do you know what happened to her?" He asked with concern as the doctor nodded.

"She's in stable condition. Her appendix burst and she needed emergency surgery. Apparently she had been having pains for some time, but didn't think anything of it."

"Well that's good to hear. Ever since the poor girl's mother died, she has been pushing herself. I can still remember the day that I had to pull her from class to tell her that there had been an accident…many students would have given up, but she just kept going…"

The three juunishi nodded in agreement. "Its that determination that brought her to tears this morning." Hatori said. "She still has a lot of healing to do and she's worried about school."

"With this being the last month of school," Ayame continued, his tone a little more serious. "and with only three weeks left for the seniors, she's wanting to return to class, but she's not well enough. Honda-san is afraid that she will break the promise she made to her mother and not be able to graduate."

"I see…" He said and picked up a pen and began writing notes as the men continued to speak.

"We've come to see what our options for her to graduate with the rest of her class since she will not be able to attend."

The principal brought his hand up to rub at his chin. "Well, I could talk to her teachers and get the work that she would miss, but since they would be reviewing for tests, that may make it a bit difficult for her. She wouldn't have the instruction and ask questions like she would in class."

Shigure placed his elbow on the edge of the large desk as his chin came to rest on the palm of his hand. "Mr. Kishimoto, if you can get the coursework from her teachers and we hired a private tutor to help her study, will that be acceptable? See would be getting the instruction she needs."

"And she may be well enough to at least come in to take her exams in class by then, but like I said, she needs rest for her body to heal properly."

The principal reached over to his Rolodex and thumbed through the cards. Eventually he found the one that he needed and handed it to Ayame. "Her name is Hiroshita Kaiya. She's an excellent tutor and I know that she will be more than willing to help Miss Honda with her studies." He stood and went to the door. "Mizuki, please contact Honda Tohru's instructors and inform them that I would like to meet with them at lunch."

"Hai, Kishimoto-sama." She said and went to work as he closed the door once more.

"I will speak with them and have them put together the assignments and reviews for Tohru as well as a copy of the lesson plans for Hiroshita-sensei or whomever you wish to hire for her. I'll have Yuki bring the coursework home today."

Shigure shook his head. "Actually, Yuki, Momiji and Hatsuharu will not be attending classes today. We've had a death in the family."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kishimoto bowed his head slightly. "You have my condolences." He said and got a slight nod from the three men.

"Arigato." Shigure said, returning the slight bow. "We take comfort in knowing that he's no longer in pain."

Suppressing the need to roll his eyes at his cousin's statement, Hatori simply nodded and stood. "Well Mr. Kishimoto, Arigato for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with us. Someone will pick up her course work tomorrow."

"Before we leave, is there any way we can speak to Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki? They'd want to know what happened after she left class so suddenly and why she's not here today." Shigure said. "Those girls are like Tohru's sisters."

The principal nodded and reached for his phone. After a few moment's, he hung up. "They're on their way down. You can use my office to speak with them." He said and stood, leaving the three men alone in the office. A few moments later two girls rushed into the office, looks of concern clear on their faces.

Shigure leaned against the desk and gestured to the chairs. "Have a seat girls."

The teens exchanged a glance and after a moment of hesitation, took two of the recently vacated chairs. Arisa looked took Saki before looking up to the inu. "Shigure-sensei, where is Tohru-chan? We're worried about her. We came by your house last night to check on her, but no one was home."

"Well yesterday, Hatori had to pick her up for a appointment that she had forgotten about." Shigure lied easily as Hatori continued.

"As we were going to her appointment, She became very pale. Her temperature spiked and she began experiencing excruciating pain. I rushed her back to my office and found that her appendix had burst." Hatori said calmly. He hated to have to lie to they, but it couldn't be helped.

"Is Tohru-chan okay!" They asked at the same time.

"She is recovering. The surgery was successful but she will take time to heal and because of this, she will not be in class until finals."

Arisa looked out the window and up to the sky before letting out a sigh. "She must be devastated and afraid...she is always worried about her grades and now that she isn't going to be in class for our sensei's instruction and reviews, she's going to stress herself out." She said and received a small nod of agreement from Saki.

"Well we have a solution for that. When we leave, we're going to place a call to a private tutor for her. She will graduate." Ayame said in a confident and comforting tone to the girls.

"I'll make a deal with you." Hatori started. "I will come and pick you up after classes so you can visit with her if you gather her class work. Mr. Kishimoto is going to speak with her teachers today and the packets will be ready by the end of the day."

Hana-chan nodded. "Of course. We'll do anything to help Tohru."

"Then it's settled. I will pick you up after your classes." Hatori said as the girls moved to their feet, thanking them for letting them know about the girl who meant so much to them. With a bow, Hana-chan and Uo-chan left the office and returned to their class.

o-o

After thanking for the principal for his help, he informed him that Saki and Arisa would be getting Tohru's schoolwork. As they exited the school, Hatori pulled out the number for the tutor and called her on his cell.

"Hello, this is Hiroshita Kaiya." The voice said on the other end.

"Hello Ms. Hiroshita, this is Sohma Hatori. I was giving your name by Mr. Kishimoto because we're in need of a tutor."

"Well I may be able to help you with that." She said, the smile evident in her voice. "What year is the student?"

"She's a senior. Her graduation is in a few weeks and she will not be able to attend classes for that period of time. Her principal has granted her permission to study at home and take her finals and we want to be assured that she is able to earn a passing grade and graduate." He said, watching as Ayame hung on Shigure's arm as he spoke on his own cell.

Through the phone he could hear the sound of flipping pages and shuffling before she spoke. "What's the student's name and if you don't mind me asking, what's the reason for her not attending regular classes?"

"Her name is Honda Tohru and she has just had surgery." Hatori replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it helps me to know whether there will be any possible distractions during our lessons." She said, making a note that pain management may be an issue.

They spoke for a few more moments and arrangements were made for her to come and meet with Tohru tomorrow, but her actually lessons wouldn't begin until next week. By then, her feeding tube would be removed and things would have a chance to calm down after Akito's funeral.

After relaying the conversation to Ayame and Shigure, the drove to their next stop, Kazuma's dojo.

o-o

Four cups of tea were poured as the sat in Kazuma's kitchen. He took his seat as Shigure and Ayame told Hatori and the sensei of the funeral plans.

"So everything is set?" Kazuma asked and took a sip of his tea.

"Yep. 'Gure-san spoke to the funeral home. The funeral will be on Friday." He said so all the flowers and preparations can be finished.

Hatori nodded gratefully to his cousins and leaned back in his chair. "Shigure, Ayame, thanks for taking care of all of those preparations...but there is something that we must discuss. Our family needs a new head." He said and the room fell quiet.

o-o

"Holy cow..." Arisa murmured as the reached the main house of the Sohma family. Ayame giggled at her statement, instantly thinking of Haru and earning a smile from Shigure who sat in the front seat.

Hatori pulled to a stop outside of the clinic and grabbed the manila folder that held the schoolwork for the little onigri. The girls and his cousins climbed out of the car before following Hatori into the clinic. Hisoka greeted them with a small bow.

"Good afternoon Doctor."

"Girls, why don't you have a seat and I'll take you back to see her in a few moments." Hana-chan and Uo-chan nodded and went to the small waiting area to wait by the couch. "Hello Hisoka. Were there any problems while I was out?"

The raven-haired physicians' assistant handed him Tohru's chart. "She did have some sever pain about two hours ago, but since I gave her a dose of morphine in her IV, she hasn't had any other problems. Kagura did her tube feeding at breakfast and lunch and when I checked a few minutes ago, she was dozing."

"Arigato," The dragon started. "You're free to leave. Go home and get some rest." He clasped the man's shoulder before going down the hallway to Tohru's room.

As he walked inside the quiet and darkened room, he couldn't help the slight upturn of the corner of his lips when he heard the blue-eyed girl humming softly to herself with a dreamy smile on her lips. Her gaze remained on the TV but the sound was muted. He moved deeper into the room and drew the curtain that was in front of the door but didn't close it completely. "Tohru..."

The young woman blinked sluggishly before her eyes found their way to him. "Tori-san." A lazy smile grew larger as she wave him over.

The doctor moved to sit on the bed at her hip and took her hand in his, since the bend in the bed that was keeping her upright prevented him from sitting elsewhere. She giggled which caused him to chuckle. "I see that the pain killers are working quite well for you." Hatori stated as he watched the euphoric young woman's sluggish movements. "As if I couldn't already tell, how are you doing?"

"I'm great...I'm super!" She gave him a thumbs up with her free hand.

The dragon smiled once more and chuckled. "That's good to hear."

"I missed Hatori though...you've been gone a long time." She pouted cutely, but it slowly faded into a sweet smile.

"I regret that. There was a lot that needed to be taken care of today but I'm not going anywhere else tonight." His thumb ran idly across her palm before, admiring the softness despite all of the work she was know to do.

"I do have some good news for you. We spoke to Mr. Kishimoto and he has agreed to allow you to do your studies at home. He gave us the name of a private instructor and she will be coming out to meet you tomorrow then your lessons will start on Monday."

He watched her face and saw a mired of emotions cross her face. Her hand came up and brushed a tear away from her cheek. "Hatori...you didn't have to do any of this...but I thank you so much!"

His hand came up to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb and a small smile traced his lips. "You don't have to thank me, my Tohru...please don't cry." He said and leaned, placing a soft but sweet little kiss on her lips.

The small young woman pushed back lightly into the kiss and let out a sad sigh when it ended. "You're so good to me." She whispered with a lazy smile.

o-o

Crimson and brown eyes widened at what they saw through the partially opened curtain. Kyo's mouth opened, but no words were allowed to escape before he was pulled from the room by the little blonde haired teen. Momiji managed to drag the neko outside to where Yuki was standing as he looked out over the garden.

"What in the hell was that!" Kyo sputtered, causing Yuki to turn his gaze on the rabbit and neko.

Momiji smiled brightly and spun in a circle. "Tori-san kissed Tohru!" He said in an excited whisper. "I knew he liked her!"

Kyo's jaw dropped when he saw the smile that traced Yuki's lips. "You knew about that!"

"Of course I knew, Baka! Everyone can tell that he has feelings for her and Tohru is head over heels for him." He said. "You have eyes so you had to have seen the way she looks at him, right?"

The orange haired boy thought about it for a moment. In fact, he had seen the way the little onigri looked at his cousin. He had thought it was simply out of admiration and friendship with the dragon, but now that he thought back on it, he remembered the way her cheeks would turn a pleasant shade of red.

"Yeah...You're right." He said with a small smile.

Kyo thought about the kiss that he and Momiji had just witnessed. He had seen the way Tohru pushed back into the kiss that she shared with his cousin, he knew that she did love Hatori...very much so.

"Isn't it great!" Momiji said with a wide smile. "If they get married, she'll be a part of our family for real!"

"Yeah, I'm...happy for them." Kyo said honestly and stared out at the garden with his two cousins.

o-o

Hatori pushed chocolate strands away from her face as his other hand rubbed the back of her hand for a moment. He watched as her eyes slowly began to drift closed, but she couldn't just yet. "Tohru, I need you to stay awake for a little while, okay?"

She nodded and looked curious as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. He walked out to the waiting room where Kagura was talking with Arisa and Saki before the raven-haired psychic looked up to meet his hazel eyes. "Can we see her now."

Hatori nodded as they both stood and led them back to the room and stepped inside, with Arisa and Saki hidden by the curtain. "Tohru, you still awake."

"Hai." She replied quietly.

"Good, you have visitors." He said and met her eyes before pulling back the curtain and watching once tired eyes brighten.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" She called happily as the girls rushed over and hugged her tightly.

The doctor smiled briefly as he watched the two young women embrace his Tohru before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

"Tori-san?"

He turned and was greeted by the silver haired snake. Ayame walked along side him as they went to Hatori's office where Shigure was already waiting for them. They all took seats within his office before the inu tossed a checkbook to Hatori. "For the temple donation...we couldn't decide on how much."

Hatori nodded and quickly wrote out a check for 1,683,750 yen ($15,000 usd) and signed it before tossing it back to Hatori. The men sat in a peaceful silence for a moment before Ayame smiled. "So..."

"So?" Hatori quirked his eyebrow as he placed a cigarette between his lips.

"So, you really do love her, don't you?" Both Ayame and Shigure asked in unison, grinning when the unlit cigarette fell to the floor.

-oo-AN-oo-

I'm sorta back, but not really. My word program is still being extremely stupid, but I did manage to get WordPad working. If there are spelling errors (which I hope I caught all of them), I apologize.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I really hope that you all are still enjoying this story. For those of you reading my others, they still are in the works. I wont give up on any of them, but you'll have to be patient.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and I hope to give you more soon. I'm still deciding on who I want to be the new head of the Sohma family and if you wish to make suggestions, go ahead and I'll try to take all suggestions into consideration.

Also, the Temple donation...well, I've been reading up on Japanese funeral ceremonies just to get a feel of what they're really like, but I was SHOCKED to read that the average Japanese Buddhist funeral cost $40,000. My jaw dropped. I can't even picture that amount of money, let alone spending that amount on a funeral alone.

Well that's it for now. I'm gotta finish my update for 'My Light.' Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed my story! They really inspire me!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: I don't own it...wish I did though...

* * *

Hatori closed his mouth after shaking off the shock. He tilted his head back against the headrest. "She said she loves me and I told her I feel the same."

"But let me guess," Shigure took a drag of the cigarette he had just stolen from the dragon's sliver case. "You didn't actually say 'I love you' to my darling little flower?"

The doctor didn't reply immediately. He sunk back into the leather office chair and looked to the ceiling. "...No, but she knows that I do."

The hibe leaned forward and placed his elbow on the desktop, his chin resting on his hand. "Tori-san, you don't have anything to worry about anymore. There's no one to hurt Tohru-chan so you can tell her. You've got to push those thoughts aside that something bad will happen simply because you say 'I love you' to a person."

Ayame was right. It was something he already knew, but it had been simply too ingrained in his mind and soul. "I know Aya, but you know that for me, love always equaled pain for everyone involved...I do want to be able to say them to her."

"Okay then!" Ayame started with happiness in his voice. "We'll practice!"

"What?" The dragon and the dog said in unison.

"Com on Tori-san, its a great idea! The more you say those words and see that nothing will happen, it will take less time for you to actually feel comfortable saying it. We all know that Tohru is the type of person that doesn't need to hear that she's loved because she can see and feel it simply by looking at you. I can see it now..." The hibe's eyes took on a sparkle that both men knew quite well. When Aya got like this, they didn't know what words would come flying from his mouth or what he would do.

Hatori groaned.

Ayame stood and without warning, grabbed Shigure's arm, causing the inu yelp in surprise. "Tori! You'll sweep Tohru into your arms like this-" He yanked Shigure into his arms and pulled him to his chest. "And say, 'my beautiful Tohru! I love you!'

"She'll say 'Oh Hatori! I love you too!'" He said, doing a bad impression of Tohru's voice before dipping a still surprised inu. "And then you'll dip her like this and lay a big, passionate kiss on her lips...like this!"

Shigure never had a chance...

Ayame pressed his lips to Shigure's in a loud and sloppy kiss before dropping the inu on the carpet. "After this, you'll have Tohru melting in your warm embrace." He said with a happy sigh.

As Shigure sputtered and groaned on the floor, Hatori was having a difficult time containing his laughter behind his hand. Tears welled up in his hazel eyes when the inu moved to his knees in front of the desk, pouting up at the hibe. "Aya-san, you're a rough lover."

"No I'm not. I just know you like a little pain, 'Gure-san." He gave the dragon a wink before reclaiming his seat with a wide grin. The golden-eyed man looked to his cousin as he regained control over his amusement.

"Tori-san?" Ayame called in a sweet tone.

Hazel eyes gazed up suspiciously at the silver haired man before answering him with a suspicious 'what?'

"Tell me you love me."

"What!"

"You heard me. Say 'Ayame, I love you.'"

"No."

"Come on Tori-san!"

Shigure, who had slumped to the floor in his laughter, peeked over the desk. "Yeah Tori-san, say it."

Hatori glared at the inu before flicking his silver cigarette case and sending it sliding fast across the desktop. Dark eyes widened as the metal case hit the bridge of his nose. Shigure rubbed the red spot that had formed as Hatori smirked.

"Ha-san is mean!" He whined with a pout.

"You deserved it." Hatori replied dryly.

"Don't distract him, Gure-san." Ayame said, petting the inu's head as if he were in his juunishi form.

"No, Ayame."

"Please Tori? Pretty, pretty please? Just once?"

The doctor glared as the hibe continued to beg. A sigh escaped his lips and his eyes closed.

"Just repeat after me." Aya said, gaining another sigh from the dragon. "I-"

-Sigh- "I-"

"Love-"

-Pause and sighs once more- "Love-"

"You Ayame!" The platinum haired man said with flourish as he stood.

"You...Ayame." The doctor forced from his lips.

"Now put it all together!"

Hatori closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep calming breath. "I...I love...you, Ayame."

Before the doctor knew it, the silver haired man was in his lap and squealing happily. "I LOVE YOU TOO 'TORI-SAN!"

The hibe chattered at a mile a minute while clinging to him. Hatori hear Shigure's insane laughter from somewhere below the level of the desk. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 'I knew I should have resisted and kept my mouth shut...' he thought as the man in his lap continued to talk.

o-o Author's Notes o-o

hehehe -dodges anything that is thrown- This was the shortest chapter that I have ever written. It took about 30 minutes to do it

-Cuddles Ayame- he's just so cute that I had to do something for him and for some reason, I could see him doing this so clearly…it was almost like part of an episode playing in my head…but maybe that was just me :-D Plus, he just want his Tori-san to be happy.

I want to thank all of you for reviewing this story so far and for those of you who are waiting for 'Always Smiling' or 'My Light', They are in the works. Things are just going very slowly for me.

Those of you who are reading this fic in particular…LUCKY YOU! This is the story that acts like my break while writing the other two. If I get stuck on ideas or I lose my flow for AS or ML, I pull out this one and it just all comes pouring out.

-glares at muse- It seems as though she's favoring fruits basket and my more -cough- hentai-ish stories.

Remi the muse: It's not my fault!

YES IT IS! Um…yeah, anyway. No updates anytime this weekend. I'm completely reformatting my computer so I will be burning like crazy to save the 300+ anime episodes , 100+ mp3's, and 1500+ word files. Seriously guys and gals, you should SEE how many labeled and carefully organized burned cds I have on my desk, bookshelf and Tv…it's insane! –Pets her burner-

Hopefully with this reformat, my ms word and printer drivers will work again. I think my computer has some emotional problems…

-Grabs Remi by the ear and drags her away- Bye everyone, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Ezzy


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

* * *

Hatori moved to his desk and opened the drawer to remove his keys. He walked back into the waiting area where Shigure was waiting with Arisa and Saki. "Shigure…" 

"I know, I know! I'll be careful." The inu said, waving the young doctor off.

"Don't worry Haa-san! I'll make sure he doesn't take too many side trips." Momiji said happily, slinging a pack over his shoulder.

"The boys will be staying at my place tonight, so I'll stop to get something for dinner since my little flower can't cook for me." He said with a pout, earning a roll of the eyes from Hatori and Arisa.

Haru, Yuki and Kyo walked from the rear of the clinic where Tohru's room was located and moved to the door. "We're going to get Haru's clothes and then we'll walk down to the house." Yuki said and jumped slightly when Haru latched to his arm.

"That means don't take all night bringing back the food Shigure! I'm starving!" Kyo griped as Haru and Yuki said goodbye to Arisa and Saki.

"I want my car back in the morning Shigure…in one piece."

"Okay, okay!" He said as Ayame came out of the back and moved to Shigure's side so he could be dropped off as well. The air was cool and they didn't want to risk him transforming on his way home.

Hatori watched and shook his head as Ayame began chatting to Arisa and Saki about their clothing. He had gotten all kinds of ideas for two new clothing styles, one with a gothic-type element to it and the other, a new waitress line with a nice short skirt. His more unique male customers would love the new styles.

Suddenly, the once lively clinic was quiet again and Hatori let out a quiet sigh of relief. The doctor ran his fingers through his hair before glancing over at the clock. He was surprised to see that it was already past 8:30.

The handsome doctor moved back to his office and stripped out of the suit, draping it over a chair as a reminder to have it cleaned. A white undershirt was removed from his closet and slipped on. The white tank clung to his chest and stomach ever so slightly before he slipped into a pair of scrub bottoms that were one size too large. He had forgotten to stop by his house to grab more clothing, but he didn't mind. He made a mental note to call Shigure in the morning to ask him to stop by his home before moving down the hallway.

Once again, he entered the small kitchenette and began pulling a few items from a cabinet. He mixed the nutritional supplement for his little patient then opened the fridge to see what he could find inside. His eyebrow rose at the sight of the bowl in the shelf with a small note taped to it.

_'Hatori_

_You've been so busy taking care of Honda-san that you haven't been taking care of yourself. I made you something to eat. I expect to see the bowl in the sink empty when I come in for my shift tomorrow morning or there'll be hell to pay, Doctor.'_

_Remiko'_

The hazel-eyed man smiled softly. Remiko, one of his nurses, always worried about him. She often was the one to remind him to eat or rest while taking care of Akito when he was ill. It had taken him a year to get her to call him something other than Dr. Sohma.

The food was placed into the microwave to heat up as he leaned against the counter. Tomorrow he would get to spend more time with Tohru and all that he really had to do was write the second check to complete their donation to the temple. He would go with Shigure to take the check to the temple and send out the notices to family and friends while Ayame was preparing the kimono that the former Sohma head would be buried in. It would take the rest of the day for the silver haired hibe to complete the garment in the design that Akito himself had chosen months before, and at time they would have the funeral and wake.

A sharp 'ding' filled the air, shaking the hazel-eyed man from his thoughts. Hatori sighed and removed the bowl from the before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and taking a bite. He suppressed the urge to moan in satisfaction at the perfectly spiced vegetables and beef over white rice. Remiko was right, he really hadn't been taking care of himself very well. He didn't notice until now, just how hungry he was. He knew that if Tohru found out that he wasn't taking care of himself because he was taking care of her, she be upset.

His beautiful Tohru cared too much about her friends and family and to know that they were ignoring themselves, even in the slightest, to take care of her, would make her feel like a burden to them. He wanted to do this for her but at the same time, he didn't want her to be concerned about him. She needed to heal and she wouldn't do so, worrying about him.

Hatori ate the last of the rice and quickly washed the bowl before grabbing the supplement for Tohru and a glass of ice tea for himself. He didn't want to eat in front of her since she couldn't. The light in the small kitchenette was shut off before he retreated down the hall to his loves' room.

The curtain that was drawn in front of the door was pushed to the side and he quietly entered the room, closing the door behind him. A smile traced his lips as he watched the healing girl sleep. The items he carried in his hand were placed on a countertop as he went to move the bed out of the storage closet once more, only to see that it had already been done. 'Yuki and Haru must have set it up before they left…' He said and shook his head, mentally thanking the boys.

He grabbed the syringe of her supplement before moving to sit at her hip. "Tohru…" He said quietly, taking her small hand in his free one. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and felt her begin to respond. She squeezed back and a sigh escaped her lips as blue-green eyes fluttered open.

"Hatori," She smiled as her eyes focused on his handsome face. "Thank you for bringing my friends to see me…it made me feel better to see them and to let them know I'm okay."

"You're welcome Tohru. The are welcome to come and see you anytime while you're here…" He trailed off, wondering where his little onigri would go after she was able to move around once again. Would she go back to Shigure's or would she want to come home with him? Either way, it wouldn't matter. Whatever she decided, he would still be there with her. He had no reason to distance himself now that Akito had passed.

"When they are here, we just have to be cautious so that there are no transformations." He said and watched as she smiled and nodded. "How are you feeling Tohru?"

The chocolate haired girl shifted and grimaced, her hand going down to the wound on her stomach. "It hurts…but just a little bit."

Hatori knew that she wasn't telling him the complete truth. He could see the pain in her eyes and it told him that she was hurting pretty bad. She had probably been pushing it aside while visiting with the younger juunishi and her best friends. Sleep was probably keeping the pain at bay until he woke her.

The young doctor immediately moved to the cabinet and grabbed the vial of pain medication for her. He quickly drew up a dose of the drug and injected it into her IV. He studied her intently for a moment and watched as the pain faded from her features. He tossed the needle into the sharps container before moving back to her side. "Tohru-chan, when you hurting, please tell me. I don't want to see you in pain like that if I can prevent it."

"I'm sorry Tori…I just don't want you to worry about me. You've taken such good care of me already, I feel like-"

Hatori placed his finger to her lip, silencing her before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Tohru…you're not a burden, you're not a liability or anything you may be thinking. I want to take care of you. No matter what, I will always be here to take care of you…I care about you too much." He brushed his nose gently against hers and smiled when she leaned in to peck his lips softly.

"Thank you Hatori." She said quietly.

He gave her a smile and pulled away to reach for the syringe. "Its time for your tube feeding and then we'll get some rest. You've had a long day, Tohru-chan."

She nodded slightly in agreement and watched as he stood. The large syringe was screwed onto the tube that was fed through her nose and into her stomach. Tohru scrunched up her face at being fed like this, but she would never complain about it.

"Ready?"

"Hai."

Slowly he pressed the plunger into causing the milkshake-like mixture into the tube. The sensation was odd to say the least. She could feel the faint wave of hunger that she had felt slowly disappeared as her stomach filled with the mixture. "That feels so strange..." She said he pushed the last bit through the syringe.

"I imagine it does. Don't worry, you only have to do this for a few more days, then we can start you on a liquid diet." He said as he finished up and tape the tube back to her cheek so it was out of the way.

Hatori took his seat on her bed once more before lifting her gown a bit to check her stomach. The sutured skin was a little red and puffy, but not unusual. He reached over and grabbed a tube of ointment and a gauze pad, squeezing some of the medicine on the white square. "Your new sensei will be stopping by in the morning."

"I hope she'll be able to keep me caught up because I don't want to be left behind and I want to make my mom proud…but you already know that. I will try my hardest with my new sensei because I want to make you proud of me too." She said and gave him a smile.

"Tohru, I'm already proud of you. Every accomplishment you've made has seemed to be against the odds. Where many would have given up and crumbled under pressure, you pressed forward." He said, looking up form his work to meet her blue green eyes and giving her a faint smile.

"Arigato…" She said with a pretty blush tinting her cheeks when he smiled at her. That always seemed to happen when he smiled at her. "Hatori?"

"Yes Tohru?"

"When will Akito's funeral be?"

The doctor paused from treating his wound to look up to her once more. "The day after tomorrow. The preparations are almost done."

"I would like to go to at least the funeral."

Hatori covered the wound with the gauze pad in silence and covered her back up before he felt her take his hand in his. "Why? He hurt you…badly."

Tohru though for a moment, but couldn't think of a way to make him understand. "This wont make a lot of sense, but I do want to pay my respects to him. I know that he wasn't the person that the curse made him to be…I saw who he really was and the real Akito wasn't anyone to fear. I want to pay my respects to the _real_ Akito…the one who actually cared about his family."

She was right. It didn't make a lot of sense to him, but then again, she did know about that madness caused by the curse and that he was affected at a much younger age than the previous Souma patriarchs. "Tohru, is this something you felt or sensed while you were unconscious?" He asked with curiosity.

The onigri nodded hesitantly. "Please don't think I'm crazy…but when I was unconscious, I saw my okaasan, and Akito was there too. We spoke and before I woke up, a warm white light poured from his body. I felt so warm and…eh…I don't know how to describe it."

"Don't worry Tohru. I wouldn't think that you were crazy. Many strange things happen within the Souma family. Maybe whatever you saw or felt will make sense in time." Hatori said and ran his thumb over the back of her hand before letting out a sigh. "I will allow you to go to the funeral, but you can not exert yourself or get up from the wheelchair, nor will you push yourself. Deal?"

"Deal." She said with a smile and gave his hand a slight shake. She looked into his hazel eyes and saw the tiredness that lay within them. "Maybe you should get some rest, Hatori." She said with a yawn herself.

The doctor nodded and dimmed the lights in the room before moving to the bed that Yuki and Haru had set up for him. The blankets were tossed back before he slipped between the cool sheets, lying on his side as he faced Tohru.

"G'night, my Hatori…" She said and closed her eyes.

"Sleep well, Tohru-chan." He said quietly and reached over, pushing her hair away from her face as she slipped into a drug induced sleep one more.

Hatori closed his eyes, thinking of what the young onigri's words. 'White light…I wonder what that meant. Why did Akito appear to her? Was it a vision or just a dream?' He asked himself. If it had only been her okaasan that had appeared to her, Hatori would have simply believed it to be nothing more than a dream. But since Akito had appeared, the Akito he had remembered from what seemed like so long ago, it made him wonder what it was that his Tohru had experienced.

The young doctor felt consciousness flee him as exhaustion pulled him away from his thoughts.

o-o-o-o

Salt and pepper hair was pushed from green eyes as she pulled her car to a stop outside of the Souma Clinic. The drive through the estate had been amazing to say the least. The gardens and homes that led to the main house were beautiful and the main house itself, reminded her of the feudal estates she had seen in her travels and studies.

"Wow…" She said under her breath before turning to the small clinic she had been directed to.

A woman in her twenties climbed out of her car and headed to the door of the clinic and was greeted by a man with shoulder length raven hair. "Hiroshita-sensei, correct?" He asked with a smile.

"Correct." She said with a smile of her own and a slight bow.

"I'm Hisoka, Dr. Souma's assistant. Come, I'll take you to see the doctor, he's just finishing up some paperwork." He said and led her inside where she immediately removed her shoes and slipped into a pair of slippers.

"Thank you Hisoka, its nice to meet you. You can just call me Kaiya."

Hisoka gave her a kind smile before nodding and leading her through the clinic. They soon arrived at a shoji door where he knocked softly.

o-o

Hatori finished his notes on Tohru's chart before closing it and stretching. She had awakened during the middle of the night twice in pain. The first time was simply because the medication had worn off and wound was simply aching to the point where she had awakened. The second time was the worse. His little onigri had managed to roll onto her side in her sleep and the resulting pressure had caused her to cry out in pain.

He had immediately hopped up when he heard her and helped her to lie on her back once more. The wound had begun to bleed slightly where a stitch had been pulled, but there were no serious problems. He remembered how she had apologized profusely through her tears for waking him again and told of how she sometimes liked to sleep on her side or stomach.

A barrier of rolled blankets and pillows had prevented her from rolling onto her right side during the night. Hatori had sat with her on the bed, running his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep once more.

Currently, Remiko was helping the young woman take care of her personal needs and preparing her for the visit with her new tutor. He knew that she would be arriving soon, so he pulled out the family's checkbook. This would be the final part of the donation for the temple and the service would take place tomorrow. Hatori signed his name at the bottom of the check before looking at the blank spaces where the amount would be placed in consideration before making it out. Along with the previous donation, this donation of 3,477,239.95 yen ($30,000 USD), they had made a rather generous donation of 5,160,989.95 yen.

Hatori tossed the pen onto the desk before leaning back in his chair and stretching, letting out a small yawn. A soft knock sounded at the door causing him to sit up and place the checkbook back in the desk drawer.

"Come in." He called and stood, straightening his suit before moving to the other side of the desk.

He watched as Hisoka opened the shoji door with a young woman in tow. "Doctor, this is Hiroshita Kaiya."

The woman stepped forward and gave Hatori a small bow and a smile. "Doctor Souma, it's nice to meet you."

"Thank you Hisoka." The hazel-eyed man said to his assistant, dismissing him before he bowed in return to the woman before him. "It's nice to meet you as well, thank for coming out." He walked back around the desk and gestured to one of the leather chairs. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." She said and sat across from him before bringing what looked to be her portfolio up and placing it on his desk. "Here are my credentials for you to review. I specialize in mathematics, but I tutor in all areas."

Hatori studied her portfolio thoroughly and saw that that she had graduated for Tokyo University with honors, majoring in education. He could see why Mr. Kishimoto had recommended her. "Well you definitely are what I'm looking for because of your qualifications. I think you will be a great benefit for Tohru and with your help, she will be able to graduate with her class, Hiroshita-sensei."

Kaiya blushed and gave him a small smile at the praise, her modesty making itself known. "Thank you Doctor." She said and retrieved her portfolio while the young doctor removed a packet from his desk. "This is all the course work and review material that she will need to study. Her finals are in a little under a month, and she will only be able to attend class for her finals.

As she reviewed the study material, Hatori told her Tohru's story. He told her how her mother had passed in a car accident, of how she had come to live with them, and the promise that his little Tohru had made to her mother.

"Tohru is an amazing young woman…she is like one of our own and we want to see her fulfill her promise to her mother…it really does mean a lot to her." Mentally, he continued that thought. 'And if it means a lot to her, it means a lot to me….I want her to be happy…'

Kaiya nodded in understanding. Tohru had already been through so much in her young life and she truly didn't know how she did it. She couldn't imagine being able to move forward and accomplish as much as she did after losing the one parent she had remaining. "Well I'd love to meet her. Do you think she is ready for a visit? I'd really like to speak with her and see where her strengths and weaknesses lie so we can work on them."

"Of course." Hatori stood and led the woman through the clinic. "Remiko should be finishing up with her."

They reached Tohru's door and he brought his hand up and knocked light only to have it immediately answered by a smiling Remiko. "Perfect timing…we just finished up."

"Arigato Remiko. This is Hiroshita Kaiya. She'll be helping Tohru in her studies."

The nurse smiled and gave a slight bow to the sensei. "Well it's nice to meetcha. I'm glad you'll be helping Tohru out…then she wont continue to worry so much about her finals…" Remiko turned to the doctor. "I'll be in the lab if you need me." She said and got a nod and a soft thank you from the man before heading down to the lab.

"Tohru-kun?"

"Hai Hatori-san. Come in, please." She called from behind the curtain.

Hazel-eyes met blue green with a gentleness that showed the true feelings he had for the young woman. Those emotions would have to remain unspoken for now, but the soft smile that graced Tohru's lips, showed him that she understood.

He moved to her bedside and helped her to sit up a bit more in bed. He pulled the blanket up to her waist a bit more as she adjusted her favorite nightgown that Remiko had helped her don. Her wet hair was pulled up into a braided bun and on her lap sat a romance called 'Remembrance' by Itachi Sarukimai, her favorite authoress.

"How are you feeling, Tohru?"

"I'm okay." She said, giving him a small smile as she grabbed the juunishi bookmark that Momiji had made for her in his art class.

"I have someone that I want you to meet." He turned to the woman standing by the door. "This is Hiroshita Kaiya, she will be your sensei to help you with your studies for your finals."

The young onigri's smile widened as she looked to the green-eyed woman as she approached. "It's nice to meet you Hiroshita-sensei!" She said, giving a respectful bow of her head.

"It's nice to meet you as well Tohru-san. I've heard a lot about you." Kaiya took the hand that was IV free and gave it a gentle shake. "And please, just call me Kaiya."

Hatori was glad to see that the two women were hitting it off already. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for him to head to the temple with Shigure. "Well I will leave you two alone to talk. I'll return shortly."

"Arigato, Hatori-san. Itterasshai. Ki o tsukete."

-"Thank you, Hatori-san. See you later. Take care.-

"We'll see you later, doctor." Kaiya added with a soft smile not failing to notice the look in the young woman's eyes as she spoke with the handsome doctor. The look was that of a young woman in love and it was one that she remembered quite well. She had seen it on the faces of her friends, and she had experienced for herself it as well with her Kiyota.

The sensei grabbed a pen out of her pocket and opened her folder to take notes. She then opened the packet of work from Tohru's class before meeting the blue-green eyes of the young woman with a smile. "So Tohru-san, lets get started so we can see what we'll need to work on. You _will_ pass your finals and you _will_ graduate…I am making it my personal goal to make sure you succeed." Kaiya said with a smile.

Tohru looked to the woman who sat next to her and smiled before bringing up her hand to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Arigato…sensei." She said in a quiet tone.

o-o-o-o

Hatori started his car after kicking Shigure out of the drivers seat. Said Inu was currently sitting in the passenger's seat, pouting at not being able to drive.

"Stop that Shigure."

"I could have driven…you see I didn't do anything to the car while I had it!" He whined.

"No."

The inu let out a sigh before immediately changing the subject and returning to his usual self. "So how is Tohru today?"

"She's doing well as can be expected. She had some pain last night and ended up bleeding a bit because she rolled on her side, but it was nothing serious."

"My poor little flower."

"Right now she's talking to her new sensei…I think they will be fine and I know she can help Tohru." Hatori said as he drove towards the temple in silence for a few moments before his voice broke through. "She will be attending the funeral tomorrow with us."

Shigure's eyes widened as he looked over at his cousin. "You're kidding me, right? Why would she want to do that after what he did to her?"

"No. Something happened while she was unconscious after he attacked her. I can't explain it, but she saw something-" He paused for a moment. "Bottom line is, she needs to go and I am allowing her to do so."

"Well Tori-san," Shigure started, shaking his head in disbelievingly. "If that's something she wants to do, then she can…I just don't understand it."

"I don't either, but if its something she wants to do, then I will do what I can to make it possible." Hatori said with conviction. He wanted to know what it was exactly that she had experienced, but didn't know where to start. Maybe in time, he would find out exactly what happened and what that light was that Tohru said she saw.

o-o-Author's notes-o-o

This was a long one…

First off, thank you Angey for letting me use the name Itachi Sarukima and Kiyotai! -huggles her tightly-

Oh, and 5,160,989.95 yen approx $45,000 USD

I apologize in the delay for this chapter. I have been so busy/tired that I haven't had a chance to work on this til now. I have the next chapter planned out halfway and hopefully I can get it done soon.

I want to thank all of you for your support in my fics. I thank you all and hope you continue to read. I'm sorry if anyone thinks that this or my last chapter didn't live up to standards, but I personally like them.

I better get going, gotta see if I can get my update for "My Light" started.

Love you all!

Ezzy

(e 10/29/05)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

* * *

Kagura reached over clasped the last button on Tohru's black dress before taking a step back to admire her handiwork.

"Kagura-chan, do I look okay?" Tohru asked.

"You look perfectly fine, onee-san." Kisa said as she brushed Tohru's hair before clasping a borrowed black barrette in her chocolate locks.

"Yeah Tohru-chan . The dress seems a little big but that's because you've lost a little weight. Tube feeding does that to you." Kagura said, giving the onigri's' shoulder a gentle. "No one will notice."

Just as Kisa finished with Tohru's hair, a soft knock sounded at the door. The boar went over to the door and smiled as she admitted Tohru's visitor. "She's all ready to go."

"Think you Kagura, Kisa."

"You're welcome Oji-chan." Kisa gave her big sister a hug before sliding off the bed and following Kagura out of the room.

Hatori pulled the curtain a bit before moving to Tohru's bedside. He grabbed a syringe full of heparin and clamped off the line. The tubing was unscrewed and pulled through the top of her dress. "Tohru-chan, are you sure you feel up to doing this?" He asked and injected it into the IV in her hand to keep her blood from clotting and taping it to her hand securely so it would be pulled out. He didn't want to have to replace the line unless absolutely necessary.

Tohru smiled warmly at her dragon and nodded. "Hai, Hatori and took her small hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Okay Tohru. I really don't want you up and about just yet, but it can't be helped. Just tell me if you have any pain."

"I will, promise. Arigato Hatori-kun." She said bowing her head with a small smile. "Ano…is there any way that I can just walk instead of using the wheelchair?"

The young doctor couldn't help but to smile at the hopeful tone of her voice, but stood at the sound of her of another soft knock.

"Com in Yuki." He said and watched as the violet eyed teen pushed the wheelchair in.

"Here you go." He said and locked the wheelchair into place. "You look better, Honda-san." He gave the onigri one of his infamous half smiles that melted the heart of all of the girl's at their high school.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun." She replied with a blush. "I feel better too."

"I'm glad." He replied sincerely. "Everyone is ready. We'll wait for you out front." He said and got a nod from the couple before the room.

Hatori stood and looked down to the chocolate haired girl. "As to your earlier question about walking, you wont want to walk. It's best for you to stay seated." He took her arms and watched was she nodded that she was ready to stand. Slowly, he helped her to stand and heard her hiss of discomfort as she hunched over a bit from the pain.

She winced slightly as he moved her to sit carefully in the chair. "Tohru, the muscles that were damaged need time to heal and the stitches only increase that discomfort. We have to take this slow because there still is the risk of infection and that could delay your healing as well. Walking will still be painful for a while."

Tohru nodded in understanding but allowed a quiet sigh to escape her lips. She felt so useless! She was not use to having other's take care of her to this extent. Her naturally nurturing nature did not benefit the young woman at times like this.

The hazel eyed man saw the downcast look on Tohru's face and crouched before her. He took one of her hands in his and gently lifted her head. "Tohru-chan, look at me." He requested softly and watched as her blue-green eyes rose to meet his. "I know what you're thinking and its simply not true. Just because you can't do the things you use to do, it doesn't make you lazy or anything else you may be thinking. This is only temporary, Tohru. Everything will be fine, please believe that." He said quietly and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Hatori smiled against her petal soft lips as she responded to his affections.

o-o

Behind them, Hiro's mouth dropped and his face turned beet red. Kisa grinned and quickly dragged Hiro's outside to where her family was currently gathered. Kyo and Haru turned around and watched Kisa shake Hiro, trying to break him out of his stupor.

For once the Hitsuji was speechless.

Kyo shoved his hands into the pockets of his black suit. "Lemme guess, Hiro saw them, right?" He asked the young girl, who only nodded, a wild smile still tracing her lips.

"I'm happy for onee-san and Hatori-jii. One day, Tohru-chan will really be family."

The younger juunishi heard the tora's comment and couldn't be happier for the couple. Tohru would be a more than welcomed addition to the Sohma clan.

o-o

Hatori pushed the onigri out of the clinic as the last of four black limos pulled to a stop. Hatori nodded to the gathered members of the juunishi as the drivers climbed out and opened the doors. Hiro was dragged into the first car by Kisa, being followed by Rin and Ritsu.

"Come on Kyo, you can come with me. I need you to hold my hand and comfort me." Kagura said and grabbed Kyo's arm.

"Hey, you don't need me to do it! Ride with Hatori and Tohru! She a girl, she can comfort you better than I can!" The neko griped as he was yanked towards the second limo, but was silenced for the most part, by a glare from Kagura. Kureno smiled slightly before following the two to the second car and climbing in.

Like Kagura, Haru clung to Yuki's arm and followed Shigure to the black limo. However, unlike Kyo, he didn't struggle because he knew it would do no good. Instead, he simply sighed and followed a snickering Shigure and Momiji into the car.

That left Ayame, Hatori and Tohru to ride in the last final car. The silver haired man held out one hand to Tohru and smiled. "Allow-me, Tohru-hime." He said and watched as she blushed.

She took his hand and watched as Hatori took her other before they pulled her carefully to her feet. The chauffer immediately took the chair and placed it in the trunk. She was helped into the backset and settled between the two handsome males.

The two men didn't fail to notice when the young woman began to fidget as if restless, nor did they miss the blush that lit her cheeks. Ayame met Hatori's hazel eyes over the top of her head as the car began to move and puckered his lip before gesturing with a slight dip of his head in Tohru's direction.

Hatori's eyes narrowed and for a moment, the hibe could have sworn that a hint of redness touched Hatori's cheeks, but it was gone within the blink of an eye. The young doctor bit back a sigh at his cousins' antics before taking her hand in his and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

Blue-green eyes widened to unnatural proportions and cheeks flushed red as she turned to look up to the dragon, then to the hibe beside her. "Ano, Ha-Hatori-san-"

"Tohru-chan," Ayame started with a warm smile. "Don't worry, I know that you two are together."

"H-how!" She asked, her eyes wide at being found out. "We-we didn't-"

"Calm down Tohru-chan! It's okay, really. We could tell."

"We? We who?" She asked, panicking. She didn't want to embarrass or bring trouble for the doctor. She was also oblivious to the fact that Hatori was squeezing her hand a bit more, a slight smile tracing his lips.

"Don't worry, Gure-chan and I are masters of observation! We can see in the way that you two look at each other. You two obviously care about each other and we can't think of a better woman for our Tori-san." Ayame said seriously with a smile before continuing in his head. 'And if we've notice, the others have as well.'

"O-Okay…" She trailed off and looked down to their entwined hands then up to Hatori's handsome face then up to Hatori's handsome face only to see the slight smile there. "You're right though Ayame-san, I do love him." She said, her face red as she leaned against the doctor's arm and her eyes soft as she stared straight ahead. A smile traced her lips when she felt Hatori squeeze her hand again, his thumb continuing to rub the back of her small hand.

Ayame felt his heart wamr at the sight beside him. "So Tori-san, Tohru-chan, does this mean that I'll have the divine priviledge of making your wedding dress anytime soon?" He asked happily.

"EH!" Tohru whipped around to face the silver-haired man with wide eyes, her face turning an impossible shade of red.

"Ayame…" Hatori growled and glared at the innocent look that the hibe wore as he settled back into the seat. "Just don't talk. We're almost to Kazuma's. Just be silent for that long."

"Tohru couldn't help but to smile at the two cousins though she was still embarrassed. She knew that whatever the silver haired man made would be beautiful. All of his works were.

o-o-o

Tohru looked around the temple as the services fro the Sohma family head progressed and was amazed by the sheer number of people packed inside. She had through her mother's service had been large, but there had to be at least two times the number of people here.

The onigri listened as the priest chanted from the sutra as the mourners began filing up to the alter that had be set up before where Akito's casket lay, paying their respects to the Sohma family head. She could hear the sobs of those who knew nothing of Juunishi curse. They only knew that the quiet plum haired young man who had been plagued with illness his entire life. Tohru couldn't help but to wipe away the tears that burned in her eyes for him.

Akito had all of these people who knew him and cared about him, but the madness brought on by the juunishi curse didn't allow him to see that. He was only able to see that he carried the brunt of the curse and the juunishi wanted him dead.

'Akito-san, are you seeing how many people care about you and miss you? I hope so…' She thought and felt her hand being nudged. Blue green eyes glanced up to find Kureno handing her a handkerchief. She nodded gratefully and took it, wiping her eyes and whispering a soft 'thank you' across the isle.

Finally, the line of juunishi stood and began to move to the front of the temple. She watched Yuki, Haru and Kyo's expressions as they looked down to where Akito's body lay before lighting their incense and kneeling at the alter. She found no anger on their faces, only a look of sadness there. She wasn't sure if it was because of grudging respect for the man that carried with weight of the family curse, or if they had actually bung to see that maybe, just maybe, there was more to Akito's madness than met the eye.

Hatori pushed Tohru up and the chocolate haired girl braced her hands on the arm rests. Hatori, already knowing what she was going to do, locked the wheels on the chair. He helped her to her feet and held her arm as she burned her incense and prayed a moment at the alter before moving to gaze down into the casket.

Tohru felt a wave of sadness wash over her as a tear slipped from her eyes. She looked at his forma and saw how small this man who seemed larger than life, actually was. Pale hands clutched a silver and gold sack that contained gold coins as an offering to cross _Sanzu-no-kawa _for passage into the afterlife. The kimono that Ayame had created was beautiful. It was pure white with birds of a deep plum purple in color hand-stitched into the sleeves. He looked so at peace. It was alomsot as if he were simply sleeping.

Suddenly, she felt her body being surrounded by warmth, her vision became clouded with a soft white light. The experience was similar to what she experienced in her 'dream.' A smile traced her lips as her vision and senses cleared once more. The muffled sound of Hatori's voice broke through the fog, but she wasn't sure as to what was said, but she was well aware of the fact that he was holding her as close as _he_ could.

"…Okay Tohru?" He asked, concern clear in his eyes as he supported her.

"I'm fine, what's wrong?" She asked.

"You began to collapse." He said and eased her back down , noticing the faint smile that traced her lips.

"I was?" She asked quietly and watched as he nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Tohru." He said quietly, his lips upturning slightly. He knew that there was more to what just happened to her, but now wasn't the time to discuss it.

Hazel eyes gazed down into the serene face and allowed a small sigh to escape his lips. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully understand you, or forgive you," He said as he looked down to Akito. "But go and be at peace."

The doctor turned to Tohru and saw the small smile that still remained on her lips. Discreetly, he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as the rest of the ceremony continued.

o-o-o-o

Tohru lay dozing in her bed as the sound of running water reached her ears, rousing her slightly. The day had been very long and she was not use to being up and about while taking the medications for pain and the antibiotics. The onigri watched as Hatori worked at the sink in her room, preparing what would be one of the last few tube feedings that she would have to endure.

She watched as he stood with his back to her while he mixed the calorie rich shake for her. A sleepy smile traced her lips as she watched his pajama clad form. Ayame had made the driver stop by Hatori's home on the Sohma estate before heading back to the clinic. He was able to grab clothing and anything else he may need for the next few days to be comfortable in the clinic. Tohru blushed as her eyes traveled downwards from the nape of his neck, down his white cotton covered back, past the blue covered curve of his pert rear and down legs that were no doubt toned.

'Honda Tohru, get you mind out of the gutter!' She scolded herself and closed her eyes, trying to push the 'impure' thoughts from her mind.

Hatori turned and looked at the small form in the bed. Her face was red and her eyes closed. A small frown marred his features as he moved over to her bedside and placed the capped syringe on the bedside table. His hand came up to rest on her forehead, but felt no fever.

"Tohru," He called and watched as her eyes opened to gaze at him, though not meeting his own hazel ones. "Are you feeling okay?"

Hai, I was just thinking. I'm fine though!" She said cheerfully.

He watched her carefully for a moment before nodding. "Okay, but let me know if you begin to feel ill."

"Hai, I will." She said, watching as he hooked the syringe to the end of the tube and pushed the contents slowly into her stomach. Once he was done with her feeding, Hatori helped Tohru to lie back against the angled surface and made her comfortable. "I need to check your incision again, Tohru-chan."

She nodded and pulled her blanket down a bit then lifting her nightgown. She watched as he checked her wound for a moment before a question formed in her mind. "Ano, Hatori-san?"

"Hai, Tohru?"

"I apologize if I'm out of line for asking, but with Akito-san gone, who will become head of the family?"

Hatori stopped his examination for a moment to look up at those curious blue-green eyes. "Don't apologize. It's a valid question, Tohru." He said before checking over her wound. It was actually healing quite well which pleased him greatly. The redness and swelling had decreased nicely.

"The answer to your question, truthfully, I don't know. We haven't decided on who will be taking over for sure. For now, its been agreed that Kazuma and I will be sharing the role for now, using Shigure and Ayame's assistance. I'm grateful that despite everything has been going on, the other family business has died down considerably."

He pulled her nightgown and the blankets back up. "A decision should be made sometime within the next week or so." Tohru nodded in understanding as he sat on the bed at her hip, taking a moment to push her hair away from her face.

"Tohru, did something happen when you were at the alter?"

The onigri nodded slowly. "I felt it again. I was very warm. It was a nice feeling, but strange at the same time. Almost like something was changing inside of me." She said and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't understand it myself, I just hope that Tori-san doesn't think I'm crazy." She said with a smile and gained one in return.

"Tohru-chan, I'm a member of the juunishi. I tend to put some stock in matters that may seem strange to others." He felt his heart jump within his chest at hearing her soft laughter. Such a warm and wonderful sound to hear on a such a somber day.

"I think that what you're feeling is real even though right now it cant be explained. Maybe in time, we'll know what it is that you're feeling."

Tohru nodded in understanding as he took her hand, simply enjoying the simple contact since they wanted to avoid the possibility of him transforming.

"Hatori?"

"Hai Tohru?"

"Now that Akito has passed on, what will happen with the Juunishi?"

Hatori let out a soft sigh and studied her small hand. "Unfortunately, unless the curse is broken, the next Sohma child that is born will become a member of the juunishi in his place."

"Oh…" She said softly. She knew that when there was a birth in the family and an open spot within the juunishi, those who were cursed did fear for the child because of the life that they were going to be living. Knowing this made the onigri ever more determined to help them find a way to break the curse.

"Don't worry Tohru. Non of the women in our family is currently with child." Hatori replied.

"O-okay. I just wish there was something I could do for you all." She said sadly.

"Tohru, your doing more than enough. Everyone has been so much happier since you have joined us. You have changed a lot of people in this family for the better just by being you." He said honestly, loving how easy it was to make her blush.

"Thank you…" She said at just above a whisper. After a moments hesitation, Tohru placed her hand on her stomach and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek, enjoying the faint cent of soap from his earlier shower mixed with the cent that was unique t him and him alone.

Hatori watched as she eased back against the pillows and yawned once again. "It's true, Tohru-chan. Don't second guess your worth to us." He said before standing and pulling the blankets up a bit higher on her small form before taking a seat and making himself comfortable in the recliner as she turned on the television. Tohru turned slightly on her side to watch before a pleased sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm thankful for that landslide." She said quietly to herself.

Hatori turned to her at the sound of her voice. "The one that destroyed your tent, correct?"

"Hai. Shigure-san and Yuki-kun found me before it happened, but that's was one of the events that brought me to stay with them. I believe that Kami-sama had a reason to cause that." A soft giggle escaped her lips as an image passed in her mind. "Maybe mom badgered and bargained with Kami-sama until he gave in. Mom can be very convincing."

Hatori smiled and shook his head. "Who knows, they say the gods do move in mysterious ways. Either way, I'm grateful as well."

The onigri nodded in agreement and turned her attention back to the television. She wasn't really paying attention to it though. Her thoughts linger on the time she had spent with the Sohma clan. The trips she had taken with them to the onsen and to the many vacation homes owned by them. Now she had admitted her feelings for the handsome Sohma Hatori and though he could not say it yet, she knew he cared deeply for her. Each time that though passed in her mind, her heart fluttered within her chest.

Hatori watched out of the corner of his eye as she began to doze, a faint smile tracing her lips as she did so. Finally her breathing evened out as she slipped into a deep sleep. The dragon stood and stretched his limbs before moving to place a kiss on her forehead. The TV was turned off before he returned to his own bed.

The doctor slipped between the cool sheets and made himself comfortable. After letting out a quiet yawn, hazel eyes closed. Hatori slipped into the land of dreams, where he could hold his sweet Tohru close without fear of transforming.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

Ezzy: -Comes flying onto the scene and crashes through the wall, everything is still for a moment before the rubble begins to move- Hi! -coughHACKcough- I've finally had a chance to update this. NO! this story is NOT dead and its not gonna die either! Well, at least on my end!

I apologize that it has been –goes to her profile page- almost 2 1/2 months since I've updated this fic. I promise you all during that time, I was working on it, just some health issues have been draining meh energy so I've usually been coming home after work and falling asleep straight away.

Hatori: -shakes his head and goes to grab the first aid kit-

Ezzy: -watches sexy man with a grin- Anyway, first off, I wanna say that as you can see, I ghosted over the actual customs of a Japanese funeral. I couldn't find a decent information source so I kinda had to go with what I found and put it together my own way. I didn't want to get into the whole cremation and things like that and ya'll can assume that Akito's blood relatives stayed with him and will follow through with the other traditions with the juunishi also helping and paying their respects

Just FYI,

_Sanzu-no-kawa: (from wikipedia…I luv that site…)_

The Sanzu River (Sanzu-no-kawa), or River of Three Crossings, is the Japanese Buddhist version of the River Styx. Most Japanese people believe that on the way to the afterlife, the dead must cross the river, which is why a Japanese funeral includes placing six coins in the deceased's casket.

Hence the pouch in Akito's hands.

Hatori: -Comes back in and starts cleaning and bandaging all the cuts and scrapes- You really have to be more careful.

Ezzy: I can't help it! I'm just happy I finally finished this chapter! –begins to rant-

Hatori: -places medical tape over Ezzy's mouth- Ezzy wants to thank everyone who has reviewed. From this point on, she will try to personally respond using new reply feature. It may take time for her to get back to you, she's always injuring herself in some way or another.

For those of you who don't have profiles, you can leave your emails or not. Just know that she really appreciates seeing the reviews. She doesn't want to risk the wrath of the admins…again.

Ezzy: -growls beneath the tape-

Hatori: For those of you who don't know, Ezzy also got a warning from someone claiming to be a admin that if she continued to post her FAKE story, she would be suspended or banned because of its shounen-ai content.

Ezzy: -rips tape off- THAT PISSED ME OFF! I COULD HAVE BEEN DONE WITH THAT BEFORE CHRISTMAS! WHICH WOULD HAVE BEEN GREAT CUS IT'S A FUCKING CHRISTMAS STORY!

Shigure: -says in a sing-song voice- but you were too chicken!

Ezzy: Hell, I got suspended twice in the past! I didn't want to risk it again! Besides, I still haven't heard back from any admins, though I think it was a hoax, I'm waiting before updating that fic again. I would post it elsewhere, but mediaminer is being a bitch and its not naughty enough for aff yet.

Hatori: -places another piece of tape over her mouth- Anyway, please continue to review, it truly does make her happy.

-Ezzy hugs Shigure and transforms him cause hes still teasing. Picks up his doggie paw and waves to readers, her muffled voice coming from beneath the tape-

Hatori: She says bye, she loves you all. She also says she doesn't own us and didn't create us, Natsuki Takaya did. Now, I must get back to tending these wounds. Goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

* * *

"Are you sure this wont hurt?"

"I wont lie to you. It will feel very…odd and a bit uncomfortable."

"Do we have to do this now? Do I really have to be awake for this?"

"Tohru-kun, I promise it wont be too bad. I'll go quickly." Hatori said to his onigri, giving the apprehensive young woman a reassuring smile. "Trust me, Tohru."

"Tohru-chan, just think about it," Remiko, his nurse started, giving Tohru's arm a gentle pat. "You'll be able to eat again! Of course it'll be liquids and soft foods, but hey, some of the best foods are soft. There's ice cream, pudding, Jello…" A dreamy look passed over the petite nurses face. "So many yummy things."

Hatori shook his head and smiled. Remi was known for her notorious sweet tooth. She always made sure the kitchen was stocked with all kinds of sweet treats for everyone. The hazel-eyed doctor watched as Tohru bit her lip for a moment before allowing a soft sigh to escape her lips.

"Okay…" She said as her stomach grumbled at the thought of eating and actually tasting what nourished her.

Hatori nodded and washed his hands before slipping into a pair of latex gloves. He moved to her bedside as Remiko took her place at his side with two pink basins, one to hold the tube once removed and the other…well, just in case. "Okay Tohru, what I need you to do is stay calm." He instructed as he rubbed the piece of tape on her cheek with alcohol before carefully pulling away the tape.

Hatori grabbed a small syringe filled with water and pushed it through the tube. He opened a bottle and poured its contents into a paper cup. "Here we go. On the count of three, One, two, three."

The onigri immediately felt her eyes tear up as the tube was pulled from her stomach and through her nose as she gagged. Hatori quickly placed the tube in the basin before grabbing the second and holding in close to Tohru's mouth with one hand. The other hand came to rest on her back, rubbing soothing circles to calm her.

The young doctor gave her regretful smile when the teary blue-green eyes met his as she gasped after a series of harsh coughs. "You okay, Tohru-chan?" He asked, placing the basin on the tray and wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"It didn't hurt," She said, clearing her throat of the slight burning sensation caused by the stomach acid and frowned at the horrible taste in her mouth. "It just was really irritating." She said as Remi came back into the room with a tray.

Hatori nodded in understanding as her brought the cup of liquid that he had poured and brought it to her lips. "Rinse your mouth with this, it will neutralize that bitter taste you're experiencing."

The doctor and nurse watched as she rinsed her mouth and spit the liquid into the basin, glad to be rid of the taste in her mouth. After she brushed her teeth again and rinsed her mouth once more, Remi approached with the tray.

"Okay, Tohru-chan, lunch is served!" She said with a smile. "We have miso soup, chocolate pudding and apple juice for you."

Tohru reached for the cup of apple juice and brought the straw to her lips. Her eyes closed as the sweet taste danced over her taste buds. It had been about a week since she had anything by mouth and the cool sweetness was pure heaven to her.

Hatori felt the corner of his lip upturn as she drank and nodded to his nurse as she left the room to continue with her duties. The doctor slipped out of his lab coat and draped it over the back of a nearby chair before taking a seat near her legs while she started on her soup. He discreetly watched her simple pleasure that came with eating the soup.

"Are you ready for your lessons today, Tohru?" He asked and felt his smile grow when she nodded eagerly.

"I can't wait. Graduation is in two weeks and I know I can do this." The onigri said, allowing her determination to show. "I'm going to graduate with Hana-chan, Yuki-kun, Uo-chan and Kyo-kun."

Hatori felt a wave of pride for his little onigri. Her strength was amazing to him. In a family where you learn to submit fully or be punished, to see someone with such determination, it was truly inspiring which, he believed, was part of the reason that the other members of the juunishi had become stronger. They had actually begun to enjoy living their lives.

He sat deep in thought for a few moments before the sound of her voice reached his ears.

"Ano, Hatori-san, are you okay?" She asked, her head tilted slightly to the side as she ate the last bite of her pudding.

"It's nothing. Tohru-chan, would you like to go outside to the gardens? Your sensei wont be arriving for another," He looked up to the clock. "Thirty minutes."

"Hai!" The onigri said eagerly and nodded. "Please! It looks so warm outside and I haven't visited all of the gardens." She said, pushing her blankets away and swinging her sock clad feet around the doctor and over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, Tohru-chan." Hatori said and hopped off the bed to stand in front of her. "Go slow." He said and watched as she blushed and nodded.

Hatori helped her to her feet and held her hands as she walked slowly out to the hallway. She was eased into the wheelchair as hazel eyes glanced at the IV in her hand before disappearing back into the room. He came back with a red sharps container, alcohol pad, cotton ball and band-aid. He knelt before her and ripped open the alcohol pad.

"I'm going to take this out. We'll start you on pills for your antibiotics and pain medication." The dragon began wiping at the tape with the alcohol before pulling the tape away from her skin. Hazel met blue-green and Tohru nodded at their silent communication. Quickly the needle was pulled from her hand and the tiny puncture was quickly covered with the cotton ball and band-aid.

The chocolate haired girl flexed her fingers; glad to have the IV out of her hand while Hatori disposed of the needle and other materials. She heard the water in her room turn on for a moment before he came out and moved behind her. "Ready?"

"Hai Tori-san." She said with a smile as he pushed her through the small clinic. He stopped for a moment to place a pair of slippers on her feet before leaving the clinic.

o-o

The Onigri shielded her eyes against the bright sunlight and took a deep breath of the pleasantly warm pre summer winds. "Its so nice out." She said quietly as he pushed her down the stone path towards the gardens. "Thank you for bringing me out today."

"No need to thank me." He said and pushed her across a grassy area and beneath a cherry blossom tree. He locked her wheels and helped her to her feet. They sat in the shade of the tree, near the edge of a nearby koi pond.

She sat on the vibrant green grass and ran her had over the soft blades. Tohru sighed happily and closed her eyes as her dragon took a seat at her side. Tohru sighed happily before glancing over at the man who sat at her side. A blush tinted her cheeks as she leaned over and brought her head to rest on his arm. Eyes the color of the ocean opened languidly to watch the large koi swim lazily as her hand became entwined in Hatori's larger, stronger one. Red faced, Tohru gave him a loving smile before turning back to the water.

"Tohru," He started in his usual quiet but rich voice. "You're healing quite well and I think that by Wednesday, you'll be able to get released from the clinic."

"Really? That's great." She said, a little less enthusiastic than her normal self, causing the dragon to look over her.

"What's wrong Tohru-chan?" He asked and watched as her eyes closed and she leaned against his arm once more. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the handsome doctor. "I know that there _is_ something."

"Well, once I'm able to leave the clinic. I wont get to see Hatori-kun as much anymore. Because you're usually so busy taking care of the family." She said honestly. "Despite everything that has happened, I don't regret anything that I've gone through. It has helped me understand all of you better along with the juunishi curse. I also feel like I know Akito-san better now than I did when he was living."

Hatori gently caressed the back of her hand as she told him her worries. It warmed him greatly to know that she had enjoyed his company and spending time with him. He too had taken pleasure in spending time with her and didn't want to let her go back to Shigure's home…but he _would_ make this work.

"Tohru, you don't have to worry about that. Its true that the clinic can be busy, but since Akito's passing, things have slowed considerably. He was always the sickest of us other than Yuki. If you want, you can have your lessons here at the clinic and I'll be able to take you home in the evenings since you will still need help getting around.

"Just because you're leaving the clinic doesn't mean you wont see me. Once you heal up a bit more, we're going to have to start on strengthening the muscles that were damaged." Hatori turned and cupped the young woman's cheek, causing her eyes to meet his as he gave her a handsome, yet small smile. "You know that I care deeply about you and I wouldn't just give you up because your body has healed." Hatori leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Tohru sighed with happiness, her heart thumping wildly within her chest from the innocent little kiss. She smiled up to him and squeezed the hand that still held hers, her face flushing red. "I love Hatori-san." She said quietly and leaned in, placing her lips to his. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach pleasantly as he nipped gently at her lower lip.

At this moment, Hatori cursed himself for more than one reason. He wished that she could hear his thoughts, then she could hear the worlds that still wouldn't pass his lips. More than ever, he wanted to hold her, even for just a moment. "Tohru…" he mumbled against her lips, the pain clear in his voice.

"I know, Hatori…" She said softly and pulled back with a smile.

"You two are just adorable!" A familiar and cheerful voice said with a hint of amusement, though the sincerity in the voice was clear.

Hatori glared back at the pair that waited on the stone path a few feet away. Tohru laughed softly and shook her head, hiding her face in the material of his shirt sleeve. "Hi Shigure-san, Ayame san."

"Why hello my little flower, looks like you're feeling better."

"I agree," Ayame agreed with a smile. "Your cheeks are looking quite rosy today, Tohru-hime."

Those words caused her to bury her face further but she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips. Hatori shook his head ad looked sternly to his two cousins. "Is there a reason you're here?" He asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Actually we were going to visit Akito's family today. We came to see if you wanted to come with us…Oh and Tohru's sensei has arrived at the clinic. We took her to the break room to wait." The inu answered.

Hatori nodded as Tohru pulled away and made his way easily to his feet. Shigure came over and helped Hatori pull her to her feet and get her settled. The mabudachi trio escorted the onigri back to the clinic where her sensei was waiting to begin her first lesson.

o-o

Kaiya looked up from her seat as the silver haired man entered the room followed by the young doctor that she had met a few days earlier. She smiled and closed her notebook before standing to greet them. "Good afternoon, Hatori-san, Ayame san." She said, stopping herself from addressing Hatori as 'Doctor' per his last request.

"Good afternoon, Kaiya-san. I'm sorry we're late."

"Don't worry about it. I know Tohru-chan probably has a touch of cabin fever by now." She looked out the window for a moment before turning back to the two men. "If you don't mind, it's a nice day. Is there an area where we can study outside? She asked.

"Of course." Hatori said with a nod and turned to Shigure as he entered. "Did you bring her books?"

The inu nodded and grabbed Tohru's book bag from beneath the table and gave it to the doctor. "I know that I'm getting up there in years but I wouldn't forget my little flowers books."

Hatori claimed the bag with a nod before turning his attention to the sensei. "I'll take you to an area where you'll be able to work today."

"Thank you." She said with a smile and gave him s slight bow before gathering her things and following Hatori out and into the waiting area.

o-o

Tohru looked away from the window as Hatori entered with her sensei. The young woman found herself eager to get back to her studies. She knew that exams were quickly approaching and soon she would be returning to take them. The thought that she was so close to graduation and fulfilling her mother's wish for her, it was both exiting and scary.

"Hi Tohru-san, you're looking like you feel much better today."

"I feel a lot better." Tohru said with a smile. "Hatori-san and his staff have been taking good care of me." She said, glancing over to the familiar hazel eyes of the dragon.

"Well that's good." Kaiya gave Tohru's shoulder a gentle pat. "I heard you were outside today. The weather is so nice that I thought we could have our lesson outside."

The onigris eyes brightened considerably at this. "I'd love to. It felt good to be outside in the sun…" Tohru trailed off happily, but blushed at the memories of the soft kisses that she and Hatori had shared beneath the cherry blossom tree.

"Lets get to it then." The young sensei said with a grin. "Lead the way, Doctor."

Hatori nodded and led the pair outside to the area where he and Tohru had just been, only this time, he led them over to a patio set made of a deep green wrought-iron. There were matching green cushions for the seats and the tabletop was made of glass with ivy leaves etched into the underside. A large umbrella sprouted from the middle, also a matching green in color.

Tohru was moved into the soft cushions of the chair before Kaiya moved her chair closer to Tohru's.

"I'll leave the two of you to your lesson. Someone will be sent out with drinks shortly.

"Thank you, Hatori-san." Tohru said and was echoed by the sensei.

Hatori nodded and told them he would be back later before heading back to the clinic where Ayame and Shigure were waiting.

o-o-o-o

Kaiya pulled the work packets from the blue folder and set each subjects work in a separate pile. "So Tohru, what is the one subject that you think you require the most help?"

The chocolate haired teen bit her lip in thought for a moment before letting out a small sigh. "Anything to do with math is hard for me. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun have been working hard to help me understand it. I understand some of the things after they explain it, but I wish I could understand it by myself. I don't like bothering them."

"Well Tohru, I'm glad that Yuki-san and Kyo-san are there to help you and I'm sure they don't mind helping. They want to see their friend succeed too." She said and looked up as someone approached with a pitcher of ice tea. Both women thanked the older woman before she disappeared in the direction of the main house.

"Tell me, has Yuki or Kyo ever complained about helping you with your studies?"

"Well no, but I still feel bad for them having to help me." She said and then smiled at the memories of their study sessions.

"Tohru-san," Kaiya started with a warm smile. "You worry too much. You need to take a deep breath and relax because you're going to do fine. You can do this and you will succeed because I'm going to show you different ways to remember all of the information you'll need. Are you up for that challenge?"

The onigri nodded eagerly. "If you can help me, I will be grateful to you, Kaiya-sensei." She said as her tutor took a sip of her tea before smiling with a nod.

"Then lets get started. We'll work on biology for a while and then do a little math and proceed from there, but we'll go slow." She said, pulling over the biology work packet and book.

"Thank you…" The younger woman said softly.

o-o

The looked at the loose leaf paper in amazement. Out of the twenty practice math problems that the sensei had given her, she only got three wrong! To make things even better, she remembered the steps in order to get the problems solved in a fast and efficient way. She was told ways around certain difficult steps in her math problems and acronyms to help her remember her biology terms.

"Well Tohru-chan, you've learned and worked on a lot today." Kaiya started. She had seen that Tohru was becoming increasingly tired and uncomfortable, but didn't want to stop her lesson. "You've done well today, my dear, but promise me one thing." The corner of her mouth upturned when slightly when she saw Tohru's curious and expectant look.

"When you start feeling uncomfortable, tell me. Learning shouldn't be a punishment and when you ignore what your body is telling you, you're punishing yourself."

"I will, I promise." Tohru said and shifted in her chair.

"Thanks, Tohru." Kaiya said before packing everything up in the book bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Let's head back." She said and got a nod from Tohru before heading back to the clinic where the young nurse greeted them.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Remiko asked the girls.

"It went great! I learned a lot and Kaiya-sensei is wonderful." Tohru said as the sensei blushed under the praise.

"Tohru-chan is an excellent student. She will do well in her final exams, but right now, she needs to get checked out. I think she's having some pain."

"It's not too bad." Tohru waived it off. Actually, she was pretty achy and wanted to go lay down for a while.

"Either way, Tohru-kun, we should have Hisoka check you out since Dr. Sohma hasn't returned yet."

"Oh, okay." Tohru said with a nod.

"I'll take her to her room while you get Hisoka-san." Remiko nodded in thanks and disappeared deeper into the clinic.

o-o

Soon, Tohru was reclined on her bed, her eyes closed for a moment as her sensei put the book bag on the counter. The small woman to the bed and sat next to her leg.

"Thank you for your help." Tohru yawned and gave a soft smile. "I really did learn a lot today."

"You're welcome, Tohru-chan. It was a pleasure teaching someone so eager to learn. Just keep that determination, study the flash cards we made and do a few of the practice problems I gave you and you'll retain it all…but not until you've rested for a while." She said with a wink and a small smile.

The chocolate haired girl nodded in understand when a knock sounded at the door to her room. Hatori's physicians assistance, Hisoka entered and greeted the pair.

"Tohru, Hisoka san, I must head to my next session. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kaiya-san." The onigri said with a wave. "Itterasshai. Ki o tsukete."

"Thanks. Have a nice evening." She said and left the room as Remiko entered.

"How are you feeling, Tohru-kun?" Hisoka asked as he moved to the sink.

"I'm a little sore and very tired." She replied as he washed his hands.

The light eyed man nodded and moved to her bed as the chocolate haired girl lifted her shirt and pull down the waist band of the loose pants she was wearing a bit, exposing the bandaging while they donned gloves. "Can you describe the pain?"

"Ano…its dull but if I move a certain way, or sit up a little, it becomes sharp."

Hisoka and Remi began removing the gauze that covered the healing wound and noticed that it seemed to be a bit more red than Hatori recorded it to be. "It's a bit irritated on the surface but it seems to be from the waistband of your sweats. Its not infected, which is good. The deeper aches and sharp pain is just from the strain. " He said as the nurse grabbed a jar of white cream and opened it.

He continued his exam and redressed the wound, putting the cool cream on her skin to prevent the gauze from irritating the stitches. Once done, the raven haired man moved to the cabinet and pulled two pills from two different bottles. A small paper cup was filled with water as the nurse moved to Tohru's side.

"Do you want chocolate pudding, blueberry jello or strawberry ice cream? She asked as Hisoka chucked behind her. "Or something else maybe? I have a lot of good stuff to munch on. Besides, with your medications, its best to have something to eat."

Tohru's slightly sleep eyes lit up at the mention of ice cream. "Can I have some strawberry ice cream?"

"Sure! I'll be back in a few minutes." The little nurse said as she left the room.

"I swear, that girl is an oddity. She could eat sugar all day and night and still be small. " He said with a smile and a shake of his head as he placed the pills in her hand. "I swear, she has the metabolism of a hummingbird." He mumbled, gaining a chuckle from his patient.

Blue-green eyes narrowed ominously at the pills. She hated taking pills; she always had a hard time swallowing them and these looked exceptionally large at the moment. "Is there an easy way to do this?" She asked.

"To tell the truth, I have a hard time taking pills too. I do have a solution though. " He said as Remi came back in with two bowls of the pink treat. "Looks like Remiko will be joining you." He gave a chuckle as the nurse stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go ahead and take a bite of your ice cream and before you swallow, pop the pill and it should go down with no problem."

She nodded and picked up a spoon in once hand and a pill in the other. After savoring the sweet taste of strawberry for a moment, the pills were taken with ease.

"Well ladies, I'll leave you both to your vices. Call me if you need me."

"Thank you, Hisoka-san." Tohru called after he left the room. She looked to her bowl with child-like happiness before digging in, enjoying a conversation with the energetic little nurse. It didn't take long for the young woman to fall asleep after she had eaten her ice cream.

o-o-o-o

Hatori walked into the clinic with guests in tow and was greeted by his assistant. He was given a quick rundown on the happenings in the clinic before nodding. "Thank you for staying, Hisoka, a few more things required my attention."

"It's no problem." He said with a smile before reaching into his pocket to fiddle with his keys. "I'll see you tomorrow doctor." He said and gained a nod from the doctor.

The dragon turned back to the waiting area where Uo-chan and Hana-chan waited with Kyo and Yuki. "I'll be back in a few moments." He said before going back to her room.

A soft smile traced is lips as he watched her stir. It seemed as though as she had enough rest for the moment. He watched as blue green eyes slowly opened and a bright smile traced her lips.

"Hatori-kun, how are you?"

"I am well. You feeling better now?" He asked as he sat next to her, rubbing her back gently.

"Hai." She said softly and yawned.

"Do you think you're up for some company for a little while?" He said and watched as she nodded, her smile widening.

The doctor nodded placed a kiss on her forehead before moving to the door and motioning down the hall. Soon four of her best friends joined her in the room. Hugs where exchanged with Hana-chan and Uo-chan before Hatori moved to the door.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." He said before venturing back down the hall and to his office.

Hatori took a seat behind his desk in the darkened office and only turned on the small lamp on his desk. He leaned back in his leather chair and massaged his temples. It had only been a few days and things were promising hectic times to come. While he, Ayame and Shigure were out, he was approached on four different occasions by family members asking questions about if there had been a decision about who would become head of the family or in the case of those who knew about the juunishi, who would take Akito's role.

He had questions to none of those questions as of yet. There was no important matters that needed to be addressed immediately. It seemed as though people were just trying to make issues that needed to be addressed and frankly, it was giving him a headache. He knew that once someone was named, the family would calm down and get back into a semblance of its normal routine.

Hazel eyes closed as he turned his chair towards the windows behind his desk. He knew that he would have to take the girls home and drop Kyo and Yuki off, but for now, he would just enjoy his brief moment of peace.

His only regret: He still had a few hours to wait until he be alone with his beautiful Tohru.

o-o-Authors Notes-o-o

It took me a while to write this because I've been doing it while at work. I have a couple other stories that I need to work on but this story wont be neglected.

Thank you all for your support and amazing reviews. I really do appreciate it. It really makes me happy to come home from a crappy day at work and see that I have reviews. It inspires me more than I know…

Damn, I need to win the lottery so I can just write fanficion all day…yeah, that'd be nice….

Love ya all,

Ezzy

PS:…Damn, this was a long chapter…

Oh, and I don't own Fruits Basket…I wish I did though :-D

-goes back to reading the voice actor list for Advent Children-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

* * *

The sound of laughter caused hazel eyes to glance up from the results he was reading. It was the third day of the young onigri's lessons, and she seemed to be doing exceptionally well with them. Kaiya-sensei was a perfect match for Tohru and was helping the young woman excel greatly with her studies. However, with the passing of her third lesson, it also marked Tohru's last day at the clinic as an inpatient, she would be returning to Shigure's tonight. 

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he pushed himself to his feet. He didn't want her to go, but knew that it was for the best, besides, the plans had already been made. He tried to convince himself of what he had told his Tohru under the cherry blossom tree, but he couldn't help the small sense of loss at her leaving.

He would return to his empty home and she would go back with Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. Despite the fact that he would see her in the morning, it didn't make the ache go away.

'Stop this…you're acting like a lovesick puppy.' He scolded himself as he left his office to the waiting room.

"I trust your lessons went well?" He asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Hai! I got all the answers on my math quiz right!" Tohru chimed, her eyes bright and cheerful, just the way he loved to see her. It brought a smile to his lips and caused the pain he was feeling to slip away.

Kaiya nodded. "She is doing great! There still are a few rough spots with math, but we can work those out. We still have two weeks." The sensei said confidently.

Hatori nodded and met the blue-green eyes he loved. "I am pleased. I know she will succeed." He said with a smile before looking to her tutor. "Arigato Kaiya."

The onigri and her sensei said their goodbyes before she left the clinic for her next lesson. Hatori watched her pull away from the clinic before pushing the young woman down the hall to a room that she had never been in before. There were a few pieces of exercise equipment, a set of adjustable parallel bars that came to about her waist and soft mats on the floor. An exam table was partially hidden by a curtain near the window near a machine that she couldn't identify.

"I'm going to start you with your therapy today by doing an assessment. Once I get your range of motion and determine what we need to get you working on, we'll start by doing some light exercises, but first I want to check out your incision." He said and locked the wheelchair before moving to stand before her. "Do you feel up to this today?"

"Hai." She said, giving him a smile as she placed her hands in his.

Hatori walked her over to the curtained area and helped her into onto the table. He made sure she was comfortable before lifting the hem of her shirt and easing her shorts down a bit to see the surgical site. "Tohru, the rate you're healing is unexpected but welcomed." He said and gave her a small smile as he pressed lightly around the wound.

She smiled back before a small hiss of pain escaped her lips as he reached tender spot. "Okaasan told me once that my Otousan was a fast healer too. She would say that I got it from him whenever I would hurt myself. She didn't heal as quickly when she got hurt."

Hatori nodded and was soon done with his exam. He pulled her shirt down and eased her into a sitting position, his hand resting on her back as he began to speak. "It looks as though your stitches will be ready to come out tomorrow. We can remove them after I pick you up for your lesson in the morning."

Tohru's smile slid from her lips being replaced by a small frown. 'That's right…I'm going home tonight…' She thought and felt her throat constrict slightly, but immediately pushed it a side with a happier thought. 'At least I will get to see him every day.'

Hatori didn't miss the wave of sadness from his onigri and once she was on her feet, the young doctor leaned and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry Tohru. We'll be able to spend time together before you return to Shigure's at night."

"I can't wait, Tori-san." She said and leaned in to kiss his lips softly with a bright smile. She enjoyed the time that she had alone with him and was afraid that with him taking her home, they wouldn't have that time anymore since the other would be at Shigure's as well.

"You ready to get started?" He gave her a handsome smile.

"Hai!" She nodded. "What do we do first?"

"First we're going to start with some walking around the room, then we'll get you started on some light stretching. Your muscles are still mending so we don't want to overdo it." He said and moved to her right side to hold her arm. He didn't fail to notice that she was hunched over a bit and seemed to not be able to straighten up. She looked up to him in confusion when a burst of pain made itself known when she tried.

"Don't worry, that's normal. Some of the areas that have been started to heal are going to be tight. We'll need to work them so you straighten up properly. That's one thing I knew would happen and it will have another effect as well. The more you stand and try and move about in this state, your back muscles wills start to strain as compensation for the weakness of your abdominal muscles. That's why I'm limiting your mobility. You're too young to have back problems." He said and gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

Tohru nodded and began to walk again. After a while, she could feel what he was talking about as a slight twinge began to work its way into her back. He moved them over to the mat where the sat down and he walked her through some light stretches, also noting her range of motion on a pad from his pocket as they went.

His onigri was panting lightly once they were done as Remiko entered the room with a tray.

"I just packed Tohru's things but her books are in your office where you wanted them." She said and gave them both something to drink and a bowl of strawberry ice cream. "If you want, Tohru, I can help you get cleaned up when you're ready." She said and promptly produced two pills from a small paper cup, also resting on the tray. "Is the blue dress okay with you to wear home?"

"Hai, arigato Remi-san." She said as the nurse went to get ready to help her with her shower. Tohru shifted a bit and grimaced a bit at how sweaty she had gotten just doing a bit of walking. 'I guess a week of doing absolutely nothing does weaken you a bit…' She thought as she took a bite of her ice cream and took her pills just as Hisoka had shown her a few days prior.

"Tori-san, will you be staying for dinner at Shigure's?" She asked before taking another bite of her treat.

The doctor pulled the spoon out of his mouth and smiled with a nod. "Of course." He said as she leaned her head against his arm. "I have to make sure you don't go in there and try to start cleaning or cooking…and I'll get to tuck my beautiful Tohru in…" He said and gave her a smile that sent a shiver down her spine.

Heat tinted her cheeks, turning them a bright shade of red causing Hatori to chuckle. "Hatori, if Shigure-san and Ayame-san know about us, then that means Yuki and the others know as well, right?" She asked and got a nod from the doctor.

"They have been very quiet about it but I know that have no problem with our relationship. Shigure says that the boys are happy about it and Kisa and Kagura are ecstatic. They all love the fact that you will really be part of the family one day."

Tohru blushed but smiled happily. "We wont have to hide anything from them. I still need to tell Uo-chan and Hana-chan. They both respect you and appreciate you for taking such good care of me." She paused for a moment. "Hatori?"

"Hai Tohru-chan?" He responded taking the last bite of his own ice cream.

"I want to tell my ojiisan about us and I want you two to finally meet…"

"Tohru, we can tell him when you're ready. I would like to meet him." He said honestly and scooped up a bit of his ice cream. "When do you want to do this?"

"Well when I talked to ojiisan yesterday, he was going to be returning from his brother's next week. If you're not going to be busy, we can go see him after he returns next Friday. The week after that is when I have my finals on Thursday then the results of the final tests will be posted on Friday and it's a half-day for the seniors."

"I won't be busy. Nothing will keep me from doing this because I do know that it's important to you. Its important to myself as well because I want you to be happy." He said and gave her a smile. "After you take your finals, we'll go back that Friday together to see the results."

Tohru smiled and whispered a soft 'Arigato' before pressing her lips lightly to his. Hatori smiled against her lips before the kiss ended the kissed her forehead. "Are you ready?" He asked and got a nod in reply.

The two empty bowls were stacked before me moved to his feet. He carefully pulled her to her feet and walked her over to the wheelchair. She took the bowls she was handed as pushed her back towards her room where Remiko was waiting for her. "I'll take your stuff out to the car in a few minutes then we'll head down to Shigure's."

"Hai." Tohru said with a small smile as Hatori left the room with her bag and the two bowls she had been holding.

"Well, lets get you cleaned up, shall we?"

"Please! I didn't realize I'd gotten so weak. I haven't sweated like that in a long time." She said and crinkled her nose in disgust, earning laughter from Remiko when she told Tohru it was only natural while helping her undress for her shower.

o-o

Hatori hung up his cell phone as Tohru was pushed out of the clinic. Supposedly, everything was ready for her arrival at Shigure's, which truly meant that things were _almost_ ready. A smaller, more lightweight wheelchair was already packed into the trunk for her use while at Shigure's so they would not have to wrestle the larger one she had been using at the clinic, into the vehicle.

He helped Her into the passenger's seat and buckled her in before thanking Remi and dismissing her for the day. "Bye Tohru-chan! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye bye!" She said with a smile and wave as Hatori moved into the drivers seat.

The trip was made in silence, but it was anything but uncomfortable. The young doctor had reached over and claimed the hand of his onigri, giving it a soft squeeze and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Tohru found herself inching closer to her dragon until she was close enough to rest her head on his arm.

"I think I'll call Uo-chan and Hana-chan tonight. Maybe I can get them to visit after I come home tomorrow evening from my lessons so I can tell them about us. Then we wont have to hide anything because everyone we're usually around will know." She said happily, as she saw him nod.

He knew something she didn't, but she would soon find out as well.

o-o

They soon pulled up to the darkened house and the engine was cut. Tohru's brow furrowed as she looked over at her dragon. "Did Shigure-san say they were going out?"

"He did say something about picking something up with the boys. I'm sure they'll be back soon enough." The doctor assured her as he stepped out and removed the wheelchair. He nodded in approval at the small ramp that had been put in place; no doubt Kyo had built it. The boy had always been good with his hands.

He helped her into the chair and began to push her towards the darkened house as Tohru commented on how strange it felt to be home again. Hatori bit back a sigh at that phrase but knew that one day, his home would be their home. '…Because I wont allow her to slip through my fingers…' He thought as he shifted her bag on his shoulder and opened the door with his key. As he stood above her, a small smile traced his lips as he pushed her inside because he knew what awaited her.

The lights in the home suddenly flipped on and people sprung from various hiding places. "WAAAA!" Tohru yelped and jumped in her chair.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME TOHRU!" Her friends shouted with smiles tracing their lips.

Everyone was there. Uo, Hana, Yuki, Kyo…nearly all of the juunishi. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she laughed at the sight of her friends. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the man she loved and smiled brightly at him. "You knew, didn't you?"

He never answered, simply smiled and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as Saki and Arisa moved forward and hugged the surprised onigri tight. Hatori stepped back as the girls broke their embrace as Tohru reached up to wipe away her tears.

"Arigato…" She said softly to everyone. "You guys didn't have to do this…"

Kyo moved forward and flicked her forehead lightly before grinning at Tohru. "Baka…" He murmured as he cheeks began to flush red. "We wanted to."

"Its good to have you home again, Tohru-san." Yuki said with a smile.

The onigri held back her surprise at his words. She was so use to him calling her 'Honda-san' that it threw her for a loop when he called her by her name. "Yuki-kun…" She said softly, causing a blush to light his cheeks.

"I swear Tohru, no one can make the prince blush like you." Arisa said with a grin as she winked at the nezumi, causing laughter to ring through the living room of the home as the blush deepened.

"I know you all said that I don't have to…but Arigato." She said, her hand coming up to wipe away the tears that had started once again. "To see everyone…my family, here to welcome me home…well, I can't really describe how I feel in any other way than to say I'm happy…I do love you all." She said, chuckling when she saw Hiro, who was leaning aloofly against a wall, blush.

"Well said!" Ayame said and clapped as Shigure nodded in agreement.

"Well Tohru-hime, I hope you're hungry! Kyo, Uo-chan and Hana-chan cooked and we have a surprise for you!" Momiji said as he grabbed Kisa's hand and darted into the kitchen. A moment later they came back out carrying a cake and carefully sat it on the table.

"Kawaii!" Tohru yipped as she admired the decorations on the cake. Around its borders were the kanji and images for each of the juunishi, and the steel pipe and electrical waves that represented Uo-chan and Hana-chan respectively, caused her to giggle. There was no doubt in her mind that Kyo had chosen the representations of her friends.

But what caught her eye was the adorable onigri with yellow ribbons next to the words 'Welcome Home Tohru!" Not only that, but she didn't fail to notice that the onigris' hand was holding the dragon's (who was actually represented by a dragon, and not an adorable seahorse) claw. She knew that Arisa and Saki wouldn't know that meaning behind it, but the Sohma's did.

"Well, do you like it, oneesan?" Kisa asked with a shy smile.

"I love it!" She said and hugged the young Tora tightly."

Kyo reached up and scratched his head. "Well enough with the mushy stuff," He said with reddened cheeks. "I'm starving! Lets eat!"

Murmurs of agreement were heard as Yuki smacked the neko in the back of his head before turning on the music that Arisa had chosen before going to help the food be brought out. There was food made with Tohru's diet in mind as well, so there were plenty of soft or liquid foods for her to enjoy along with the small slice of cake and ice cream she had.

o-o-o-o

The party went on for a few hours and though Tohru was having fun, it was obvious to everyone that she was exhausted and soon they had begun to clean up and put the leftovers in the fridge. Tohru was kept occupied by Ayame, Hatori and Kisa, keeping her attention so she would not try and help the others clean. She found at that time that Arisa, Saki and Kisa would be staying the night with her while the boys stayed in Yuki and Kyo.

Ayame excused himself before dragging Hatori away to show him something, leaving Tohru on the couch with Kisa. The smaller girl was curled up at Tohru's side, the onigri's arm draped over her the tora's shoulder.

"Oneesan?"

"Hai, Kisa-chan?"

"Do you love ojisan?" She asked quietly with a small, shy smile when Tohru blushed.

"Hai, I do." She answered with no hesitation.

"Sugoi! I can tell that he really does love you too, oneesan!" Kisa said and closed her eyes, a smile tracing her lips as Tohru reached up to brush her hair away from her face.

"I know…I'm happy that he does." She said and closed her eyes, with a smile tracing her lips.

And that is how they were found by Shigure and Hatori a few moments later. The corner of the doctor's lips upturned slightly at the sight before he moved to crouch before the pair. "Tohru…" He said softly and watched as her blue-green eyes fluttered open and a smile traced her lips.

"Hatori-kun…" She said softly and looked down to Kisa, who had fallen asleep against her.

"Lets get you into bed. The others are almost done cleaning." He said softly as Shigure shifted Kisa away from Tohru's side and laid her on the couch. "Do you want to walk?

Tohru nodded and took his hands, allowing him to pull her to her feet. He held her arm securely as he began to lead her from the living room. Instinctively, she began to head for the stairs only to meet a slight resistance causing her to look at him in question.

"You're not ready for stairs yet, Tohru-kun. Come." He said softly and led her down the hallway toward the guest room on the first floor. "Yuki, Haru and Kyo moved your things into the guest room until you can make your way up the stairs once again. I still want you using the wheelchair for a little while until we get you a bit stronger."

"Okay." Tohru said with a small smile as he led her into the bedroom. She looked at her bed and sighed a bit happily. It would be nice to climb into it once again. It seemed like it had been so long since she had slept in it. There was also a futon set up to accommodate everyone who would be staying with Tohru tonight.

Hatori led her to the large bed and had her sit next to the pajamas that someone had laid out for her. She had a guess to who may have left them out, since they were new. "Ayame?" She asked Hatori and got a nod in response.

"He made them for his 'hime.'" He said with a smile. "I'll step outside for a moment, let me know if you need any help."

"Hai." She said with a smile as the door closed. Tohru picked up the pale pink pajama bottoms and top, running her hand over the soft silk. She mentally protested over how much the silk must have cost, but knew that arguing with Ayame over it would be futile. 'Thank you, Ayame-san." She said before slowly working her way out of her dress and into the pajamas before calling to Hatori.

He reentered and smiled. "They suit you." He said as he came closer with a cup of juice. It was placed on the small nightstand as he reached into his pocket and removed the two bottles of pills. One was taken from each and placed into her small hand.

Tohru was handed the juice and sipped some before popping the first pill. She struggled for a moment before swallowing it finally, her face scrunching up in disgust. Since she hadn't been able to swallow it immediately, a bit of the first tablet had dissolved in her mouth, bypassing the sweet taste of the juice. The second pill was taken easier and the juice washed away the taste in her mouth.

"This all works out well." She said softly as he placed the glass on the nightstand.

"Hmm?"

"Uo-chan and Hana-chan staying tonight. This will give me a chance to tell them about us." She said with a smile before leaning over and kissing his cheek after he nodded.

"Do you mind that Kisa and Kagura will be here as well? If so, I can drop them off at home, or they can stay in your room upstairs."

"No, I don't mind. Kisa and I already talked. Kagura already knows and I would like to spend some time with them all tonight, even if I'll be going to sleep soon." She said, knowing that the medication worked quite well at knocking her out rather quickly.

Hatori nodded as he heard voices at the end of the hall and knew that the girls would be coming in few moments to get ready for bed as well. "Well Tohru, I should be going." He said with a soft smile that she found to be a bit sad. "I'll be here tomorrow morning before school in order to take you for your lessons." He said taking her hands in his.

"I will see you in the morning, Hatori." She said with a loving smile as she squeezed his hands. Her eyes fell closed as she felt his soft lips press against her in a tender kiss that lasted a few moments before finally breaking apart. His wonderful hazel eyes met hers, allowing them to say what he still could not.

Tohru giggled and brought her small hand up to her cheek, her thumb running across his warm skin. "I love you too, Hatori." She said as a knock sounded at the door causing them to break apart reluctantly.

"Please tell Ayame-san I said Arigato for my gift. Come in!" She called to the girls outside as Hatori began to place the caps back onto the bottles.

"I'll see you in the morning Tohru." He said and then turned to the four girls that just entered the room, their overnight bags draped over their shoulders. "Goodnight Ladies." He said as he went to drop Ayame off at home before heading to his own house to sleep for the first time in the in weeks.

"Night Hatori." A sleepy Kisa said, echoed by Kagura as she held on to her younger cousin.

"Goodnight Hatori-sensei."

"Goodnight Hatori-san."

Arisa and Saki said as the handsome doctor left the room, closing the door softly behind him. The girls quickly changed into their pajamas after complementing Tohru on her new ones, telling her that they made her look adorable.

Kagura covered Kisa with the blanket on the futon since she had already fallen asleep once more before joining Tohru, Arisa and Saki on the bed. They talked quietly for a little while, occasionally, giggling at something said or admitted.

"So Hana-chan," Kagura started with a smile, no, more like a feral grin. "I saw you sneaking peeks at Yuki-kun tonight, is there something that you want to tell us?"

The normally stoic psychic looked away and blushed hotly, something that was _highly_ unusual for her. Tohru blushed as Arisa grinned, having seen it too and knowing the answer to that question.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kagura-chan." She said, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"EH! Saki!" Tohru started, her previous drowsiness pushed aside as she looked to her friend in disbelief. "You like Yuki-kun!"

"I didn't say that, you did."

"But Hana-chan! You're not denying it!" Tohru said, her eyes wide though a smile traced her lips.

"That's because she can't." The blonde said as she moved to lay on her side with a grin.

"You should tell him!" Kagura said and grabbed Kyo-chan, an orange cat that Tohru had given her for her birthday.

"No thank you," Hana-chan said, still blushing. "I'd rather admire from afar. I'd rather not have to take down the Prince Yuki fanclub. Besides, I'm not his type."

o-o

The girls continued to talk for a little while. The girls tired to convince Saki to say something to Yuki, but the girl said that she just couldn't do it. Uo-chan told them about the man she met at the coffee shop she worked at, then Kagura told Saki and Arisa about how much she loved Kyo. This gained laughs from the two as well as a sleepy Tohru.

She knew that she would not be able to stay awake much longer and found her eyes growing heavy.

"Tohru, what about you? Do you have someone you've had your eye on?" Arisa asked before a yawn escaped her lips this gained a bright, supportive smile from Kagura.

"Actually…"

Arisa sat up quickly and stared wide eyed at the onigri. "No way!"

"Hai." Tohru nodded with a blush.

"Who! I want to know the name of the guy!" She said happily as she bounced. "How long!"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you two about." She said and curled up on her good side, looking at the three girls. "Kagura already knows, but I am in love with someone and I know he loves me."

"Will we get to meet him? You know that we need to see the person that loves our Tohru-chan is acceptable."

"You've already met him a few different times." She blushed and turned to Kagura who nodded. "Its Hatori-san…I love him."

"The doctor?" Arisa said, shocked but happy for her sister.

Saki allowed a smile to trace her lips as she leaned over to Tohru and hugged her. "I noticed that over the past couple weeks, the waves coming from him have been calmer than all of the times that I have felt them in the past." She said, remembering how it felt to be around him when he first came to the school to examine Yuki.

"He is good for you Tohru-chan. Despite how sick you were, your waves didn't become depressed. I did notice a strange change in your waves, but I'm unsure what has caused it and it seems to be getting stronger." She said.

"You don't mind the fact that he's older than I am?" She asked shyly. Saki and Arisa's opinion was important to her, especially when it came to things that would have such a drastic effect on her life.

"Nah! Of course not!" Arisa wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Hatori-san is a good man and if he loves you and makes you happy, then we are happy, Tohru-chan."

Kagura reached over and gave the onigri's leg a pat. "See, you had nothing to worry about!"

Tohru allowed her eyes to close as she leaned against Arisa's shoulder. "I'm glad…I was a little worried you wouldn't approve. We're going to tell ojiisan next week because I want him to know about our relationship."

"Tohru-chan, I have two questions and they're the only things that really matter in this whole situation." The ebony haired girl said softly.

"Hai?"

"You are happy? Do you see him being there in your future?"

"Hai…I do. There's no one else I want to be with…" She said with a sigh as the effects of the medication she had been given became too much, sending her into a deep slumber.

"I'm surprised she lasted that long." Kagura said as she pulled back the blanket as Saki and Arisa moved Tohru into a comfortable position between them. "She usually falls asleep within half an hour of taking her medications."

The Inoshishi turned off the lamp and climbed into the futon with the sleeping tora. "Goodnight Saki, Arisa."

"Night Kagura." The girls said softly, not waiting to wake Tohru. Soon the room was silent as Uo-chan, Hana-chan and Kagura joined the Kisa in sleep.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o-

Just so ya'll know, I've been trying to upload this chapter for a week now but I kept getting errors from ff. net . but finally it let me do it! 6/23/06

Did I get any melted brains out there? 4850+ words for your viewing pleasure. My way of apologizing for such a long delay between chapters. No guarantees on when the next chapter will be out, but I've already started planning it. It will be shorter than this one, no doubt. I'll try and get it out ASAP for you all.

I just want to thank every one of you who reviewed. I will try and get some responses to the reviews out, but I just have to get time to do it. I even got some new reviewers! I'm glad that people are liking my work.

Thank you for taking time to read TCOD and please review:)

Love ya all!

Ezzy

PS: I don't know about you all, but personally, I've done that whole pill thing. It isn't pleasant especially when you cant get them down the first time and have to try again! BLEH!

Sugoi: Good

Inoshishi: Boar

Tora: Tiger

Nezumi: Rat

Ojisan: Uncle

Ojiisan: Grandfather

Oneesan: Sister


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

* * *

Brief an: I know it irritates me when I'm reading through a fic and there's unfamiliar words that suddenly pop into a story so I'm gonna but brief definitions at the start of this chapter instead of the end. 

Aniki……..Older brother

Imouto…..Younger sister

Obasan……Aunt

Ojiisan……Grandfather

Okaasan….Mother

Otousan….Father

* * *

It had been a week since her return to Shigure's home and with each passing day, she was slowly becoming stronger as the muscle damage healed. The antibiotics were stopped and her pain medications had been greatly decreased. Hatori had been very pleased with the progress of his little onigiri. 

Hazel eyes moved over to the young woman who sat beside him, looking out the window with a small smile tracing her lips as the world passed by. The doctor reached over and clasped her hand in his, returning his eyes to the road. "Are you nervous?"

Tohru looked over to the handsome man with a smile. "No…I know ojiisan will be okay with our relationship, I'm just happy that everyone that I care about will know about us. I don't want to have to hide the fact that I love you."

The doctor brought her hand to his lips as he pulled to a stoplight and kissed her soft skin in response to her spoken words of love. "We wont have to…" He said softly as the light turned green and they continued on towards the street she indicated.

"Hatori-kun, is it alright if I walk today? You said it yourself this morning, I am getting better."

A smile traced his lips as he looked over at her. "I still think you shouldn't be walking so much until at least next week even though you're getting better. I'm still surprised at how fast you're healing, but I can still tell that you're pushing yourself." He said, earning a blush from the chocolate haired girl at his side. "I will allow it, but I will stay by your side."

"I know." She said with a nod as he pulled to a stop. She couldn't help the happiness that was bubbling inside her small form. The young woman leaned over and kissed his cheek.

The doctor felt his cheeks heat a bit before he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips, tasting the natural sweetness that was his Tohru. He brushed his fingers across her cheek before reluctantly pulling away, his eyes catching sight of the time on the stereo. "We've arrived a little early, that will give us more time to talk if need be." He said before cutting the engine and getting out.

Hatori helped her out of his car. His took her arm and saw her take a deep breath and nod before leading her up the path. Tohru pushed the doorbell and after a few moments, it was pulled open.

A raven haired woman with chocolate brown eyes opened the door and gazed at the pair before focusing on the small female who had bowed respectfully. "Konnichiwa Sorami-Obasan."

She studied the young woman before her eyes traveled to the handsome man beside her. She felt her cheeks heat as his hazel eyes met hers but pushed it aside after giving him a small smile. She shook herself and turned to the young woman that she had previously ignored until now. "Oh…its you." She said before going back inside of the home, leaving the door open for them to enter.

Tohru looked up in time to see Hatori's eyes harden and quickly grabbed his arm. "Its okay, Hatori…" She said, giving him a smile. She was use to the coldness given to her by her aunt and cousins. "We can talk about it later." She said soothingly and watched as he reluctantly nodded.

Hatori knelt before her and placed her hand on his shoulder, careful not to let her get too close. "Careful now, Tohru." He said helped her slip off her shoe and put on a pair of slippers. Inwardly he was still angered by the way that her aunt had treated her but he would not it to show.

Behind the couple a pair of wise brown eyes watched, a smile tracing his lips. Honda Taishiji watched as the younger man carefully placed her foot back on the ground and looked up to her with a small smile. He then noticed the light blush in his granddaughter's cheeks as she returned the smile.

'Its obvious that they care a great deal for each other.' He thought as he approached them quietly. 'They are good together.'

Hatori moved to his feet and put on his own slippers as Tohru's eyes widened and a her smile widened. "Ojiisan!" She said and hugged him, only to have him return it carefully.

"Easy, Tohru-chan." He said with a chuckle. "I don't want you to strain yourself on this old man."

"Ojiisan-" She started but he stopped her a small wave of his hand.

"Lets talk over tea, my dear." He said and met Hatori's eyes as he took Tohru's arm to assist her before turning and leading the way into the kitchen. In the center of a small table sat a tea set, the steam could be seen wafting in small tendrils as they took their seats.

"Ojiisan, this is Sohma Hatori. Hatori, my Ojiisan, Honda Taishiji."

The younger of the two men stood and bowed respectfully. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Tohru reached for the teapot and poured tea for the three of them as the two men spoke. She looked up when her ojiisan asked the doctor about her health before thanking her.

"Arigato." Hatori said to the young woman before turning her grandfather. "Tohru is doing quite well. Skin where the incision was made has completely healed. Her muscles are still weak but she is progressing nicely. We're going to be working on that over the next week but I don't want her to get overwhelmed since her finals are on Wednesday and Thursday."

"This is good news. How are your studies with your tutor progressing?"

"Kaiya-sensei is an excellent tutor. I think I'm going to do okay with my finals and hopefully I'll be able to graduate."

Hatori looked over and met Tohru's blue-green, his eyes softening just for her. "As usual, you are understating your progress. Her sensei has noticed a great improvement in her work. There are still some areas in mathematics that need work, but we all believe that she will succeed." He stated and watched as she blushed.

"Have you decided on what you wish to do after graduation, my dear?" The elderly man asked his granddaughter.

"Well…I haven't really decided. I've been so focused on graduating that I really haven't decided on what I want to do afterwards as far as to whether I want to work full time or go to school." Tohru looked over to her dragon, not noticing the interloper near the kitchen doorway. "I do know that I want to stay with the Yuki…Kyo, everyone. I feel like I found a place where I belong.

"Ojiisan…"

Hatori reached over and took her hand in his. "Would you like me to tell him, Tohru?"

"Iie, Hatori-kun, I'll be fine." She said and gave him a loving smile before turning back to the elder across from them. "You see Ojiisan, I love Hatori-kun and he loves me." She said and watched as Hatori nodded and smiled to her, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss her palm gently.

Taishiji only smiled and chuckled softly. "I know." He said causing the couple's gaze to break and move to the older man. "I have known since the moment you both stepped into my home. I can see that you both care deeply for another. Hatori-san cares for you deeply and I can see by the smile that you gave him, the way you two look at each other…it's obvious to this old man."

"You don't mind, Ojiisan?" Tohru asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course not! You have my ble-"

"Otousan, have you lost your mind?!"

"Sorami-Obasan-" Tohru started but fell quiet when she heard her grandfather's voice.

"Sorami!" He barked at his daughter as he pushed himself to his feet. "I don't believe that I, or anyone here has asked you to join in this discussion. I am disappointed that you felt the need to eavesdrop on something that does not concern you."

"He is too old for her! Anyone can see that Tohru isn't ready for this kind of thing! Its wrong and-"

"Silence, Sorami!" He said and watched as the woman fell silent, averting her eyes from those of her father. "Any fool can see how they feel for each other. It was like this with your aniki," He said, referring to Tohru's father. "He was happy with Kyoko. You let your jealousy cloud your common senses which is why your relationships end in failure. Maybe if you focused on yourself instead others, maybe you could find some happiness for yourself for a change."

Sorami watched as the handsome man that Tohru had come with, made his way to his feet. She watched as he gave the onigiri's hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. Anger rolled through his form but one would not be able to tell from the stoic look on his face. It had been quite a while since he had seen jealousy like this, and it wasn't something he cared for.

"Gomen, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before. I am Doctor Sohma Hatori." He said and calmly gave her a slight bow.

'S-Sohma…' She thought, instantly recognizing one of (if not) the wealthiest families in the area. She had heard from some of her girlfriends about the beauty and splendor of the Sohma estate as wells as rumors of some of the more prominent businesses they owned. Anger flowed through her as she looked over to Tohru, who still sat, biting her lip with nervousness. 'She managed to snatch up one of the Sohma men!' Sorami took a deep breath and bowed deeply to the doctor before quickly leaving the kitchen in embarrassment.

The three stared at the entry way that the woman had just left through before a sigh escaped the elderly man's lips. "Hatori-san, Tohru-chan…gomen. I didn't know that she would behave as a child would. You both have my blessing and I wish you both the best, but from what I've seen, you two will be fine."

The onigiri pushed herself to her feet causing Hatori to resist the urge to rush to her an help. The doragon watched as Tohru used the table to steady herself before moving to hug her grandfather. "Arigato, ojiisan."

"I just want my granddaughter to be happy." He said as their embrace broke.

-o-o-o-

With her grandfather's blessing and their relationship in the open, the trio with to a restaurant near Ayame's shop as planned. Hatori and Tohru's grandfather spoke of plans for him to attend her graduation ceremony. It warmed her greatly to see two of the people she cared about most, so confident in her abilities and getting along so well.

Tohru waved to her grandfather as he turned and entered his home before settling into the passengers seat. She smiled and let out a happy sigh before turning to look over to her doragon. He reached over and took her hand and looked over to her for a moment before turning his attention to the road.

"You want to know why my obasan acts like that?"

"Hai…but only if you don't mind telling me, Tohru-chan."

"Well, okaasan met otousan when she was younger…she was still in high school. He was going to college to get his degree in business administration and was in his final year but was working as a student teacher as well. When otousan took her home to meet ojiisan, his imouto was there also. I think she believed that my okaasan wasn't good enough…that she was only…tricking him for the money he had saved while going to school.

"Ojiisan loved my okaasan and approved of their relationship. A few months later, they were married. They were very happy together but my aunt never did approve of their relationship.

A few months later, okaasan found out she was pregnant. She dropped out of high school and got a job as a waitress. Though they had quite a bit of money saved up, they both worked extra hard to save up for me. When I was born, okaasan told me that she never saw my otousan smile so much. He was so proud…"

Hatori pulled to a stoplight and looked over to Tohru who had her eyes closed, biting her lower lip. He squeezed her hand and felt her squeeze back before continuing.

"When I was little; about three years old, my otousan had come home from work and was very ill. He died not long after he was struck with the illness. Ojiisan said he had a severe case of pneumonia and the doctors just could not cure it. My obasan blamed my okaasan. She said that if okaasan wasn't just using him for his money…if she had a job instead of taking care of me, otousan wouldn't have had to work late…and he would have gotten so sick and died. She says the he worked himself to death.

"Even though I'm the only child of her aniki…she sees too much of my mother in me. She says I'm just like my okaasan…" Tohru smiled sadly and looked over at the man she loved. "I don't mind being like my okaasan…I can only hope that I'll be as strong as her."

"You are strong, Tohru. Your obasan…" He paused to push down his dislike for the woman. "is wrong about your mother but she may be right about you. From what I've heard about Kyoko-san from you, Uotani-san and Hanajima-san, she was an amazing woman and will always have my respect for raising a wonderful daughter." Hatori said firmly.

'Tohru is more like the juunishi than any other outsider that I've encountered. She knows what it's like to be shunned or abandoned by part of her family. Maybe this is one of the reasons that she understands the juunishi.' He thought and looked over to the onigiri and saw the sadness that lingered in her eyes.

"Tohru, are you ready for your finals?" He asked, changing the subject away from her family.

The chocolate haired girl laughed nervously and scratched her head. "I think I'm ready. I'm still nervous and all I can think about is if I can really do it. I don't want to give in to the stress…not after all of everyone's hard work."

"Tohru…"

"Hai?"

"How about we do something that will take your mind off things?"

"Really? Like what?" She asked, the eagerness clear in her voice.

"Anything. What is something that you want to do?" He said and pulled into the parking lot not far from the Sohma estates. It was a small but peaceful park that he hadn't been to in quite a while, but used to go to in order to think.

"Well…today has me thinking about the things that me and okaasan used to do." She thought for a few moments. "I would love to go to the zoo. I know it sounds a little strange, but it was one of the last places I remember me, okaasan and otousan going as a family. We went once a few years after he passed, but I think I would love to go there again."

Hatori nodded as he parked and turned to her. "Then that's where we'll go. If you wish, you can ask the others if they'd like to go as well. We can go on Sunday." He said before leaning over and pressing his lips to hers, loving when she sighed happily against into his lips. They broke the kiss but not before Tohru's forehead came to rest against his and a smile traced her lips for a few quiet moments before pulling apart. Hatori gave her hand a squeeze before he stepped out of the car, moving to the passenger side and opening her door.

"You still wish to walk? We wont be going far." He watched her nod and took her hand, easing her to her feet. "I want to spend time with you before we return to Shigure's."

Tohru's cheeks gained a hint of redness thought a smile traced her lips. She was a little sore, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. His arm wrapped around her as they began to head into the quiet park. The walked along the path that wound through the park until they reached a stone bench near a small hill.

She sat and smiled as they watched a group of children run up the hill before laying in the green grass and rolling down the hill, their laughter reaching the ears of the onigiri and the doragon.

"Are you feeling better now?" Hatori asked her and gave her hand a squeeze. The chocolate haired girl looked up to her love with a little of confusion causing a small smile to trace his lips. "Tohru, even though you tried to hide it, you've been anxious and depressed since we left your ojiisan. You were a little stressed about how your ojiisan would take our relationship, then when you found that he readily accepted the fact that we were together, you had to deal with your aunt and her…behavior."

"Hai, I do feel better. It just upsets me that she still doesn't see how much my okaasan loved otousan. She didn't have to see my mother cried after he died…even years after he was gone, she still cried. My obasan…I don't hate her but…" She paused and reached up to wipe at her eyes. The tears hadn't begun to fall, but the slight burning sensation told her that they would start soon.

Hatori bit the inside of his lips and could taste the metallic tang of blood. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to hold her and make her forget, but he could not. Hazel eyes closed as he squeezed her hand in encouragement for her to continue.

"I…I just don't understand how someone can hate _so_ much when they've done nothing to wrong you…"

"Tohru, there are people in the word like that and unfortunately, there's nothing you can do to change someone's when they've made the decision to hate."

"I know I can't change my obasan…but I can't help but to wish I could." She watched the children run towards the top of the hill once again and felt the corner of her lip upturn as two boys held hands, looking at the hill again. The smaller boy looked to his taller friend and bounced on his heels a few times before the taller boy nodded. They were soon rolling down the green grassy slope once more. Tohru laughed when the smaller one pounced on the larger one once they reached the bottom.

"So you don't think that Kyou and Yuki will ever stop hating Akito?" She asked, her voice small as she watched the boys run off to play on the jungle gym.

"I don't think that they hate Akito. They were hurt badly by him and they didn't understand him or why he would do what he would do, but I don't think that any of the juunishi truly hate him."

"I'm glad…" She mumbled and turned to face her doctor, a smile still tracing her lips. "Maybe one day you'll be able to tell them about what happened with Akito and his madness. It wasn't his fault…the blame lies with the one who cursed the Sohma family all those years ago."

Hatori simply nodded and brought her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her smooth skin.

They spent another thirty minutes in the park and by the time that they made it back to the car, Tohru was feeling much better and smiled when he helped her into the car. Soon they were on their way back to Shigure's home.

o-o

Hatori pushed Tohru up towards the front door as Shigure opened it with a bright smile. "Welcome back my little flower! Did Tori-san treat you well today?"

Tohru's smile grew as a blush tinted her cheeks. "Hai, he always does! We had a nice time with Ojiisan at lunch."

"So things went well?" Shigure asked, his eyes looking up to the young doctor. He knew what they had gone to do with her grandfather.

"Hai," Hatori nodded meeting the dark eyes of the inu before moving to take of his and his onigiri's shoes.

"Aww!" The inu cooed and received an eye roll from the doragon as he pushed her into the house. "I'm glad that everything went well." He said sincerely.

Blue-green eye caught sight of movement in the kitchen. Yuki was looking in one of the cabinets and removed a jar of peanut butter from one of the shelves. "Yuki-kun, have you had dinner yet?" She asked and watched as the plum haired teen turned and looked a bit sheepish, but smiled.

"Not yet. I'm just going to make a sandwich." He came out with the jar in hand. "Kyou and Haru went shopping earlier but went up to Shishou's to train. They should be back soon."

"Well, I can make something for dinner." She said and saw the nezumi shake his head.

"It's alright, Tohru-kun. I'll be fine."

"No, I insist. I've wanted to cook for a while now but haven't been able to." She said as Hatori came over.

"You're still healing, Tohru-chan, I'll cook and if you want, you can help. Sound good?" He asked and saw her face change from being a bit sad at thinking he was going to bar her from the kitchen to seeing her smile brightly and nod eagerly. He knew she missed doing the things she used to do, but he didn't want her jumping right back in and cause herself pain as a result.

"Yuki, can you bring the stool out of Shigure's office? Its buried under a stack of papers in the corner of his office."

"Of course." The nezumi said and went to grab the stool as Hatori took Tohru into the kitchen and to the sink where they both washed their hands before moving to the fridge.

Tohru looked at the contents of the fridge and let out a soft 'hmm' as she tried to decide on what to make, but it was obvious she was having a bit of trouble deciding. "How about chicken yakisoba?" She said, knowing that Haru preferred vegetarian meals if at all possible. He did eat chicken at Hatori's insistence because of the protein, but refused to eat red meat. "That way you wont have to wait long to eat. It should be done by the time that Kyou and Haru get here."

"That sound's good." Yuki said, entering with the stool, the inu trailing behind him. "I just harvested the bok choy from my garden today."

"Its been so long since I've had anything made by my Tohru!" Shigure said and pouted at Hatori. "And Hatori doesn't cook for me as much as he use to either…"

"That's because I do not do take out, Shigure, and I don't deliver. You really should learn to cook." Hatori said and began removing the ingredients they would need and placing them on the countertop. Once done, he pulled Tohru from her seat and helped her onto the stool in front of the counter.

"You two go relax, dinner will be ready soon." Tohru said and handed Hatori the jar of peanut butter, which was placed back in the cabinet.

Yuki grabbed the arm of his older cousin and dragged him from the kitchen, ignoring his protest.

"You get the vegetables ready while I do the noodles and chicken?" Hatori asked and watched her nod. He grabbed a cutting board and placed it before her before washing the vegetables and chicken. Soon they were slicing and dicing and it was obvious that the onigiri was enjoying cooking once more.

o-o

"Tohru!" She jumped when heard Kyou shout from the living room followed by loud footsteps. "You're not suppose to be cooking while you're still healing! You-"

The neko entered the kitchen and took in the site of the onigiri sitting at the countertop with Hatori at the stovetop.

"Eh?" Tohru looked confused as she gazed at the crimson eyed neko. Yuki and Haru walked up behind the neko.

"Baka neko, what are you yelling about?" Yuki asked in a bored tone.

"I smelled food and I thought she was cooking!"

The nezumi smacked the neko in the back of the head, causing Kyou's hackles to rise as he glared at Yuki. "What was that for, you damn nezumi?!"

"I tried to tell you," Haru leaned against the wall casually. "If Hatori's here, which is obvious since his car is parked outside, he wouldn't let her cook until she was well enough."

Hatori turned down the burners and looked over to the three boys. "Dinner is ready, go get cleaned up." He said and watched as Kyou glared at Yuki before stomping off towards his bedroom. His face a bit red from embarrassment for being so worried about the chocolate haired girl straining herself, though if anyone was to ask Kyou, he would say that it was just that the nezumi had pissed him off.

Haru and Yuki nodded to the couple before leaving the doorway and heading up to the second floor. The doctor turned to his Tohru and watched as she smiled and shook her head before turning back to the stove and grabbing the empty teakettle to be filled. "Having Kyou is like having an older brother." She said and watched as Hatori took the kettle and filled it with water. "It's a nice feeling."

The doctor moved forward to stand before Tohru and took her hands. "They're very protective of you and its only natural since they see you as family." He said and helped her get washed up before seating her on a cushion at the table with Shigure.

Hatori turned to the stairs as the trio returned, Kyo's mood had defiantly calmed a bit since he had a few moments to recover from his embarrassment. They sat at the table and after a word of thanks tumbled from their lips, they all began to eat.

Tohru and Hatori were complimented on the quick but delicious dinner and the boys were sure to tell her all that had been going on at school. She had to stifle a giggle as Yuki told her how the 'baka neko' ended up jumping out of the classroom window…again, to avoid a group of girls that had come in to see him.

"Kyo-kun! You have a fanclub too now?" The onigiri asked with wide yet happy eyes.

"NO!"

"Don't listen to him Tohru-kun, he does." Haru said and poked at a piece of chicken before putting it in his mouth and giving a small smile from his place next to Yuki.

"Shut up you baka Oushi!" The ginger haired boy shouted, his cheeks a healthy shade of pink as Shigure laughed at the poor teen.

"How did that happen, Kyo-kun?" The chocolate haired girl asked happily, eager to learn about what has been going on in school.

"Damnit…" He murmured after meeting her eyes, knowing that he couldn't deny those innocent blue-green irises anything. "It was the damn infirmary."

"Eh? What happened?"

"Phys ed. Was sparring with the nezumi and got the wind knocked out of me."

Hatori looked over at the pair dryly. "Translation: They were fighting in PE before class."

"IT WAS THE BAKA NEZUMI'S FAULT!" He growled and pointed at Yuki who was calmly eating, listening to his cousin tell the story. Kyo let out a huff before continuing. "The baka knocked the wind out of me and the sensei insisted I go get checked out. Make sure I didn't break some ribs or something like that…"

"From what I heard," Haru spoke up as he found a few vegetables still hiding amongst his noodles. "Kyo was in the office, and was being checked out when a group of first year girls brought in their friend who had suddenly gotten feverish. Kyo apparently had his shirt off and was standing in front of Asuma-sensei getting checked out. Apparently they liked what they saw very much and got an even better view when he actually turned around to face them when they 'squealed with glee'."

By the time Haru was done talking, Tohru and Shigure were both giggling insanely, Haru and Hatori wore small smirks, Yuki looked decidedly pleased and Kyo's face was an interesting shade of red.

"Those girls haven't left me alone since! Every time I turn around, one of them is right there asking me if my hair is really red! Do you have a girlfriend! Would you like to have a girlfriend! Its driving my insane!" He griped after doing a bad imitation of the voices before looking over at his cousin.

"I don't know how you've put up with crap like this for so long, Nezumi." He said and let out a huff as if exhausted as his cousin answered with a 'Welcome to my world.'

Tohru regained control of her mirth and wrapped her arm around her stomach unconsciously, the muscles pulling unpleasantly from her laugher, but she continued to smile. "Still Kyo-kun, you shouldn't jump from windows, especially third floor ones."

"Hai…he shouldn't. Each time the result is the same," Yuki took a sip of his tea with a mock glare sent to the neko. In a way, it amused him, but he wasn't about to let the crimson eyed boy know that. "Each time something strange happens like the window incidents, they always come to me and ask _how_ you do it without getting hurt."

"Yeah, there's no real logical way to explain his 'cat-like grace.'" Haru said and continued with his noodles.

The group finished up their meal and soon, the little onigiris eyes began to get heavy. Hatori noticed immediately and knew that the stress and activity from today had finally caught up with her. He allowed his Tohru to lean her head against his arm, biting back the urge to wrap his arm around her.

"Tohru and I talked today and I offered to take her to do something she wanted to do in order to take her mind off the finals." Tohru nodded against Hatori's shoulder as he spoke. "She has decided that she wants to go to the Zoo on Sunday. She has only been there once since her okaasan and otousan were both alive, and that was with her mother."

"Kyo-kun, Haru-kun, Yuki-kun, will you come with us? I would love to go with all of you. It'll be like going with my family again…" She said with a tired smile.

"Shigure, we wish for you to come as well. You'll be driving the other car from the main house so we can all go." Hatori said and got a nod from the inu.

There was no way that they could deny the girl who had become so close to them all. If she wanted to do this as a family, they would definitely be there. Not just because she asked, but because they wanted that sense of family, that bond with her as well. They wanted it to be strong. She had brought so much light into their dark world, that they wanted her to be part of their family…a permanent figure within it.

Haru wrapped his arm around Yuki, ignoring the sigh from the nezumi's lips. "Of course we'll go."

Kyo let out an over-exaggerated sigh, though a small smile stretched across his lips. "I guess I'll go to. Ain't got nothin' better to do."

"Arigato!" The onigiri said with a smile as she reached up and wiped at her eyes as she pushed back the tears that had tried to form. "It'll be fun! You guys need a break from studying too! Tori-kun," She said not seeing the smiles that broke out on the boy's lips at hearing the nickname. "Do you think Kagura and the others can come too?"

Hatori thought about it for a moment. "I don't think Ritsu will be able to come because of the busy season at the onsen. Hiro is not in town, he's with his father, but I'm sure that Momiji, Kisa and Kagura will be able to join us. I'll call them once I get home."

"Then it's a date then!" Shigure said eagerly. "Mit-chan is coming on Sunday so along with being with my beautiful little flower, I'll be conveniently away when she drops by."

"That poor woman…" Hatori mumbled as he made his way to his feet. "Tohru needs her rest so I'm going to help her get ready."

A chorus of 'goodnight Tohru's' were heard from the four males as the doctor helped her to her feet and led her into her temporary room down the hall.

He sat her on the bed and pulled out the clothing and undergarments she specified. With the detachment that came with his profession, the doctor helped her into the bathroom and out of her clothes. His eyes stayed away from the more womanly curves of her figure as a sign of respect and to prevent any embarrassing situations. He would not truly look upon the body of his beloved until they were both ready to take that next step.

o-o

Dry and now in pajamas, the young doctor pulled the blankets up over her legs before moving to the dresser and grabbing her medication. He broke a pain pill in half and placed it in her hand before reaching over to grab the cup of water he had retrieved for her.

"You're doing much better, but I can still tell when you're hurting even in the slightest. You've had a busy day today, Tohru-chan and you've done well."

"Arigato Tori-kun." She said with a smile as she quickly downed her pill before entwining her fingers with his and squeezing them. "For spending the day with me an ojiisan…for everything."

"No need, my dear. You get some rest because you're exhausted and I'll see you tomorrow." He said with an honest smile as he squeezed her hand back and helped her to lay back. The hazel eyed man leaned forward, pressing his lips to those of the young woman he loved, gently but not lacking in the love and passion he had for his hime.

Tohru felt it. She felt the pure love even though the words remained unspoken, but it was alright with her. She had her handsome doctor and that's all that mattered.

The kiss broke and her eyes drifted open once more and she gazed into the warm hazel she loved as he squeezed her hand. "Drive home safely Tori…Love you." She said with a smile as her eyes drifted closed.

The doctor sat with her silently as her hand loosened and she fell into a deep slumber, her exhaustion overpowering her quickly. He turned when he felt a presence at the door and saw the softly smiling inu waiting for him. Hatori kissed her forehead one last time and smiled when she mumbled something in her sleep before making his way to his feet and following Shigure out to the front porch.

The inu lit his cigarette, watching as Hatori slipped back into his shoes and lit one of his own. The two men stood quietly in the cool night air before the inu broke the silence.

"So, what exactly happened with her ojiisan?"

"It went well." Hatori said and told Shigure of what had happened with Tohru's obasan and the story that she had told him on why the woman disliked their little onigiri. It was agreed between the two men that they greatly disliked the hateful woman and wouldn't allow their Tohru to be subjected from that treatment from the woman.

"Honda-san gave us his blessing." He said and saw Shigure look over to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Ojiisan gave you his blessing?" Hatori snuffed out his cigarette and nodded once as he pulled his keys from his pocket. "Awww! So do I hear the sound of wedding bells for my dear cousin Tori-kun and my little flower?" He teased and saw the light blush that tinted Hatori's cheeks before he making his way down the stairs.

"Perhaps." He said softly as he walked to his car and started his car, never looking back at his surprised cousin.

Shigure knew what he heard and let out a small hoot of happiness before putting out his own cigarette. The Inu locked up and went to his own room after checking on the chocolate haired girl.

He slid the door to his room closed and slipped into bed with a smile on his face as he thought of the happiness that a wedding would bring to Hatori and Tohru…hell, all of the Juunishi.

Tohru would one day become part of their family. Though Hatori had only said 'perhaps,' in the mind of the inu, his cousin had just confirmed it.

Shigure slipped into the land of dreams with a smile gracing his handsome features.

-o-o-Author's notes-o-o-

There ya go! A nice 6000+ word chapter. Its been a long time for this fic but I'm not giving up on it. I've been busy but ya'll know that.

The zoo…I haven't been to the zoo in years. Last time I went was as a performer at the Christmas celebration: Zoolights, here in Oregon. I just want my little Tohru-chan to have some fun with her fam. I'm thinking about having Ayame tag along as well but I haven't fully decided yet. I also haven't decided on if I'm going to make the zoo trip and the finals one chap or two. I think its going to be two, just so I can concentrate on one thing at a time…which is hard to do when you have four active multi-chapter stories and 5 collab multi-chaps.

Anyway, I don't know if they ever named Tohur's grandfather or aunt, but like I said, I'm going off the anime. I'm not going to change the names because I happen to like the names and think they fit the charries :-)

Did I gain any gushes over the last part with Hatori and Shi-chan's convo? Hehehe, had to have him tease just a bit :3

Well, I better be going. Time to start working on the collab fic I have with my bud Angey! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this fic. You have all been a great inspiration to me and I greatly appreciate it.

Love ya bunches!

Ezzy

PS: I don't own fruits basket, but I do own my oc's. Hehehe, and Kyo-kun has his own fanclub...

12/10/06

Hey if anyone notices that this chapter is cut in half, let me know. the doc manager is doing some weird stuff.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Chapter 16:

* * *

"So Tohru-chan, how did everything go yesterday?" Kagura asked as she behind the younger girl on the front steps of Shigure's house. The cool breeze was refreshing against the heat of the summer sun shining down on them. Kagura couldn't help but to notice the change in the onigiri. She seemed to glow with an aura of happiness that inoshishi couldn't help but to bask in. 

Simply, it made her happy to be around Tohru.

"It went well!" She said with a smile and a blush as Kagura ran a brush through her long chocolate locks. Ojisan was not upset by the relationship that I have with Hatori-san and I'm glad. I didn't want him to say that I couldn't be with Hatori-san, but he saw how much he cares for me…and how I care about him."

"Aww, Tohru-chan! That's so wonderful! I'm glad everything went well!" Kagura said happily and after putting the hair clasp in the onigiri's hair, leaned forward to hug the younger girl.

"Yeah, Tohru-chan! Maybe one day you'll really be a Sohma!" Momiji said happily as he came out of the home with Yuki, Kyo, Kisa and Haru followed. The pink hint in their friend's face caused them to smile and nod in agreement with the usagi's statement as the young tora took a seat next to her oneesan, resting her head against Tohru's arm happily.

"Then you two can get married and have lots of babies!"

The four boys watched as her face turned red with embarrassment as she started to stammer. Kyo moved over to the blond and grabbed him, placing him in a headlock. "Don't embarrass her like that!" He said, his own cheeks a tad bit pink at the thought of Hatori and Tohru having children.

"Oww! Kyooooo!" The blond whined as he tried to break free. "Let me goooo! Tohru help me!"

"Ky-Kyo-kun! It's alright!" She yelped with wide eyes from her seat on the porch trying to get the neko to release him, not noticing the two cars that were pulling in front of the home.

o-o

Hatori pulled his car to a stop and stepped out, surveying the chaos around Shigure's front yard. Kyo had Momiji in a headlock and the Usagi was whining as he tried to get free. Kagura was standing behind Tohru threatening the neko to let him go. Haru was standing off to the side, watching them all casually with Yuki held in his arms. The nezumi face held a look of frustration at being wrapped in Haru's arms, yet amusement at Kagura, Momiji and Kyo.

Hazel eyes glanced over the scene once more before his eyes moved to the blue-green of his beloved. A smile traced her lips as she caught his glance and Hatori felt his heart staccato against his ribs. Her hair and eyes seemed a bright brighter in the light of the sun and cheeks were tinted a bit pink. She looked beautiful in the blue and white sundress that he knew to be a gift from Ayame.

The hebi simply loved making new dresses for her in his free time and it was almost as if he was trying to replace her whole wardrobe with his creations. Not that the doragon would have minded in the least. His cousins' clothing always fit her perfectly.

"Ahh! Kagura, stop!" The Neko yelped as he struggled.

Knowing that they had to be on their way so Shigure could pick up the hebi in question, he moved to the Kyo, who was now held in an unusual locked position by Kagura, his limbs were bent at odd angles, trying to stay upright while she tightened the grip.

"Don't you hurt Momiji again Kyo-kun! ITS NOT NICE!"

"Get off me, crazy woman!" The neko yelped as his shoulder pulled a bit more.

Hatori placed his hand on Kagura's shoulder, drawing her attention. She loosened her grip on the orange haired teen before allowing him to drop to the ground with a thud that sounded a bit painful. "Are we ready to go?" She asked cheerfully as Kyo grunted from his position on the ground.

"Hai. We still have to pick up Ayame from his place. We'll go to the zoo and the Shigure made reservations for dinner tonight." Hatori watched as the teens nodded in understanding and Tohru smiled brightly. Kyo, now free of Kagura's iron grip, picked himself up from the ground and moved to the porch, pulling the cerulean eyed girl to her feet as the nezumi locked up their home. As the doctor approached, the neko came to a stop and gave her arm to the doctor before trotting back over to the porch to bring over the folded wheelchair.

Hazel met joyful blue-green as he took her hands in his. "How are you feeling today, Tohru-chan?" He asked, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips. They could both hear Kagura's soft "Aww" and Shigure's wolf whistle at the chaste but meaningful action.

A blush added a delightful hint of color to the young woman's smooth, porcelain cheeks as she squeezed his hands with a nod. "I feel fine, Hatori-kun. I can't wait until we get there and I'm so glad that almost everyone could come."

"Hiro had another engagement today and Ritsu had to study for his exams in the morning but perhaps they will be available to come to the graduation party." He said, leading her over to the car.

Tohru looked up to the man she loved and gave a small yet nervous smirk. "You're so confident. I know that Kyo and Yuki will do well but-"

"You will do well and graduate along side them." He cut her off before she could finish. Tohru let out a small sigh but nodded with confidence.

"I will." She reaffirmed as he pulled the car door open and helped her inside.

"I know you will, Tohru-chan. It's your goal and I've never seen you give up in the years that I've known you." Hatori said, giving her one of the full smiles that she adored, causing her heart to flutter. She watched as he exchanged words with Shigure before climbing into the drivers seat and starting the engine.

"Ayame will ride with Shigure, so we'll follow them."

"Hai!" Tohru chirped brightly as he pulled away from the inu's home. Almost immediately, the usagi pulled Tohru, Kisa and Kagura into a light banter, music played softly in the background. A content sigh escaped the doragons lips as he followed the black car in front of them.

o-o-o-o

Tohru sat comfortably in her wheelchair as they through the gates of the Ueno Zoo. Happy children held on to the hands of their parents, chattering happily about the various animals and exhibits they wanted to see.

-Flashback-

"Tohru-chan, what do you want to see first?" Honda Katsuya asked his little girl as she rode happily on his back.

"I want to see the koneko, otousan!" A young Tohru said happily, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Tohru-chan, would you like to the tora babies?" Kyoko asked as she held on to her husband's hand.

"Hai 'kaasan! 'Tousan, lets go see the babies!"

"Hai, hime." Katsuya smiled when he felt his daughter kiss his cheek as they headed deeper into the zoo.

-End Flashback-

Tohru was broken from her memories by a familiar, exuberant voice.

"AH YUKI! Because of my selfish-ness when you were a child I did not get to experience the greatness of family outings with you! I shall make up for my grievous error now since this is the perfect opportunity! Come let me hold you and show you the sights in order to strengthen our brotherly bond!" The platinum haired man said and pulled the teen close.

"LET. GO." Yuki said lowly, his face red with embarrassment, only to be rescued by Haru and pulled into his embrace."

Kagura and Kisa giggled at the siblings before turning to Tohru. "So oneesan, where do you want to go first?" Kisa asked in her usual soft tone.

"We can start with whatever is closest. I don't mind."

"The closest would be the lion exhibit. Lets start there!" Momiji said, taking Tohru's hand.

"Hai, sounds good." She said happily as they started in that direction.

As they got closer and closer to the big cats, Tohru noticed a change in Kyo. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his Khaki colored cargo pants. Tiny movements could be seen through the fabric of his pocket; a telltale sign that he was drumming his long, pale fingers against his thigh. It was a sure sign to her that he was a) irritated, b) agitated, c) angry, d) embarrassed or e) all of the above.

Yes, Sohma Kyo had nervous habits beneath his fiery exterior. After years of living with the neko, she found that her observations helped her friendship with him bloom into the sibling-like relationship they had now. In truth, it was like that with almost all of the Sohma Juunishi.

When Hatori brought her to a stop, she looked up at the slightly red-faced neko as he scowled down into the enclosure.

"Kyo-kun? What's wrong?" Tohru asked with a small frown.

Kyo caught himself before he snapped at her and shook his head. He could feel the eyes of his family on him and the redness in his cheeks increased. "It's nothing, Tohru. Don't worry."

It was then that a snicker was heard from behind him. Shigure pulled a hand from the pocket of his jeans and covered his mouth as he laughed. Idly, Tohru mused about how strange it was to see him out of a yukata or his suit, but she pushed it away when the inu spoke.

"I seem to remember a _certain_ trip to the zoo in the past…"

"Don't you **_dare_**!" The neko threatened ominously.

"Oh yes, **_that_** trip!" The hebi grinned, having heard about it as well.

"Where a certain orange haired child we all know and love…"

"Shigure, I'm warning you!" Kyo balled up his fist as his cheeks turned an impressive red.

The inu continued with a grin. Tohru knew that his bit of information was going to be good…

"Had an incident at the Zoo. Kazuma brought Kyo here when he was young and they came to this exhibit. One moment Kyo was looking down at the lions, the next thing Kazuma knows, he's pulling Kyo off of the fencing and keeping him from going into the lions den."

Tohru gasped and looked up to the red-faced neko who looked about ready to pounce. "W-why?!"

Shigure giggled with Ayame, his eyes filled with glee and mischief. "Apparently, after giving Kazuma the fright of his life, Kyo told him that the two lion cubs in the exhibit were asking him to come play, and our little koneko decided he would join them to play!"

It was then that Kisa looked away from the enclosure and over to the neko. "The male, he remembers you."

All hell broke loose, much to the amusement of Ayame, Momiji and Kagura, who began to laugh at the teen that was struggling to get at the inu. Haru and Yuki held him back; both wearing amused smirks as well.

Hatori leaned in close to Tohru's ear. "He really shouldn't be embarrassed. Each of the younger juunishi, with exception to Yuki, has had at least _one_ incident like that which Kyo experienced. Our tie to our Juunishi form allows us to hear and speak with the animal of the form we're tied with.

"Kyo and Kisa are both felines and can hear their thoughts. The sounds that the animals make are like a foreign language, one we're all versed in when it comes to the animal to which we're tied. " He said lowly as to not be overheard. "Kisa may concentrate a bit harder, not much, mind you, when it comes to

raion and neko, but can hear the tora clearly. Our abilities improve over time." Hatori straightened and looked down to his love as the chaos around them calmed.

"Our bonds are strong. It's my theory that even once the 'condition' that we have is rectified, our ties will remain. Observe them, Tohru. See how the animals react to their presence.

"Hai!" The young woman nodded eagerly as they ventured further into the Ueno Zoo.

o-o

As they traveled through the other exhibits, Tohru was entertained and amazed by some of the stories that she was told. There were quite a few stories Momiji. On many occasions, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Kureno and Kazuma had to be sent out to location the transformed child, usually finding him with some of the wild usagi that lived on the Sohma estate.

She also did exactly what Hatori said and watched how the animals behaved around the group. She had seen how nekos had been drawn to Kyo in the past, but this seemed different. Perhaps now that Hatori had explained the full extent of their ties, things were becoming clearer.

The most memorable interaction had to be those of Kisa, Ayame, Shigure and Yuki.

Thick glass separated Ueno zoo visitors from the beautiful female tiger named Saiya and a powerful male named Renji. The pair approached the glass before a smiling Kisa gazed at her intensely with those striking eyes. Visiting children around them "oohed" and "Ahhed" as Kisa touched the glass only to have one of the beautiful stripped felines rubbed its body against the glass as if it wanted to feel her touch.

After a few more exhibits, they found themselves watching a pack of Hyena. Kyo scoffed and said as much as Shigure laughed, he was related closer to a hyena than any other canine. That only caused Shigure to smile. She watched as his eyes narrowed, almost appearing closed when loud howls filled the air. When his eyes opened again fully, the canine song came to an end.

Their next stop was the reptile exhibit. Tohru stood from her chair and watched the Komodo dragons hunt for scraps of raw meat that the keepers had hidden in various places as a small part of the zoo's animal enrichment program. The powerful beasts were impressive to watch but eventually they moved to the next area and was not disappointed.

A pair of rather large Burmese python lived in the enclosure. One from artificial tree, while the other was partially coiled on the ground lazily and both seemed to perk up when Ayame arrived. The cursed hebi roamed in front of the glass before looking to the onigiri and pointing to one of the snakes. He explained that they were a mated pair and the female was pregnant. The snake on the ground moved slightly, exposing its belly. Even Tohru could see that the belly of the python was swollen with its eggs.

The group's last stop was to the small mammal house near the five-story pagoda. Their visit to that particular exhibit had the group stifling their laughter after an incident with Yuki and the naked mole rats that had taken a liking to him. Kyo left the exhibit clutching his stomach after telling Yuki that he could see the obvious resemblance between him and the hairless rodents in the glass enclosure.

o-o-o-o

"We'll be right back!" Kagura called as she and Kisa headed for the restrooms. Kyo, Yuki and Haru went to grab drinks for everyone as Shigure sat lazily, listening to Ayame speak and occasionally sending a wink to a pretty young woman, making her swoon. Hatori shook his head and pushed Tohru towards the large aquarium teeming with life. Tohru laughed outright as a small group of seahorses gathered in one area, facing the handsome doctor's direction.

"Do you hear them? Are they saying anything?" She asked curiously as she watched.

"With them, its more feelings and somewhat random thoughts than actual words…its difficult to explain. They can feel the presence of the 'big dragon.'" He said, smiling as she giggled at his 'big dragon' status. "Have you enjoyed yourself today, Tohru-chan?"

"Hai! Very much so! I had so much fun here with everyone. When we first got here, I remembered when I came here with my father before he died. We all had so much fun." She said with a fond smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today." Hatori grasped her shoulder with his large, warm hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Their little excursion served a dual purpose. He wanted his love to have fun. She had been through a lot over the last few weeks and had been pushing herself in both her studies and therapy. From talking to her sensei, there had been a definite improvement in Tohru's studies. He also knew that this would help calm her riled nerves. She didn't need to be at home, stressing over what she believed to be her possible failure.

"Thank you for today…" Tohru sighed happily, her hand coming up to cover his larger one as it rest on her shoulder.

o-o

Kisa reached up and pushed a ginger colored lock from her face, tucking it behind her ear as a defense from the early summer breeze. The boys had returned with everyone's drinks before Kagura had been whisked away to the gift shop by an energetic usagi, she asked the tora to get Hatori and Tohru.

The teenager brought her hand up and covered her mouth, hiding her shy smile and the soft giggle that wanted to escape her lips. It warmed her to see two people so obviously in love with one another.

"Hatori-ji, Oneesan? Sorry to interrupt but they boys are back." She said, blushing when they turned their gazes on her.

"Arigato Kisa. We should be leaving shortly if we want to make it to the restaurant on time." Hatori nodded and began pushing Tohru back. The corner of his lip upturned slightly when his young cousin took Tohru's hand in her own as they moved back towards the outdoor lunch area to join their family.

Yes, Tohru was family. Perhaps she had been since that fateful morning when Kyo, Yuki and Shigure's forms had been revealed to the chocolate haired girl, changing all of their lives forever.

o-o

Music played softly in the black luxury sedan accompanied by the soft steady purr of the engine. The sky was still blue yet held the faint color changes that signaled the rapidly approaching twilight hours. Hatori looked over to the small female in the passengers seat. The diffused light coming through the window cast a glow to her pale skin that could only be described as ethereal. A smile pulled at his lips as he saw her grip tighten on the dragon plush in her arms.

Momiji had disappeared with Kagura for a short time as they were finishing their drinks. The two teens had managed to find the adorable green dragon in a special story time section of the Ueno Zoo's gift shop. The look of happiness on her face was enough to make even Kyo smile.

Hazel eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror. Kagura had her arm wrapped around a sleeping Kisa while Momiji watched the scenery pass outside of the car as he held a medium sized panda plush. Tohru explained to Hatori that the usagi had chosen it because it reminded him of one of their favorite animes where one of the characters turned into a panda when wet with cold water.

The doctor reached over and pulled the sleeping girl's hand into his own as he continued to follow Shigure to the restaurant. Tohru was his salvation. She was his addiction.

Unknowingly, she managed to make her way into his dreams. She chased away the nightmares that once plagued his nights. Kanna's cries no longer echoed in his mind. The phantom pains from the injuries sustained to his eye at Akito's hand no longer lingered with the remnants of his slumber faded. Instead, the wonderful dreams of holding Tohru in his arms and being able to tell her of his lover fore her gave him hope that his dreams would one day become a reality.

The doors in the back opened, but Hatori seemed to not notice. Kagura placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a slight shake. "Hatori, they're waiting for us." She said and got out to join the others.

The young doctor looked over to the sleeping girl, giving her a gentle shake. "Tohru-chan, we're here. Do you want to walk?"

"Hai…" She said around a yawn. Sleepy bluish eyes watched as he walked around the car and helped her out, leading her inside with the rest of their group.

Shigure walked up to the hostess and gave her a charming smile, causing her to blush.

"Welcome to Aoi Kaze. Do you have a reservation?"

"Hai, my dear. Sohma, part of ten."

"Arigato, Sohma-san. Right this way please." She said with a bow before leading them into the restaurant.

o-o-o-o

"Oh my! I could definitely go for a piece of that!" A female said dreamily.

"Ooh! Which one?" Another asked.

"I don't care! Any or all of them they're gorgeous."

Sorami looked up at her girlfriends' rapid-fire comments and felt her mouth drop a bit at the handsome men. The first man had the most beautiful silver hair she had ever seen. He was wearing a rain colored mixed fabric Henley that clung ever-so-slightly to his torso. A pair of dark blue destruction jeans that were faded to give them a worn look that went with the current fashions. It was obvious from simply looking at him that he was very aware of current trends.

The second man had dark hair and even darker eyes. His face was handsome yet held a boyish quality that was very appealing. He was tall, possibly six foot and even through his clothing, they could tell that he was nicely built, but not overly so. Hungry eyes moved from his body and to his left hand. No right on his finger. Nor did the silver haired man wear one. That fact made both men all the more attractive to the trio of women.

It was when Sorami saw the third man, particularly the female that he was aiding that her eyes narrowed a bit in irritation. "Sohma Hatori…" She murmured as their dates approached with their drinks from the bar.

"What?!" The women looked to her with wide green eyes.

"How do you know him?" The first woman asked.

"What about the other two? Have you met them before? They're just so…" The second sighed longingly before she could finish.

"Hai Akio, I do know him." Sorami looked to the green-eyed woman before her eyes moved to the raven-haired woman. "No, I don't know the other two, Chisato." Sorami looked up as her drink was placed before her.

"Here you go, Sorami." Her date said as he claimed his seat next to her, his arm coming to rest around her shoulders.

"Arigato, Ryoji." She flashed him a smile as she stirred her drink with her straw before turning her attention back to her girlfriends as their dates also settled once again. "As to how I know Sohma Hatori, well, you see the girl he's helping?"

All eyes slinked over to the group and watched as the handsome hazel-eyed man before all but one set of ebon eyes moved back to her. "Hai."

"Well that just happens to be my **_beloved_** niece." She said sarcastically.

"That's Kyoko's daughter?!" Aiko said in shock.

"Like mother, like daughter." Chisato murmured as she took a sip of her drink.

Ryoji's dark eyes continued to linger on the teen as she smiled up to the man that Sorami had identified as Sohma Hatori while he helped her sit. While the women speculated on how the plain 'little girl' managed to land a Sohma, Ryoji found himself drawn to the teen. She was beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful shade of chocolate brown and her smile was warm and welcoming. From the brief glimpse he got of her while standing, her figure was nicely rounded, but not overly so. He could see whey the man who now held her hand as he sat beside her was in love with her.

"Ryoji, are you listening?"

The man was pulled from his thoughts by Sorami's voice and the sensation of her hand stroking his thigh. "Gomen Sorami." He apologized and listened to her speak about how the girl started living somewhere on the Sohma estates while attending Kaibara High School, where she was a senior. Ryoji glanced over at the beautiful teen once more before turning his attention to Sorami and the others at the table.

-o-o-o-

Tohru had a wonderful time at dinner, unaware of the unwanted attention from her aunt, her friends and the dark eyed man her aunt was currently dating.

The teen found herself awed by the various dishes that were brought to the table. The restaurant was well known for preparing cuisine from around the world. When their orders had been placed, it seemed that almost everyone had ordered something she had never even thought to prepare before. She took notice of how Kyo enjoyed his enchiladas while Haru slowly at his vegetarian lasagna.

After hearing the Tohru mumble something about checking out another cookbook from the library, it was Hatsuharu that suggested a career that she had not previously considered. Noticing her wide eyes and excitement at seeing the presentation of their meals, he asked the onigiri if she had ever considered going to culinary school to become a chef.

There were murmurs of agreement and Shigure looked to be in pure heaven at the thought, saying that he would be the first to sample all of the creations of his little flower, causing her to blush. As the thought rolled in her mind throughout dinner, she found herself truly being able to picture herself as a Chef. It was something that she deeply enjoyed doing and never before had she taken the time to consider that she could do what she loved for a career.

o-o

After everyone was stuffed and Shigure handed the waitress his credit card, two of the serving staff came over and helped package the leftovers for those who had them. The inu placed his wallet back in his pocket before glancing down to his watch before turning to the doragon. "I think its time to get the kiddies to bed.

"Hai." Hatori nodded and looked over to Tohru. She was tired but he could tell that she was definitely happy.

Shigure watched as Hatori helped Tohru to her feet and smiled slightly. The family stood as Ayame placed a generous tip on the table and started to head out of the dining area. As the silver haired hebi walked around the table to Shigure's side, he felt a few gazes on their group.

The sound of a wolf whistle caused him to turn in the direction of the sound. He saw the lusting gazes of the women and could tell they were a bit drunk. Ayame humored them with a dashing smile as he took hold of Shigure's arm and it was at that point, that he noticed the eyes of one of the males, locked on their group in the direction of the three females that walked at Hatori's side. He couldn't tell exactly who the male was looking at, but it was odd and a bit creepy. A frown traced his lips momentarily as they left the restaurant but as he looked to his cousin, he saw the irritation in the inu's eyes as the paused for a moment, allowing several feet between them and the rest of their family.

"What's wrong?"

"Tohru's obaasan was there. Lets just say that she is just a bit jealous of my little flower. I could hear her and the women saying that they couldn't understand how a girl so plain and ordinary could land Hatori. I guess her obaasan is jealous because of this." He said as the slowly made their way to the cars.

"I've never seen the woman before tonight, but from what I've heard from Yuki, Kyo and Hatori, she's not very pleasant and compares Tohru to her mother."

Ayame's brow furrowed a bit in confusion as he looked to Shigure once more. "It was my impression that Tohru's mother was wonderful."

"I believe she was. How can you not be an excellent mother and not raise someone like Tohru as well as managing to get a teenage girl out of a gang and make another lost and lonely teen feel welcomed? Along with raising my little flower, she also was there for Uo-chan and Hana-chan." Shigure said with a smile as he pressed the door unlock when he reached the car.

The group climbed into the two cars before heading back to the Sohma Estates to drop off everyone who stayed there, including Ayame, who decided to stay at the main house for the night. He said he had something he wanted to check in the family records and no one questioned him, finding no need to.

o-o

Hatori took Shigure and the others back to the inu's home. A goodnight kiss was shared between Hatori and Tohru as he covered her with her blanket before heading to the door.

"Hatori…"

"Hai, Tohru chan?"

"For today, for everything…" She blushed and gave him a smile as she continued. "For loving me…Arigato Hatori."

The doctor couldn't' help himself. At hearing her sweet words, the doctor moved back to her bedside and pressed his lips to hers in a deeply passionate kiss. His arms came up unconsciously and just as he was about to wrap his arms around her, the doragon stopped himself, forcing his arms back down. What seemed like far too soon to the couple, their lips parted, leaving them both breathless.

"Tohru," He murmured as his gazed locked with hers. "You never have to thank me for caring about you."

Still looking a bit dazed by the passion behind the kiss they just shared, the onigiri nodded as he caressed her cheek. "Have a good night, Hatori.' Tohru said softly with a sleepy smile before moving to lie on her left side with the dragon plush tucked in her arms.

"Good night, my Tohru-chan." He said softly before leaving the room.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt dizzy as he made his way down the hallway. Feelings of longing and a bit of anger welled in his chest. Was it so wrong that he wanted to hold the woman he loved in his arms? He knew what he wanted and it Tohru. The curse prevented him from having her in his arms, holding her close.

"Kami…" He murmured as he made his way out onto the porch where Shigure was sitting, the feeling of dizziness and pain only increased. The inu pulled his cigarette from his lips and looked up to the doctor with a small frown.

"Haa-san?"

"Shi…" At that very moment, something happened to the young doctor…something that hadn't occurred in quite a while…

-POOF-

Shigure's eyes widened as he watched the doctor disappear into the folds of the clothing he was once wearing. The inu placed his cigarette in the ashtray and after a moment of searching, found the tiny dragon form of his cousin.

Cupping his hand as he held Hatori, he couldn't help the small grin that traced his lips. "Well, if that isn't love, then I don't know what is." He chuckled at seeing what looked to be a glare sent to him. "Don't worry, I wont tell her."

The inu picked up Hatori's clothing and took him back inside to wait out his transformation.

-o-o-Author's notes-o-o-

Long time no see, eh? No, I haven't given up on this story or any of my fics. I've been going through a pretty extensive stretch of depression and my ma was hospitalized for a few days and everything that has been going on…well, it has all but drained my creativity. I really don't have the motivation to do much thought I really, really want to. Hopefully things will get better over the next few months so I can write more.

This chapter has been hand written over the last few months and I FINALLY finished it the other day when we had a moment to breath at work. 26 pages total hand written but I enjoyed hand writing something again. I hope you all somewhat enjoyed it.

There are two things I wanted to comment on. First: the ending. Hatori transformed because of the intense emotion he felt for Tohru and what they just shared. I actually just watched episode 17 of fruits –is watching it again just because I love it- and Kisa transformed because Haru said her body had weakened. Personally, when I feel intensely about something, I can feel it in my chest and I feel weak depending on what the emotion is…

For Haa-san, he feels the intense love for Tohru, but when he dropped his arms, he felt longing for her. I can't begin to imaging having the person you love right there and although he/she knows that you love them, you cant embrace them…you cant even voice how you feel.

But don't worry! Will be looking up pretty soon . I have plans for those two…

The second thing that I wanted to comment on was Ryoji…

I am thinking of making an alternate version of this story…or I might even incorporate it into this one. I'm not sure yet. But the alternate version would diverge from this point slightly. For those of you who may be thinking that I might make him be with Tohru, NO! I'd never do this. The alternate version would have a bit of drama, but I wouldn't change the pairing in the slightest.

If I do decide to do this, I plan on posting it ONLY to my livejournal at this point. If you go to my profile page and click on homepage, it will take you to my Livejournal. I've put two fics up there so far as long as some of my miscellaneous ramblings. One fic is for the KH fandom (Squall/Yuffie) and the other is for the Cowboy bebop fandom. I occasionally plan to put possible ideas for future parts up in there and even story ideas and if you see something or have ideas, feel free to respond or post a reply.

Well I gotta go. There's still one story that I desperately need to try and update.

Thank everyone for all of your wonderful reviews. They really make me happy and inspire me to get my ass in gear and at least try to get the creative juices flowing once again.

-showers all reviewers in dragon plushies-

Ezzy

Hey, am I the only one who got a bit teary eyed/tight chest-ed over poor little Kisa in episode 17? I love how Haru hugs her and talks to her so kindly…also when she was following Tohru around…it was so cute!!!!

6/19/07


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Chapter 17:

* * *

Tohru pushed herself to her feet and pulled her skirt up over her hips before pulling the zipper up. She smoothed the invisible wrinkles out of the pleats and made sure her top was perfectly tied before making her way towards the door. As she reached out to slide the door open, she saw the faint tremor of her hand and took a deep breath, trying to relax.

Today was the day that she would be returning to school to take her finals. She was able to walk short distances on her own but still tired fairly easy. The onigiri had still been under doctor's orders not to do any cooking or lifting, but she was glad that she would not have to use the wheelchair today. Kyo or Yuki would help her around, especially when it came to the stairs at school. She was determined to have these marks for these tests that she would take today, show that the people who helped her that she really did try hard.

Kaiya-sensei, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Hatori-kun…everyone; they were all there for her, helping her study and prepare for the chance to make her okaasan's dreams come true. Any wavering doubt was pushed to the side as she opened the door, pausing when she realized that she had forgotten to grab her book bag. As she moved slowly towards the desk where her bag sat, a voice caused her to pause in her tracks.

"Don't even try it." Kyo said as he walked across the room, taking the bag in his hands, smiling when she pouted cutely.

"You know you're still suppose to be taking it easy." Yuki moved beside, her giving her shoulder a gentle pat.

"I know…Good morning, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun." She said and received a slight bow of the head and smiles in return.

"Good morning, Tohru-kun. Haru just finished with breakfast and Hatori and Momiji are on their way." The nezumi offered her his arm and felt his smile grow when she took it and allowed him to led her into the dining area.

"Ah, my little flower is gracing us with her presence! How are you doing, Tohru?" Shigure placed the newspaper at his side before picking up his cup of tea.

The nezumi and Neko helped her onto a pillow at the low table then took their seats on either side of her when Haru entered, sitting next to Yuki. "I'm good. It'll be nice to get back to school again, even if it's just for today. I miss everyone." She said honestly as she thanked Haru for the food.

The group dug into the simple breakfast of miso, rice and fried eggs but as plates and bowls became empty, Haru noticed the distant look in the blue-green eyes of the lone female.

"Tohru, are you nervous?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea.

The heat rose in the cheeks of the onigiri, as she looked up from the remains of her egg. "I…I guess I am."

"You worry too much, Tohru-kun. You've been working hard over the past few weeks and that will show when you take those tests today. Nobody is tellin' you that you have to get straight A's, but you'll do well." He said casually before taking a sip from his tea before continuing. "We all know it."

Blue-green looked up to the men at the table, feeling her heart clench in her chest when they all nodded and smiled at her encouragingly. "Arigato everyone. I will try my best!" She said with a smile as she reached up to wipe at her teary eyes.

"Tohru-kun, don't cry." Yuki moved his hand to her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "You've done so much for us and we're not just saying this as to comfort you and ease your mind, it's because we believe that you can do it."

And this was the scene that the usagi and the doragon as he pulled the shoji door to the side. "Tohru-chan, are you okay?" He asked as both he and Momiji moved to her side.

"I'm okay, Hatori." She said with a teary smile. "I'm just happy."

The young woman watched as Hatori brought her smaller hand to his lips in a brief kiss that had her cheeks turning a deeper shade of that delightful pink that he had come to love.

"We're done here." Kyo said and stood, sending glances to the other men in the room. "We'll meet you outside in a minute."

Hatori watched as _their_ family grabbed their plates and left them alone in the dining room. "You sure you're feeling up to this today?"

"Hai! I can't wait to go to school! I know that after today, the weight will be off my shoulders."

Hatori couldn't help but to smile at her enthusiasm, even though he knew that she still held a bit of fear over what was to come. "Do your best." The doctor said before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, sighing softly when he felt her respond. All too soon though, the couple pulled apart, hazel meeting ocean colored eyes.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Hai."

Hatori stood and helped Tohru to her feet, grabbing her bag as they moved out of the home to where his black Mercedes was parked. "Its going to be a tight squeeze for the boys, but it looks like they've worked it out amongst themselves." He said dryly as they watched Kyo give Momiji a noogie while Haru stood with his arm around Yuki's smaller form.

"Baka neko, stop fighting or we'll be late."

"Shut up! Damn nezumi…" The crimson-eyed teen growled before reluctantly releasing Momiji and climbing into the back of the car.

The car was loaded to the capacity and then some as Hatori started the engine. Shigure came to Tohru's open window and took her hand in his, the corner of his lips upturning. "Do your best, Tohru-chan. Boys, good luck!"

"Arigato, Shigure-san."

The inu watched as she returned his smile before taking a stop back, his arms becoming folded in the sleeves of his yukata. Dark eyes watched as the car made its way off the property, and as it did so, Shigure found himself doing something that had become more and more frequent since Akito's death; he prayed.

It was a simple prayer, asking any god that was listening to help his little flower do well today in her exam. More than anything, he wanted her to succeed to make her dream a reality. Never for one moment did he think that she couldn't do it. He had faith in the small woman that had come into their lives even if she did doubt herself. The humble girl could work miracles; he had seen them with this own eyes.

The inu moved into his office and paused for a moment in thought when a shrill ring broke through the silence in the room. Shigure moved to the phone and answered, a grin instantly tracing his lips as a panicked and stressed voice reached his ears.

_"SENSEIIIII!! I've been trying to reach you! You've been avoiding my calls, haven't you!? Why do you do this to me? I swear you'll be the death of me!"_ The emotional female voice shot off its desperate questions to him as he stifled his laughter at his wound-up editor's voice.

"Mit-chan! I was just about to call you! I need your help with something. It's very important and you're the only person who I trust to help me with this." The raven haired man smirked when he heard her whines almost instantly cease.

_"What do you need my help with, Sensei? Does it have to do with the manuscript?" _

"It's much, much more important." He said seriously, though his voice remained light. "You think you could pick up Aaya and be here in an hour?"

There was a sigh on the line, but he could tell that he had her interest. _" Of course."_

"Arigato, Mit-chan! I'll see you then!" He thanked her cheerily, ignoring her question of the manuscript before hanging up. Oh how he loved to tease the poor woman, but in all actuality, he had finished it two days before. Call him sadistic, but he just loved watching the woman go ballistic with worry over his deadlines.

He picked up the phone to call Ayame, telling him that she would be there shortly. The silver haired hebi didn't ask any questions, only cheerfully saying that Mine would mind the shop and he'd be there.

Shigure took a seat at his desk and leaned back with a smile. With Mit-chan's organization and eye for detail, and Ayame's natural abilities, he knew that he couldn't have chosen two better people to plan the graduation party for the three graduating Seniors.

He knew that Kyo and Yuki could do it…and he had equal faith in the sunshine that had fallen into their lives.

o-o-o-o

As the students of Kaibara High School moved down the sidewalks chatting excitedly about their plans for their summer break, a polished black Mercedes with tinted windows pulled up to the curb. Many eyes were drawn to the dark vehicle that had cut its engine.

The back door of the luxury car opened and Momiji hopped out with a bright smile tracing his lips, followed by a grumbling Kyo. Hatori moved to the passenger's door and offered a hand to his love, helping her to her feet. His heart warmed at seeing her bright smile as she looked at her school. A few classmates waived to her, welcoming her back as Yuki and Kyo came to stand at their side.

"I'll be back his to pick you up." Hazel met blue as she nodded with understanding before directing his comments to his family. "If you have any pain or discomfort, contact me. Don't let her climb the stairs without support, no long distances." He knew the boys would watch over her, knowing that even if she felt any discomfort, she wouldn't say so outwardly.

"Hari worries too much!" Momiji grinned as he handed Kyo Tohru's bag.

"You will all do well." His eyes stayed locked with the blue that he loved, watching her nod confidently.

"I'll see you later, Hatori-san." She said as Yuki took her arm to provide any support that she may need.

The doctor slipped back into the sedan and pulled away, leaving the quintet at the gates of the school.

Yuki looked down to his friend, allowing a gentle smile to trace his lips. He could plainly see her excitement at being back at school bubbling beneath her smile. "Ready, Tohru-kun?"

"Hai!"

The group walked into the school grounds, not blind to the gazes of Yuki and Kyo's respective fanclubs. The Prince Yuki fanclub seemed a bit envious and peeved that the simple Honda Tohru was on the arm of their godling while those of the ginger haired teens swooned at seeing him carry her bag along with his own, wishing that Kyo would carry their bags like that.

Tohru giggled at it all. If they only knew that she only saw the two boys as siblings. Her eyes and her love in that manner was reserved for the handsome doctor that she had fallen in love with.

o-o

The bell had rung for classes to start as Kyo, Yuki and Tohru made their way down the final stretch to their classroom. She panted slightly, not realizing that the stairs would take that much out of her. "I'm really out of shape." She mumbled to herself.

"No your not. Its all about those muscles." Kyo said with a shrug as the entered the classroom.

"Tohru-chan!" Arisa and Saki called to their friends, causing the eyes of her fellow students to turn towards her saying 'welcome back!' and 'we missed you!' Many of her female classmates moved to Tohru's desk, welcoming her back and asking her how she was feeling after her surgery. One girl even asked to see her scar, which gained a blush from the onigiri. The boys of the classroom welcomed her back as well.

As Tohru looked at her fellow classmate's smiling faces, she felt a lump growing in her throat as her eyes glazed over with the tears that she would not allow to fall. She had always been the onigiri, the outcast one not fitting in with the fruit, but now it was different. Seeing everyone around her, made her realize how many people did notice her and did care about her.

"Arigato…everyone." She managed around the lump as the sound of clapping from their sensei at the front of the room drew their attention.

"Take your seats, everyone. Welcome back, Honda-san." Her sensei smiled at her and picked up a piece of chalk.

"Arigato sensei."

Tohru watched as Mayu-sensei wrote the scheduled order of their exams. She felt a bit of nervousness within her, but quickly pushed it down. 'I'm not going to be nervous. I will do well!' She encouraged herself and looked over as Uo-chan grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up.

"Okay everyone, I'm handing out the first exam now. Only the supplies listed on the board will be permitted during your math exam." A collective groan filled the room. "Hey! Better to get the most hated subject over with first, right?" The young woman said with a smile as she passed out the exams.

"You'll have an hour and fifteen minutes to complete this portion. Don't let it overwhelm you. If you complete early, it wont hurt to review your answers. Remain silent until time is up the you'll have a break before the English exam beings. Since that one is shorter, you'll only have forty-five minutes for that."

Mayuko looked up at the clock before turning back to her students. "You may begin."

o-o-o-o

The final bell of the day rang and Tohru thanked anyone who may have been listening. Halfway through her last exam, the dull ache that she had been feeling since lunch had increased, no doubt from sitting that her uncomfortable desk. She bit her lip as she pushed herself to her feet but jumped when she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Are you okay, Honda-san?" Mayuko asked the uncomfortable teen, steadying her.

"Hai…I'm just a little sore." She said as Saki, Arisa, Kyo and Yuki moved to her desk.

Kyo shook his head as he picked up her bag. "When she says 'a little sore' it more than that.

"Well take her down to the infirmary to rest. Sohma-kun, you want to come with me so you can give Hatori-san a call to see if he's on his way? I'm sure Kyo and the girls can manage with her."

"Hai." He turned to the chocolate haired girl. "Go and rest, Tohru-kun. I'm sure that a heating pad will help until Hatori arrives."

The young woman nodded as Yuki followed their sensei from the room as her remaining friends helped her to the infirmary.

o-o

Hatori arrived twenty minutes later, an accident had delayed him but when he received Yuki's call on his cell, he couldn't help the bit of worry that welled within him. He knew that it was probably nothing serious, but it didn't stop him for worrying.

He moved down the hall with his bag in hand to find his two of his cousins and Tohru's friends waiting for him. The young doctor spoke to the schools physician before moving to Tohru's bed as the other man left the infirmary for the office.

He brought his and up to her forehead, checking to see if she was overly warm before cupping her cheek. "How are you feeling now?" He was aware that her friends were still present, but he was also aware of the fact that they already knew of his relationship with Tohru.

"I feel better, still sore though."

"Uotani-san, can you get a cup of water, please?"

"Hai." The girl moved to the cooler behind her as Hatori pulled a bottle of pills from his bag.

The doctor shook one pill into his hand and snapped it in two, placing it in Tohru's hand when the cup was placed in her hand. Without question, Tohru swallowed the fragment. "That should take the edge off. You should feel much better when we get home, albeit a bit tired."

"Hatori-sensei, I have to go to my part time job now, but will it be okay if we stop by later?" The blond asked as she picked up her bag, Saki following the action.

"Of course. We'll see you later then." He said and watched as the girl's said goodbye to their 'sister', then left the room.

Hazel eyes moved to Yuki and Kyo. "Did Haru and Momiji already leave?"

Kyo nodded, taking his bag and Tohru's once more. "Yeah, they said they'd stop by later too."

"We'll order out then. It'll be easier." He helped his love sit before he and Yuki each grabbed an elbow and pulled her to her feet. "Any requests, Tohru?"

The girl thought for a moment and nodded. "Pizza?"

"That sounds good." The corner of the doctor's lips upturned as they began walking to the car. "Well come back tomorrow to get your scores. Congratulations on finishing, Tohru. I know that Kyoko-san is proud that you finished your exams."

The two boys nodded in agreement as warm caresses washed over her, yet she had not been touched physically. She knew that her mother and father were proud of her. She could feel it.

o-o-Author's Note-o-o

Wow, its been a while but its been hectic. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. I'm still thinking of doing two versions of future chapters. If I do so, I'll let you know where to view it!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and don't forget to let me know what you think of this one too! We're getting closer and closer to major warm and fuzzy-ness!!

See ya at the next update!

Ezzy

Oh yeah…I don't own Fruits Basket

6/17/07


	18. Chapter 18

AN1: Stop! Before reading this chapter, I would like to let you know that there is an alternate version of this chapter. The reason for the alternate chapter is because a small bit of drama that will occur in the alternate version. This version will not include that drama. Nothing will happen to change the pairing at all; I would never stray from Hatori/Tohru in this fic.

If you go to my profile page, the link to the alt version will be there and you will also be able to leave reviews even if you're not a livejournal member.

Now that that's done…on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 18:

Blue-green eyes watched as the scenery flew past the darkly tinted car window. Her heart was thudding almost irregularly against her ribs as they grew closer and closer to their destination. One hand grabbed the dark fabric of her school uniform's skirt as she bit her bottom lip.

Tohru's stomach turned and she feared that she would be ill, but after a few moments with her eyes closed, listening to the sound of the road beneath the car's tires, she was able to push the feeling away. The anxiety was eating away at her. In a way, she just wanted to go and look at the scores that would tell her if she would be graduating this year just to be rid of this feeling. But at the same time, there was also the desire to ask Hatori to turn the car around. To take her back home where she was sure of her place and there was nothing to be riled up over.

With a simple glance at a sheet of paper, she would see if she would be granting her mother's wish. If she would be graduating along side Yuki-kun, Uo-chan, Kyo-kun and Hana-chan.

A deep sigh escaped her lips and all too soon, she felt the mistake that she had just made. Her stomach muscles pulled taut and a wince traced across her delicate features. If she thought the discomfort after Hatori had taken her home was bad, this morning was worse. They had spent most of the morning with heating packs on her stomach as he ran her through some gentle stretches to loosen her muscles.

Hatori looked over to her and took her hand in his own, squeezing it gently. "No matter what happens, you will still have our support, Tohru-chan. Since you began studying with Kaiya-sensei, you've been more confident and I've seen that your skills have improved. If need-be, we will keep her services for you in the small chance that you would need to repeat another year of school."

Tohru nodded before turning to look at the man driving beside her. "Even if I can't graduate this year, Hatori-kun, I wont be alone next year. Momiji and Haru will be there as well." The younger woman replied, trying to look at the bright side of what would initially be a sad situation for her.

"But it will not come to that. I believe you will do well. You've been working and taking care of things at Shigure's and you still maintained good grades." He replied, his tone soothing as they pulled into a parking spot.

"But it will not come to that." Tohru repeated softly.

The hazel-eyed man opened his door, moving to the side and helping her out and capturing her hand in his once more. He ran his thumb along her hand while they walked into the building. She was helped into a pair of slippers before they went to the office. Hatori checked in with the secretary who, per Principal Kishimoto's request, walked them to an elevator and handed them the key card that would allow them to use it on the way down. The elevator was used mainly for equipment and the disabled and after the nurse had told him of her trip to the infirmary the day before.

o-o

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, allowing the couple to step off and into the hallway. They moved outside of class 1-D and didn't have to wait long until the schools' dismissing chimes went off and students began filing out of the room, leaving those on clean up to start. Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and the four Sohma boys soon joined Hatori and Tohru.

Everyone watched as Mayu came out of her classroom with two pieces of paper in her hand and pinned them to a board outside of the door. The paper was immediately swarmed and many of the senior classrooms echoed the same scene as they checked to see if they would be of this years graduating class.

Tohru watched as each of her friends went up and came back with smiles. She tried to get her body to move forward, but she couldn't budge.

"What's wrong, Tohru?" Saki asked, rubbing her arm comfortingly. "Your waves are erratic."

"I can't do it. I can't go up there, Hana-chan," She said, biting her lip and turning to look up to the man that she loved. "Hatori…can you look?"

The doctor nodded and released her hand to look at the names on the sheets. They all watched silently as their classmates chattered around them. He turned to them, looking to two of his younger cousin before training his eyes on the blue-green that frequently graced his dreams.

"Momiji and Haru," the pair turned to him but his eyes were still on Tohru. "You two will graduating together next year, however, Tohru-chan will be graduating alongside her friends this year. Tohru, Kaiya-sensei's services will only be needed if you decide to go to college and require assistance with those classes. You passed, Tohru."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Momiji lurch to move forward, but halted by the hands of Kyo and Yuki. They had the foresight to know that the usagi would try and hug the onigiri in his excitement, potentially transforming in front of a group of students.

As his cousins and Tohru's companions celebrated and congratulated her, he could understand the desire that Momiji had to hug her all too well. A twinge of bitterness ran through him at the added reminder that he couldn't hug her just as her friends were doing right now. Right now, he pictured himself pulling her into his arms…kissing the top of her head and whisper in her ear how proud he was of her before kissing her gently on the lips.

Pulling himself from his bitter thoughts, the doctor pulled his cell phone from his pocket and sent a text message to Ayame and Shigure with the news. It was then that he noticed that the hall had cleared out considerably. Hatori walked forward and stood before and took both of her hands in his. He always took her hands in his. It was the one of a few forms of affection that he could show her, without running the risk of activating the juunishi curse.

The doctor smiled at her and brought each hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the smooth skin there. He leaned forward and placed a discreet kiss just below her left ear. "Tohru-chan, we're proud of you…_I'm_ so proud of you." He admitted softly and pulled away to look at the group. "Congratulations to you all."

o-o-o-o

Hazel eyes looked across the table of their private booth to the vision of beauty that was Tohru as she took a sip of the sparkling cider from her champagne glass. A delightful blush stained her cheeks and there was a light in her eyes that warmed him greatly. The relief that she felt was visible now that it was all over and he admitted that he would miss the frequency of seeing her biting her lip as she was deep in thought, frustrated, or nervous; to him, it made her even more beautiful.

The waiter came forward with their dessert, placing two slices of cheesecake covered in strawberries and a small, perfect swirl of whipped cream on top. Tohru admired the perfectly presented dessert and smiled at the man she loved.

"Tonight has been wonderful. Arigato, Hatori-kun." She said sincerely.

"There's no need to thank me, Tohru-chan. Tonight called for a celebration and I wanted it to be just us. "I am truly proud of you, my dear. Now you can choose on your next step. I know that you have not taken any entrance exams, but you do have lots of options. Is there anything that you think you would like to do for a career?" He watched as she took a bit of her sweet dessert and then held back a smile when he saw her nibble at her lower lip in thought.

"I'm not really sure what I want to do. I don't think that I could do everything that Remi does, but I got to talk to her quite a bit while I was healing. She told me a lot about her job and it sound interesting. I don't know if I could do everything that she does, but I wouldn't mind helping people doing something like that. I was thinking about working with children as well." She said honestly, taking another bite of her dessert.

"Its good that you have an idea of what you wish to do because many don't. Whatever you decide, I will support you. Will you continue to work while you decide?"

"Hai. I have to save money in case I do decide to enroll in a university. It's been so long since I've been to work now, I'm a bit worried." She admitted.

"I'm sure that you still have your position, if you want to go back to it. However, since you do show an interest in what Remi does, you'd be more than welcome to help at my clinic helping members of the family. That will allow you to…test the waters, as they say and you will be able to save while deciding on if its something that you wish to do." He saw her lip become clamped lightly in her teeth before taking another bite of her cheesecake.

"You have plenty of time to decide, my dear. Don't worry about it now."

Tohru watched as he brought his glass to his lips and couldn't help but to smile, her blush darkening in the process. Hatori quirked an eye as hazel bet blue-green. "Tohru?"

"I'm sorry, I just realized something. T-this is the first time we've been somewhere its just the two of us…" The young woman said shyly, causing Hatori to smile and nod.

"S-so…that would make this our first d-date…"

Again, the doctor smiled and nodded. "What better way to have it than to be celebrating your success, Tohru-chan? You are very important to me and I hope that you never forget that."

A small hand came up and brushed away the trail of moisture that had made its way down her cheek. "I won't, I promise, Hatori…and I love you too."

o-o

The couple had the remainder of their dessert packed to go and left the restaurant hand in hand. They drove around a bit, talking quietly about various subject such as what college they thought Yuki would finally decide on, if Kyou was going to teach with Kazuma or if he was going to immediately start further schooling. They even discussed her friends and what she thought the twosome would do now graduation was well within reach. Eventually they started back for Shigure's home and by the time they arrived, Tohru was fast asleep.

Hatori got out of the car, quietly closing the door behind him. As he moved to the passenger's side, he paused for a moment, watching as Shigure stepped out of the home, folding his arms into the sleeves of his yukata. Slowly, as to not jar the sleeping young woman leaning slightly against the door, he reached in unbuckled her seatbelt. Though he wished he could just carry her in, he couldn't.

Instead, the doctor gently brushed his hand against the silky skin of her cheek before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Tohru-chan, we're home…"

"'Tori-kun?" She murmured sleepily.

"Let's get you inside." He said and picked up the dessert boxes from her lap.

"Hai." She said with a yawn and was helped out of the car.

He directed the half-awake young woman to the porch and a smiling Shigure took the boxes from him.

"Sleep well, my little flower." Shigure gave her back a gentle pat before heading towards the kitchen.

"Night, Shigure-san." Tohru murmured once again and was led to her bedroom. Hatori closed the door behind them and looked in her second drawer, pulling out a simple nightgown. He politely turned his back as she yawned and began stripping out of the little green dress that she had worn to dinner and into the white nightgown.

"I'm done." She said softly and watched as he took the dress from her and placed it on her desk chair. "Are you staying here tonight, Tori-kun?" It was a little before eleven and though he didn't show it, she could see in his eyes that he too was tired.

"Yes, I think I will. So I'll leave you to your rest now." The corner of his lips upturned slightly, however he froze at the rushed words that escaped her lips.

"Hatori, will you stay with me tonight?" She asked and even in the light of the moon pouring through her window, he could still see the dark flush of her cheeks.

"I can bring a futon in-"

She shook her head. "You wont need one. There's more than enough room."

"Are you sure?" Hatori watched as she nodded her head. "As you wish. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay." Tired eyes watched as he left the room and a few minutes later, he returned, dressed in one of Shigure's yukata and there was a small pillow tucked under his arm. He slipped bed beside her and carefully situated the pillow to prevent her from rolling on him, triggering a transformation, yet placed just so that it didn't seem as there was a wall between them.

After he made himself comfortable, Tohru edged closer, her head coming to rest on his arm. "Sleep well, Tohru-chan."

"I know I will," She replied softly as he kissed her temple. "Goodnight, Hatori-kun…"

o-o-Author's Note-o-o

I'm so sorry about the update delay. I would type more but right now, I'm exhausted. After writing 50+ review replies for 3 stories, working all day on one 6500+ word update, and fighting with ff net's 'challenged' document manager since fricken 10 pm, I'm done.

Thank you for reading and reviewing in advance.

Love ya all!

Ezzy

10/14/07 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

The sound of birds chirping happily outside, the warm rays of golden light filtering through the branches of the budding tree outside of the bedroom window. Both were factors in the sudden, soft sigh and the fluttering of the dark eyelashes of one of the bed's occupants. Sleepy blue-green eyes slipped open, moving to the clock o n her nightstand, the blue numbers came into focus, showing her that it was half past nine.

Tohru heard a soft sigh come from behind her and carefully turned to face the man beside her. She relaxed when she saw that her movements hadn't stirred the dark haired man. Carefully she moved a bit closer to him and smiled as she admired her sleeping doctor.

'He looks even younger when he's asleep...so handsome.' She thought. In his sleep, her love was virtually free from worry. There was none of the stiffness in his body, there were none of the barely noticeable lines at the corner of his eyes that tended to form where he narrowed his gaze in concentration, and she adored how his dark hair looked mussed with sleep, giving him a distinct boyish look.

Tohru hand came up, gently brushing rogue strands of the ebon silk that was his hair, away from his eye. She took in the sight of the faint scar on his eyelid from the injury he had suffered years ago. Mentally she sighed, wondering if Hatori felt the strong burnings of hate and anger towards the man who had done this to him or if the feelings were beginning to ease with his passing.

Soft fingertips ran across Hatori's jaw, enjoying the faint traces of stubble that had formed. The sensation was odd yet enjoyable, however the image of her clean-cut doctor with a busy beard slipped into her mind, causing her to stifle the giggles that wanted to erupt from her pink lips. She closed her eyes, willing the ridiculous image away. A soft sigh marked the passing of her bout with the giggle and her eyes fluttered open once more, only to find herself gazing into a pair of sleepy hazel eyes tinted with just a hint of amusement and a great deal of love.

"Hatori! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" Tohru nearly sputtered and moved her hand back only to have it captured by his own larger one.

"Don't apologize, theres no need. I've been awake for quite some time now." He replied, kissing the palm of her hand. For Hatori, as soon as the tendrils of light danced over his closed eyes, sleep was pushed away. It was usually something he cursed, hence the reason for the dark drapes and blinds in his own bedroom. He too had taken time to watch his beloved Tohru slumbering peacefully at his side. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and his hand came up to take its place on the curve of her hip. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded as her cheeks took on a darker hue., but the obvious happiness never left her face or her uniquely beautiful eyes. "Yes, very well. Thank you. " Now that everything is over...and you're here, I hadn't felt that relaxed and warm in a long time." Her small hand sought out his free one, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Did you sleep well too?"

"Best nights' sleep in quite a while, my dear." He gave her an honest smile. It was the truth too. It had been quite a while since he could sleep in and not worry about checking on Akito's health, deal with the man's newest reason for being angered, or be paged because something required his attention.

"I wish we could have more mornings like this." Her eyes closed once again, his hand moving in soothing circles on the shapely curve as if to say he agreed, but deep down, they both knew that there were more days like this to come in their future. For the time being, those words would remain unsaid.

"Are you going to be busy today?" she asked.

"Not today, however, I do want to examine you. If you wish, we can do something together later. Outside of any emergency situations, I don't have any family business to attend to until the day after the graduation ceremony."

Tohru bit her lip and looked out of the bedroom window. "There is something, but I don't know how willing you would be to go with me." She said in a quiet tone.

"What is it, Tohru-chan?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice, his thumb running small circles on the back of her hand as if to soothe her.

"I wish...I mean, I want to visit Akito's memorial." The motion of his hand against hers froze and she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. Would he be angry over the request? Would he have a haunted look in his eyes? She didn't want to cause him any distress. "Nevermind, forgive me for ask-"

"Why?" He gently grasped her chin, coaxing her to look at him." Tohru-chan, why would you wish to visit the resting pace of a person who has harmed you?"

"I don't want to upset you, Hatori. I can go alone when I can."

'Always worrying about others.' He thought fondly before speaking. "I'm not angry or upset, Tohru. Do I look as if I am?" He asked, the corner of his lip quirking upward slightly.

"...Well no..."

"I'm simply curious as to why you would wish to do so for one who has hurt you."

"I see things differently. Despite the fear of dying, of losing you and the others and the pain," her hand traveled down to the scar hidden by the fabric of her nightgown. "This may sound strange, but Akito is the reason that we're both here like this right now. If things hadn't happened the way they did, who knows what could have happened.

"Okaasan once told me that you should take what you're are given, see the negatives as making you stronger and the positives as your reward. We both know that the curse had a horrible and tragic effect on him and unfortunately, all of you who are affected by the juunishi curse."

Hatori laid quietly for a moment, processing what she had just said. "Your okaasan is right. Very wise words." He paused then nodded. "Very well, we'll go when we're done at the clinic."

"Thank you, Hatori."

'She's amazing. To be so forgiving...' He was pulled from his brief musings by a soft knock at the door. He wanted to smile when she flushed and tried to hop up quickly to answer the door, but was restrained.

"Relax Tohru." Hatori climbed out of bed, stretching as he moved to the door, opening it.

"Mornin'!" Shigure greeted cheerfully as Hatori allowed him inside. "Ah my little flower, how are you feeling today?" He asked, taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"I feel good. Just relieved that it's all over."

"An yes, you we're pretty out of it last night. Congrats, little flower. I knew you could do it." He ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Arigato, Shigure-san." She realized then how quiet it was in the house. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Yuki is at the school. He had to go meet with the council over the final preparations for the graduation ceremony. Kyo is with Kazuma doing some training or wrestling bears...whatever it is he does up there." This gained a smirk from Hatori and a giggle from Tohru.

"What about you, Shigure-san?" That question gained a dramatic sigh from the inu.

"My work is never done, my dear Tohru-chan. Mit-chan will surely have a stroke if I have nothing for her when I see her next. I'll be in my study for most of the day." He stood and turned to his cousin. "You two staying in today as well?"

"No, we'll be heading to the clinic and then to Akito's memorial." The answer gained a slightly arched eyebrow, but Shigure didn't look surprised.

"Well, I better get to work. There's rice and miso left for you and it should still be warm. Haa-san, you can go get something to wear from my room when you're ready."

"Arigato, Shigure." His words were echoed by the little female. He turned back to Tohru and grasped her hands, pulling her to her feet. "Shall we start our day?"

"Hai, lets." She nodded in agreement, removing a dark blue dress from her closet and laying it on the bed. When her stomach growled loudly in the quiet room, Hatori captured her hand with a smile.

"Breakfast first." He aid and escorted his beloved out of the room for a meal.

o-o

Showered and dressed, Tohru made her way to the living room and felt her mouth go a bit dry at the sight that awaited her. Standing near the shoji door, overlooking the yard, stood her doctor. A pair of loose, dark blue jeans that hung a bit low on his trim hips and a black button down shirt clung his back and shoulders. It's short sleeves exposed the older man's toned arms that she personally knew to be strong.

"Tohru?"

The sound of her name caused her to jump and flush from the slight upturn gracing Hatori's lips, she knew that she had been caught staring. 'I wonder if he knows how good he looks right now...' She thought idily and jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Ah! I'm sorry!" She bowed her head, hiding her reddened cheeks.

Hatori chucked and tilted her head up so her eyes met his own. "It's all right, Tohru."

"It's just that you look good...really, really good." Immediately she realized what she had said and slapped her hand's over her mouth.

Hatori's laughter reached her ears as soft lips were pressed against her forehead. "Thank you for the compliment. You look beautiful, just as you always do." He commented as he led her to the table. He disappeared for a few moments then reappeared with a tray of tea, rice and miso for two. "Haru must have been here this morning since the food hasn't been burned." That earned a giggle from the small female as he took his place beside her and settled into their quiet breakfast for two.

o-o

After breakfast had been cleared away and the last of their few dishes washed, they took a small a small trip to the village-like setting that was the Sohma family property. The house they stopped in front of was tucked in at the end of a row of homes. If was similar to the others in appearance with perfectly manicured landscaping with the traditional home styling that dominated the estate.

The door was opened and she was led into the two story home. Tohru toed out of her shoes and slid her feet into the slippers given to her by the raven haired man.

"I need to change. Make yourself at home and feel free to look around."

"Okay." Tohru replied with a nod and nearly melted as his lips met hers. It was only a flash of awareness that allowed her to stop herself from wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss that he graced her with. A soft whimper escaped her lips from the sweetness of this form of affection. She didn't want to stop. She didn't want him to pull away, but as everyone knows, all good things must come to an end...

And to kiss and be kissed by Sohma Hatori was a _very_ good thing indeed...

She watched as his back disappeared while he ascended the staircase. Tohru leaned against the nearby wall and allowed her eyes to drift closed. 'I love this feeling. I never really knew that your heart could skip a beat from a kiss. It's in the romance novels that Shigure-san writes and also in a few of the movies that I've watched with Uo-Chan and Hana-chan when we have sleepovers, but is Hatori that makes my heart feel funny.'

"Okaasan, is this how you felt with Otousan?" She asked aloud, but she already knew the answer. Her mother was the type to love deeply, whether it be her life partner, her child or her friends. Her eyes opened and a serene smile traced her lips.

Left to her own devises, Tohru looked around the spacious living room. There was not a single object out of place and it was handsomely decorated to suit him. She wondered if he had been the one to choose the furnishings or if someone had done it for him. Being affected by the juunishi curse made him and his immediate family subject to certain 'benefits,' that much she had been told to her by Yuki and Kyo, but she honestly couldn't see Hatori letting someone do everything for him to the point where it influenced his personal sanctuary.

The black overstuffed suede couch and recliners were placed around the common room. Dark end tables and a matching coffee table were western in design. The mental image of her beloved doctor falling asleep on the couch, surrounded by his patients charts after a hard day, was vivid in her mind and caused her to giggle. 'I bet he has done this on many occasions.' She said to herself just as her eyes caught sight of a wall of pictures.

"Theres so many..." Tohru mumbled to herself, gazing at the wall that not only held his memories, but those of his fellow cursed family members. There were many pictures of the famed Mabudachi trio, some quite embarrassing, she decided, as she saw one of a glaring Hatori covered in feathers with a widely grinning Ayame holding an empty pillowcase.

"That was on our senior class trip to Sapporo. Ayame started a pillow amongst the male students. Soon the females had joined in and there were feathers everywhere."

"But Ayame doesn't have any on him." Tohru commented, looked up to her doctor as he fixed the collar of his polo shirt.

"Neither did Shigure. They stood back and watched, taking pictures, but my escape wasn't as easily made, hence the feathers." He allowed a small smile to grace his lips as she laughed at his side.

"There's so many of Yuki and the others. There are many children that are with them. Are they Sohma too?"

"Some of them are." He plucked a certain picture frame from the wall and handed her the image. "That is Yuki, of course, but the children with him, only a few are Sohma, the others are his classmates. This was taken the same day his curse was accidentally activated.

She looked up to him with sadness in her eyes. "And then you were put in the position-"

"Of taking away their memories, yes." He finished for her. "I learned early that memories are precious; they can be taken away with the passage of time or by my own hands. Pictures are something that the effects of my curse can't take away."

"Does Yuki-kun know that you have this?" She asked, handing the frame back to him and watched as he placed it back n the wall.

"No. Few of the younger juunishi have been in my home." He watched her smile, reaching out to touch the frame that held a picture of Kyo holding a red rubber ball standing in a yard. The green blades of grass partially hid his stubby toes from view. "Momiji, Haru and Kagura have been here in the past, but usually they sought me out at the clinic."

Hatori turned to Tohru and buttoned the first button of his shirt, leaving him more comfortable with the rest undone. "Ayame has been adding to the wall. He says that it gives my home a more 'lived-in feeling.'" He shook his head and met her eyes. "Did you get to look around?"

"No, Not yet."

Hatori took her hand and guided her on a tour of his home. The first floor contained the living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom and his home office. To the rear of the home was a peaceful six tatami mat meditation room with a shoji door that opened to a lush but small garden complete with a pond. Tohru closed her eyes and listen to the sound of tinkling water coming from the bamboo deer chaser fountain. She could see herself spending time in this place, listening to the rhythmic and peaceful knocking from the fountain beside the man she loved.

When time came to leave the peaceful room, Tohru found herself a bit reluctant to do so, but followed her doctor up to the second floor. There was two bedrooms on this floor, a smaller guest bedroom near the staircase along with a bathroom in the hallway, but the last stop was the master bedroom.

An automatic blush graced her cheeks as she stepped inside his personal space. Faintly, she picked up the scent of his cologne and sighed as the pleasant scent surrounded her. Tohru moved over the large bed and ran her hand over the thick beige comforter. "You have a wonderful home, Hatori. Thank you for showing me around." She took as seat on the soft bed and smiled.

Hatori gave a single nod, though he hadn't really processed her words. Seeing her on his bed with that innocent smile sparked something within him. No, it wasn't arousal, but something much more meaningful. She belonged by his side and in his life in the most intimate of ways. He wanted his home to become their home.

He pushed those thoughts aside for now before holding out his hand to her. Once her small fingers brushed against his palm, he gave her smaller hand a squeeze.

"Thank you for showing me around, Hatori-kun." She said softly, allowing him to helping her to her feet.

"No need." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "I'm hoping that you'll become a frequent visitor to my home, Tohru-chan." He kissed her gently, his hand coming up to brush against her cheek as he continued in his mind. 'And hopefully this will become _our_ home.'

Tohru shivered at his words as a wave of happiness washed through her. "I'd like that very much, Hatori-kun."

"Good." He pulled back from his blushing beloved. "Unfortunately, we should be going." He watched as she nodded and allowed him to guide her back to the living room. As he knelt down to help her into his shoes, he noticed her gaze locked on a photo on the wall. Instinctively, he knew what picture had caught her eye."

"That was taken during the New Years celebration ten years ago."

"Akito...he's so small..." She walked over to the pictures again, her eyes widening slightly. "And he's smiling." She looked at the plum haired family head as he sat smiling between Shigure, Ayame and Hatori, his head lightly resting on Shigure's shoulder.

"That was before the adverse effects of the curse took hold of him. He was a cherished child, much loved by his father. Akito knew that he was meant to lead our family." The pair gazed at the photo for a few more moments, and during that time, Hatori was surprised not to feel the well of anger that he expected. Discreetly, the doctor looked down at his beautiful Tohru. The young woman was truly something unique and special. Without even realizing it, she could heal in ways that he doubted he could. She had the power to heal the soul with just her presence, smile and words that showed wisdom beyond her own years.

Maybe his words to the former family head were too hasty, spurred on by the anger her felt. Then again, he knew that what he felt at the time had been building for years, it had reached its limits at his family heads' final actions. Would he truly never forgive Akito? Now he wasn't so sure, not with Tohru at his side.

"Come. We should be going." He placed his hand at the small of her back, ushering her back towards the door.

Tohru nodded and allowed him to help her into her shoes before clasping his forearm. "You have more pictures? I want to see more of Hatori-kun's life." She said softly.

"Of course. I promise that we'll look at all of them." He brushed his fingers across her cheek and smiled.

"Even the embarrassing ones?" She teased as he led her out, locking the door behind them, earning a chuckle from her normally stoic doctor.

"Hai. If I don't, Ayame or Shigure will eventually and their version behind the photograph may be a bit skewed at best."

"I'm glad." She chirped happily.

The pair slipped into the car once more and made the short trip to the Sohma family clinic.

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

-Dodges thrown items-

I'm sorry about the delay, but here's an update for you all! With this chapter, I had to actually break it down. This equals to about 14 pages of the 25 that are hand written, but because of the word count, I didn't post the entire thing as one chap...and because you all would have had to wait even longer for this update. It has taken me a few weeks as it is to get this far in typing it all out, lol.

I'm going to continue typing tomorrow to see how far I get. I really want to post again within the next few days, but with work and the holiday...yeah, lol. At the latest, I want to get the rest of this chapter out before my B-day! That will be my goal :-D

I've been reading this series books that have all kinds of hot vampires and wereanimals and It's made me want to write a vampire story, but I don't know what fandom it would be in. If I DID decide to write it, what do you all think about a Vampire Hatori paired with our little Tohru? I don't know, its just a thought for now. I have WAY too many stories to work on and a folder and note book with plot bunnies galore.

Anyway, thats all for now. I got much to do tonight unfortunately. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! -showers all with Hatori dragon plushies-

Oh yeah, Thanks to Headless chicken , Zing, Amethyst Reflux, tokyoangel Ad, fizzwidget too! I usually send review replies right before the new chapter is posted so when I see reviewers with no profile, I can't send my thanks to you!

You're all awesome!

Ezri-Candy

PS: Oh yeah! If ANY of you are Final fantasy fans, I have to tell you about this! My bud Mysticfate19 (check out her ff stories if you'd want so yaoi awesomeness!) let me know about a new game and trailer thats out...

FINAL FANTASY DISSIDIA! Has a lot of the hot characters from FF including Seph, Tidus, Zidane (who is actually pretty damn cute with the new graphics), Kuja, Jecht, and Squall just to name a few of them! Go to youtube and check it out! Its for psp but theres no set release date for the US at the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Chapter 20:

* * *

Hello Sohma-sensei, Tohru-chan!" Remi waved at the pair as they entered the clinic before giving them a slight bow and was greeted in turn by the pair. "You're looking good today, Tohru-chan." Behind her, Hisoka offices and bowed his head in greeting to them both. "Oh and we heard the good news from Shigure-san. Congratulations Tohru!"

"You worked so hard, we knew you'd do fine with your exams." He added with a wide smile.

"A-arigato!" Tohru beamed at them both, squeezing her love's hand unconsciously

"And speaking of exams," Hatori broke his silence and looked down into blue-green. "We have one to do before we can complete the rest of our tasks for the day."

Remi nodded in understanding. "Exam one is ready to go. We'll be around if you need us, sensei."

Hatori nodded his head in thanks and ushered Tohru to the room, closing the door behind him. The doctor paused for a moment, gazing at her flat stomach then moved to a cabinet, taking out an embarrassingly brief exam gown, pale blue in color. "If you would change into this, open in the front, I'll return in just a moment, Tohru-chan." He watched her nod before slipping from the room, closing the door behind him once more with a soft click.

Tohru held up the blue fabric before her small body then placed it on the counter top. She stripped down to her undergarments and carefully draped her dress over the back of the chair. A chill ran through her as she closed the front of the gown and eased up onto the exam table. A knock was heard just before Hatori re-entered, pushing a small cart.

"How is your stomach feeling?" He asked, taking her arm in his hand, his fingertips pressed against the pulse in her wrist. "You seem to be moving around easier than you were after your exams."

"Hai, I still have twinges, but I'm much better now." the brunette chirped.

Hatori gave her a smile. "I'm glad. I want you to heal quickly so you can start doing the things you enjoy doing again." He gave her hand a pat and turned to scribble a few notes on her chart. "Today we're going to do some blood work and I want to do an ultrasound before testing your range of motion. Depending on what I see, we can lift some of those restrictions on your activities."

Tohru's eyes lit up at this. "Can I cook again?" She asked eagerly.

"We'll see."

Tohru was helped to lie back on the exam table and Hatori eased her gown open, exposing her abdomen. Hatori grabbed the white bottle of ultrasound gel, squirting the warm jelly on her skin using his free hand to lower the lacy top of her panties just a hint to keep them free of the substance. As an afterthought, she realized that even though the situation probably would have made her blush in the past, it had no effect on her now. Being around the older man made her feel comfortable, even in this situation.

.:-o-:.  
"All done, Tohru-chan." Hatori disposed of the needle he held and rolled the purple topped tube in his hand, watching as her eyes opened.

"So am I doing better?" She asked, poking at the bandage on her arm.

"Much better than before. I'm really pleased with your progress. I'm thinking that it will be okay for you to start cooking again." He watched as her eyes lit up , but held up a finger. "_But_ if you have a lot of preparation to do when you're cooking, I want you to sit. Ask for help when you need it and leave the heavy lifting to someone else. _NO_ cleaning."

Tohru nodded eagerly at hearing that some of her restrictions had been lifted. She was already planning the first meal she would make for everyone. As she watched Hatori not something on her chart, she realized that there were quite a few things that she didn't know about him. Deep in thought, the teen nibbled on her lower lip, not noticing the hazel eyes on her.

Hatori moved forward and cupped her chin, her lip, now slightly swollen, was eased from between her teeth with a gentle motion of his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"I-" her cheeks deepened in color as she considered her words. "Well, I just realized something, but...is it alright if we talk about it later?" She saw the briefest flash of worry in his eyes and waved her hands, shaking her head with her bluish eyes wide. "It's not what you're thinking, Ha-Hatori-kun, I swear! I-I was...I'm just curious about a few things..."

A wave of relief washed over him at hearing her nervous stammer and her comical yet cute gestures to reassure him. "I believe you, Tohru, don't worry. We'll have time to talk in private." He assured her before leaning in and placing a soft but brief kiss on her plump lips.

Her worries eased by the small, affectionate gesture, Tohru nodded with a soft 'Okay.'

"Go ahead and get dressed, my dear." The tip of his nose brushed against hers, earning a chuckle from the younger female and a nod before he helped her from the exam table.

A moment later, Tohru stood alone in the room, a content sigh escaped her lips. She shed the blue gown and placed it on the counter. Clothes were donned once more before she opened the door and peeked out.

"Tohru-chan," Remiko approached her with a small stack of charts in her arms. "Sohma-sensei is helping Hisoka with a patient. He wanted me to let you know."

"Okay." Blue-green eyes moved to the stack in her arms. "Can I help you while I wait?"

"Of course. I'll show you what to do." Remi said with a grin, leading Tohru to the small reception desk in the front, where two other stacks of charts sat. She placed the stack she was carrying along with the others. A second chair was moved to the desk and when both were seated comfortably, Remiko explained how to file the lab reports clipped to the fronts of the charts and how to document the prescription refills.

.:-o-:.

The women got through the work easily with Remiko explaining certain abbreviations and symbols to the younger female. That is exactly how the physician and his assistant found the pair.

"So this one means they take the medication three times a day for ten days, right?" Tohru pointed to Hisoka's handwriting.

"Yup! Thats exactly right! You're a fast learner." She told the teen as she caught sight of the two men. "Looks like we finished right on time. She's been a great help."

The doctor offered his hand and helped her from her seat, turning his attention to Remi and Hisoka. "We need to be going so if you need me, I have my pager and cell phone with me."

"Hai sensei." The pair answered in unison.

"Did everything go okay?" She asked as they stepped outside of the clinic.

"Hai. Just a bad case of the chicken pox. The others affected by the curse are highly sensitive to certain diseases and illnesses. So when one of the family members comes down with something like the chicken pox, there are certain precautions I have to take. Kagura has had the chicken pox three times, Yuki twice."

"What about you?" Tohru looked up to him with concern. "Will you get sick?"

Hatori smile down at her, giving her hands another squeeze. "I've had the chicken pox before, but being cursed by the doragon has offered me more protection that the others. I still fall ill on occasion, but not as often as the others. It has been the same with all afflicted with the doragon curse." He looked up to the bright blue skies above as the suns heat armed them against the cool spring breeze.

"Do you feel like walking, Tohru-chan? The cemetery is not far from here."

"Hai." She replied, returngin his smile, her cheeks heating up as well.

Hand in hand, the pair started off, slowly strolling in a companionable silence towards the resting place of the Sohma family leader.

.:-o-:.

Hatori watched as Tohru prayed before the memorial for the man who injured her. Over the last few weeks since the man's death, Hatori felt his resolve beginning to waiver slightly. He had once said that he would never forgive Akito...but spending time with Tohru, seeing how forgiving she was, how he she held no animosity towards him, made him begin to feel that maybe one day in the future, he might be able to forgive.

Hatori watched as her eyes opened, a small smile tracing her lip before coming to her side as she made her way to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...thank you for bringing me." She said softly.

"If you wish to visit again, feel free to simply ask me." He said honestly. Being here with her gave him a chance to reflect on the life Akito led, as well as his own life. There was a certain issue that he had been contemplating since the days surrounding Tohru's history.

"Thank you, Hatori-kun." She graced him with a pleased smile as they ambled back to His car.

.:-o-:.

"Welcome back, Tohru-chan, Ha-kun!" Shigure waved as they entered the home. "The boys decided to order out tonight so they're looking into getting pizza. Does that sound okay?"

The pair padded into the living room only to find it empty. "Where is everyone?" Hatori asked, noticing how quiet the house was at the moment.

"Haru and Momiji came back with Yuki after school let out, so they went ot Kazuma's to get Kyo. When they start back, they'll call so I can order."

'This would be a good chance for us to talk.' He thought and met Shigure's eyes communicating without words. Apparently, the inu understood and smiled.

"I have some things I have to finish up. I'll let you know when they're on their way." He sent a wink to Hatori and a smile at his little flower before disappearing into his office.

"Come." He ushered Tohru towards her bedroom and had her sit on her bed as he moved the chair from her desk, sitting before her. "Earlier you had something you wanted to talk to me about. The boys won't be here for a while yet...so will you tell me what worries you?"

"I..." Tohru clasped her hand's together in her lap, feeling slightly embarrassed at her own awkwardness. 'Just ask Tohru!' She encouraged herself, unaware of the determined look that flashed across her own features.

"Hatori-kunwhatisyourfavoritefood?!"

The doctor blinked at the rushed words and the force behind them "You want to know what my favorite meal is?"

The teen nodded, meeting his eyes. "It's just that I realized theres a lot that I don't know about you. I want to know more about you, Hatori-kun." She said honestly and felt her heart skip a beat at the smile that graced her lips.

"Tohru, you can ask me anything that you wish. All that I ask is that you allow me to ask you questions as well."

" H-hai!" Tohru nodded vigorously with a smile. "Arigato, Hatori-kun." She was grateful that he was willing to do this as well as asking his own questions in return.

Seeing the small smile, hearing his laughter at some of the more embarrassing answers to his queries, despite the fact that they were normal questions, warmed the young woman thoroughly. He was relaxed and truly seemed happy. Even when Kana was brought up during their conversation, she didn't see the pain in his eyes, or the sadness that once lingered in his expression. It was then that she realized that she was staring and an answering flush lit her cheeks.

"Ano...Hatori-kun? Are you happy?"

"I'm content with how things are." He admitted and watched as her eyes dimmed ever so slightly. The doctor reached out and took her hands in his. "But it pleases me greatly," he brought her hands to his lips, placing kisses on each, his hazel eyes locked with blue-green. "to be able to spend time with you and see you smile or blush. I will truly be happy when you are fully healed and pain free."

Tohru smiled, hearing his sweet words and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his forehead. She watched as he he smiled before bringing his lips to meet hers. Their kiss broke and Tohru jumped when a knock sounded at her bedroom door.

"Tohru-chan! Tori-kun! You have to come out and join us!" A familiar voice came through the door.

Hatori rolled his eyes as Tohru laughed, grasping his hand. "We'll be out in a moment, Ayame."

The doctor turned back to Tohru and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "Don't be afraid to ask me anything, Tohru-chan. We will have plenty of time in the future, just the two of us."

"Hai..."

.:-Author's Notes-:.

Yay! Happy birthday to me!

I made it a little goal to get this out by tonight and I made it! Lol! Just to let you all know, there IS an alternate version of this chapter that is almost 2000 words longer than this. Like I do with all my alt's, the link is on my profile page, or you can go straight to my livejournal to read. You can also leave reviews there even if you're not a LJ member!

Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!

Ezzy

PS: Tawny! Thanks much for the review! I usually reply directly to reviews but when no email to reply to, I'm happy to say thank you in my fic!


	21. Chapter 21

_**-Story poll question at the top of Author's page! Please reply, Thanks!!-**_

* * *

Chapter 21:

* * *

The sound of cascading water came to a halt as Tohru reached out, turning off the spray falling from the showerhead. She let out a pleased sigh and yawned as she reached out, grasping her towel and wrapping it around her petite form. Running her hand through her hair, she moved to the sink and plugged in her blow dryer, and started the noisy device, in an attempt to dry her long, chocolate locks.

Tohru sat on the stool that Yuki had moved there for her before her shower and began shaking her the dryer over a section of hair. As the machine did its best, blasting heated air on her head, she allowed her mind to wander. She knew she had a lot of decisions to make because after today, she would be a high school graduate.

'Right now, I have a lot of decisions to make for my future…' She ran her brush through her hair and sighed. 'There three things that I know that I'd probably like to do, things that I know I'd enjoy. I could become a chef or a baker…I think that'd be very fun and people will get to eat the things I create. I could also do like Remi does and work in the medical field…only without the blood contact. I wouldn't mind working as a medical receptionist at a small clinic like the one for the Sohma family.' She shuddered and gave a small smile to her reflection. 'I also like children…I could start my own daycare…or maybe even teach primary school!'

"Hmmm…" The young woman bit her lip as she moved to a different section of hair. She knew that no matter what she decided to do, she would never give up her love of cooking and banking new things for her family and friends to enjoy. Cooking was something that she loved just as much as her mother did and she was a wonder in the kitchen, despite her modesty.

'I don't necessarily have to get a job cooking…I could take classes though just for my enjoyment, plus I really want to make more stuff that everyone likes. Like some of the Italian dishes that Hatori-kun said that he likes…or those sweets from the bakery near the school that Momiji loves.'

She had seen in some of the course guides that had been both brought and sent to Shigure's home for vocational schools, junior colleges and universities throughout Tokyo. Some of the junior colleges even offered non-credit classes in various subjects and in one particular guide, culinary arts class. If she enrolled in cooking classes, she would have plenty of people to cook for and she could even send sweets an other goodies to her grandfather, Uo-chan and Hana-chan, whether they be credit or non-credit courses.

'If I become a teacher, I think I'd like to teach kindergarten…maybe first, second or third grade…' Tohru bit her lip, deep in thought as she moved to the back of her head. 'But there would be a lot of course work required to do that. I've been stressing over grades and assignments for so long, I know I'll probably do the same in my college courses. You have to be good in many subjects…I know my basics, but still, classes like childhood development and the other classes that would be needed…' She also thought about the certification that she would need to gain; that career path would take a lot of work. It wasn't that she was against the hard work, but she was afraid that she would become overwhelmed.

Her mind wandered to the last option; working in a medical-type setting as a receptionist. When she and Hatori had a chance to talk alone, they had talked briefly about what it would take to do the type of job that Remiko and his other assistants did. He told her about the medical transcription and terminology classes that she would need to take, and had even offered to help her. Tohru blushed when she remembered the smile that graced his lips when he told her that Remiko would be more than happy to help her learn and that from what he saw of her working at the clinic, she may do quite well with it.

She admitted to herself that she had enjoyed keeping everything tidy and organized in the files that they had been working on. He even hinted that she would be an asset anywhere she eventually decided to go, when it came to a career and said that he would enjoy having her to help care for the Sohma clan since she already knew the secret.

'No matter what I eventually decide on, I still have time to decide and I know that my family will support me. Even if I just decide to find a job, that's okay too…'

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she reached up and found that her hair had already dried. Time had seemed to fly during her musings…

The hair drier was clicked off and wrapped up neatly before putting it away. Tohru slipped into her panties and pulled her gown over her head before moving the stool out of the way. After making sure the bathroom was neat, she stepped into her slippers and made her way down the hall, running her brush through her hair. Stepping through her open doorway, she smiled when she found Hatori already seated on the bed, looking through one of Shigure's newest books.

"Shigure is trying to convince Ayame that Yuki and Kyo need to sleep, but he is intent on spending more time with Yuki…Shigure will win. We'll have Kazuma, Kagura and the others will be arriving tomorrow for the ceremony. During important events, such as graduations, _all_ of the juunishi attend." He said and stood, moving to her desk to pull out her chair. It had been decided that Ayame would stay the night, since there were many arrangements that needed to be completed in the morning, after the graduates headed off to school.

"It will be nice to see everyone together. I haven't seen Ritsu in a while." Tohru laughed softly as she closed the door and took a seat in the chair that Hatori gestured to. The brush was plucked from her hands and her eyes fell closed as he began working the brush through her hair.

When he finished running the brush through her hair and pulling it back into loose braid, a kiss was placed on the top of her head. He moved to stand before her and with an offered hand, pulled her to her feet. A soft kiss was placed on her lips as he rest his forehead against her own. "Tomorrow will be a big day for you all and you need rest."

"Hai."

Tohru climbed between the cool sheets as Hatori did the same on the other side of the pillow barrier that had to be kept between them. "Oyasum(1)i, Hatori-kun." She rolled on her side to face him.

"Oyasumi, my Tohru-chan." He replied brushing his fingers across her cheek gently. Obviously tired, it wasn't long before she slipped off into a peaceful sleep. He smiled, his hand coming to settle on her hip as he watched her sleep. With her peaceful face turned to him, and her deep, even breaths causing her chest to rise and fall rhythmically. It wasn't long before he found his own eyes close, and before he fell into the embrace of Hypnos(2) to dream whatever dreams Morpheus(3) granted.

o-o

"Breakfast!" Ayame called as he entered the room with Shigure following behind. A western breakfast of bacon, pancakes and scrambled eggs had been made, courtesy of the silver haired man.

"Wow, Ayame! This looks so good!" Tohru praised the hebi as he laughed and fanned his face, his smile bright.

"Oh it's nothing compared to your cooking, Tohru-chan! You flatter me though!" He said as he handed over the syrup before taking his seat next to his brother, who was still slowly waking up. "There's no way that I'd let these two cook," He gestured to Yuki and Kyo. "And Tohru-hime is graduating today so that means that you sleep all sleep in a bit longer and let someone else worry about things today!"

Tohru poured a bit of the sticky brown liquid onto the fluffy golden cake. She put a piece into her mouth and savored the hint of vanilla mixed with the maple syrup was wonderful. As much as she had wanted to eat all of her breakfast, the reminder if the upcoming ceremony nearly eliminated her appetite. Looking to Kyo and Yuki (who suddenly seemed more awake), they also seemed to be a little less than enthusiastic about eating.

The boys managed to finish their breakfast, while Tohru could not. After everything was cleaned up and washed, three teens were decked in their crisp, clean uniforms. Kyo picked up Tohru's lighter than normal school briefcase as Hatori emerged with his keys in hand. He looked at the three with a sense of pride. Since Tohru had joined their family,

Yuki definitely seemed happier and more confident in his self. He had smiled more since Tohru had joined them than when he was a child. He and Ayame seemed to have taken a big step in their relationship. While they still had quite a way to go, they were well on that paved road.

Kyo, who had once seemed that all hope was lost, now held a fire within him that no other that had been cursed by the neko, ever had. He too had gained confidence and he knew that it had a lot to do with Tohru's acceptance of him. With her acceptance, the rest of the juunishi seemed to accept Kyo more as well. He knew now that he was not fated to live his life in a cage and be seen as a monster. Hell, Tohru had even accepted the boys more fearsome form after his Juzu beads had been removed.

The little woman before him had, in one way or another, touched ALL of the juunishi, and there was no way to repay her for all that she had done for them. Her modest nature didn't allow her to see that what she had done for them was something that no other had been able to do. It made him love her even more.

"Are you all ready?" The doctor asked and watched as the three nodded. "Come then. You don't want to be late."

"We'll see you later my little flower!" Shigure called from behind him. "Yuki, Kyo; you guys better watch over her!"

"Baka! Of course we'll look after her!" Kyo threw over his shoulder as he climbed into the back seat.

"I'll be okay Shigure-san! We'll see you there!" She slipped into the door Hatori held open for her with a soft 'Arigato' and a bright smile.

Within a few moments, Hatori started the engine and the black sedan pulled out onto the road, heading towards Kaibara High school for the trio's final day.

o-o-o-o

The door to the car was opened once more and Tohru smiled at her gentleman doctor and placed her hand in his as she helped her out of his car. He walked with her behind the two boys to the front gate, noticing the tension that ran through her body. As they reached the gates with students passing them, chattering happily amongst themselves.

"Tohru-chan, close your eyes take a deep breath. In through your nose, out through your mouth." He watched as she gave a shaky nod. Blue-green eyes disappeared as she did as she was told then looked up to his hazel eyes. "Are you okay now, my dear?"

"Hai! Arigato Hatori-kun." She watched as he smiled slightly down at her and felt her cheeks heat up.

"We'll be picking up your grandfather a little later. Have a good day." He said softly and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss. He then surprised her by leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead, squeezing her hand gently before pulling away.

"B-bye…" She stuttered, not noticing when Uo-chan and Hana-chan took their places at their side.

"That was pretty damn sweet." Arisa said with a grin, watching as the shorter girl jumped while Hatori drove away.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan! When did you get here?!" She looked to both of her friends as Yuki and Kyo smirked behind them.

"We were waiting for you to show up. You put on quite the show. It was very cute." Saki said gave her friends shoulder a squeeze.

Tohru turned and felt her eyes widen when she saw the blushing and envious faces of her female classmates. Seeing her reaction, Arisa laughed.

"The news will spread quickly…lets get inside so we're not late."

"H-hai…"

As they walked into the building with Kyo and Yuki leading the way, Tohru's face flamed as she heard the whispers from her female classmates…and a few males.

"Oh my god! She's so lucky!"

"I know! And who was that gorgeous man! He's a bit older than her, but when you look like that…"

"Who was he?! You think he has a younger brother?"

"Forget about that," A male voice rang out. "You think he has a sister?"

"Hell," Another male voice answered. "I'd take him!"

"How lucky to be surrounded by so many hot boys!"

Tohru hid hurried her pace to escape the whispers because she wasn't quite sure how much blood could actually flood her cheeks before she became dizzy and passed out.

"Tohru-chan, you're so cute when you're all blushing like this!"

"I agree." Saki smirked as they continued into the building.

"You do know that they're not going to let you off so easily…" The blond teased causing the brunette to sigh, though she smiled. She was not embarrassed of her love for the man in the slightest, or their display of affection. It was the fact that every comment that she heard about her beloved doctor was true. Oh so true…

"I know…"

She was going to be ambushed. It just was not a matter of _if,_ but _when_.

.:-Author's Notes-:.

(1) Oyasumi: Goodnight  
(2) Hypnos: Greek God of Sleep  
(3) Morpheus: Greek God of Dreams (Not the guy from The Matrix in this case, lol)

Long time no see, right? Nope, not abandoned but I won't bore you with reasons, lol.

Well, we've finally reached graduation day! -Momiji and Kisa toss confetti in the air- I've actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter as well as chapter 22 (betcha didn't see that one coming, lol). I'm going to try and do some plotting for chapter 23 and 24 to get the outlines done at least, within the next couple days so they can be written.

I'm seeing this draw to a close fairly soon, at least in my minds eye. If muse-sama gets a burst of inspiration to add to it, it'll probably be in the form of a short sequel or maybe some oneshots…it depends on what I hear and what I picture in my mind. Heck, I might even just keep it to my live journal with the alternate deviation that is already there. I'm thinking about removing those too so I can post the entire story to livejournal in proper chapter sequence.

I also hope that everyone has AT LEAST caught up to the actual manga to where Kureno has been introduced because he will make an appearance in the next chapters. Probably won't have much speaking to do, but I'm thinking of having him mirror the canon pairing in the manga. Same with Kazuma, so if you review, please just add a little note as to if you've seen who those two are paired with (or have been hinted at being paired with). I don't want to give any spoilers to those who haven't read it…but it might just be a case of 'reader beware'.

Anyway, next chapter out within a week or so. Even though I said that its done, which it is, I'm trying to keep buffer chapters for the next ones so you guys don't have to wait seven months for more to read.

Thank you all for your support and kind words. You are all so awesome. –showers with juunishi plushies-

PS: Ahh! Tokyoangel! If you had signed in, I could have sent you a review reply personally! Thanks for your support and I'm glad you like the pairing!


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

  
Chapter 22:  


* * *

  
In the two hours since the teens had been dropped off at their school, Shigure's home had been transformed. The fusuma(1) were opened and larger pieces of furniture had been moved into a storage shed behind the home to create enough room for the number of people that would be coming to celebrate the graduation of the three. That would mean that an outside male and two females would be coming to the gathering on Tohru's behalf. If Hisoka, Remiko and Tohru's sensei, Kaiya, were to come, that would be even more when it came to outsiders. To prevent any 'accidents' from occurring, the more space they would have, the better.

Hatori walked into the organized chaos, watching as Ayame commanded his crew. Decorations were strategically placed around the room and tables had been set around the room, also decorated and waiting for the food, cake and drinks that would rest upon them. He knew that Ayame and Mine would make sure that things were absolutely perfect.

Golden eyes caught sight of him and the hebi rushed over to his side. "Haa-kun! Those are beautiful!!" He leaned in to smell the rose of pure white and a stark crimson. "She'll love them. Come on, " He dragged the man into the kitchen with the flowers and placed them in the fridge. "That way, they stay fresh."

Hatori nodded, taking note of the bouquet of a dozen yellow roses already resting inside. Looking to Ayame, the silver haired man immediately answered. "They're for Mayu. Yuki asked Shigure to get them for her as part of her class gift, so he brought them back before he went to the main house."

Hatori closed the fridge and turned to the hebi as he led the way outside. Shigure had been chosen to go up to the main house to pick up two more vehicles to transport all of the people that would be going to the graduation ceremony. Thankfully, one of the family vans was free and one of the butlers was able to drive one of the three cars to the house since Ayame was supervising here.

"So, everyone will be able to attend, correct?"

"Hai! Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun were allowed to stay home from school. Ritsu arrived last night and is staying with Kureno. We'll need to make a stop there to pick up them. Kagura, Hiro and Kisa stayed with Kazuma so Shigure said he'd get them since they're closer. Then, of course, we'll need to stop and pick up Tohru-chan's ojiisan."

"Didn't Shigure leave shortly after I did? He should have returned before me." Hatori asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he reached into his pocket, removing a pack of cigarettes. He had talked to the inu after pulling away from the school and he sounded 'giddy' to say the least.

"He's up to something…" He lit his cigarette and took a seat on the stair.

"You worry too much!" Ayame scolded as he sat next to his cousin, confiscating his pack of cigarettes. "You need to quit anyway."

Hatori rolled his eyes though he was aware that since he had been with Tohru, he had noticed that he had been smoking less. He just didn't feel the need for the nicotine as much as he had before. Maybe with the lessened stress that came with constantly worrying about which of his fellow juunishi would incite their family head's wrath, but he wouldn't question it.

"Just relax. They'll be here soon enough so we can go." Ayame gave Hatori's shoulder a bump with his own before heading back into the home.

Hatori glanced over his shoulder, watching as Ayame went back into command mode, and with Mine at his side, they continued to make sure that everything would turn out perfect.

o-o

The sound of the elevator's chime was only barely heard above the voices of excited third-years as they headed back to their classrooms. The door slid open, allowing its five occupants stepped out into the hallway. As the moved down the hallway to their classroom, Tohru's hand unconsciously moved to the scar that sat low on her stomach.

"Tohru," Kyo's voice broke through the chatter around them as he brought their group to a stop. "Does it hurt too much?"

Yuki frowned with concern clear in his violet eyes. "I'm sure that Hatori wouldn't mind bringing something up for you."

"No, no! I'm okay." She waved her hands, trying to ease their worry. "I was just thinking. I'm a little bit nervous. Seeing they gym all set up with everyone so excited during the practice, well, I can't help but to think that I'm going to mess up somehow…"

Yuki smiled gently at her as Kyo smirked and rapped her lightly on the top of her head. "You'll do fine. Don't worry about it, Tohru."

"He's right, Tohru." Yuki nodded in agreement to the neko. "Once the ceremony is over, you'll be done unless you decide to continue on with school. Relax."

The taller blonde draped her arm over her shoulder the chocolate haired girl, and hugged her close to her side. "As much as I hate to admit it, Kyo's right." Tohru smiled at the disgruntled 'hey' that was emitted from the orange haired teen snapped at the blonde as the knot in her stomach eased slightly.

"I'll try not to worry so much." She replied with what she hoped was a confident voice and watched as they all nodded, leading her to their classroom. She took her seat and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, how ever her eyes closed when she heard Uo-chan's soft, yet playful 'uh-oh…'

She looked around her and blue-green eyes widened when she found herself surrounded by female _and_ a few male students, both from her class and other nearby classes. Their wide, eager eyes all locked on her as she fidgeted at her desk. She could hear whispers coming from the back of the throng, but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. This caused a nervousness of another kind to settle within her belly.

"H-hai?"

That single, stuttered word set off a torrent of questions flying at her from left, right, before and behind her. She could have sworn that amongst it, Uo-chan and Kyo were snickering at the occurrence. "A-ano…"

"Honda-san!" A girl stepped forward amongst the questioning and chattering girls. She immediately recognized her as the new president of the 'Love-me Yuki' fan club, Kinoshita Minami. The girl gazed down at her as she sat behind her desk and how Yuki and now Kyo, put up with a fan club following them, she'd never know.

"H-hai, Kinoshita-san?"

"We have to know!" The blonde girl stared, her eyes locked with the onigiri. "What is your relationship with prince Yuki!? You're _always_ seen with him and we want to know!"

"Yeah! Tell us!" A second fan club member demanded.

"Honda-san, don't try to keep it secret!" A third chimed in.

"What about Kyo-kun!?" A group to her right asked.

All three Yuki fan club members gained cautioning glares from Saki and Arisa, while Kyo's group was ignored, having never had the chance to harass their friend before. Tohru bit her lip, a blush filling her cheeks. Taking a breath, she looked up to Minami, which caused her cheeks to darken further, but it didn't deter her from answering. "I-I love both Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun-" She was going to continue, but the classroom broke into chaos.

"Quiet! She's not done yet!" One of the Kyo-kun girls shouted above he din and the room eventually grew quiet.

Tohru turned towards the boys in question and smiled. "I love Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun because they're my family. They're my kyoudai(2) just as Uo-chan and Hana-chan are my shimai(3)." She said honestly.

"Hey Honda-san! I heard that you live with them. Is that true, or a lie?!" The background chatter increased at this. While some within their class had heard this rumor, there were a number of students that hadn't.

"She does." Two voices answered in unison, drawing even Tohru's attention. Yuki and Kyo looked at their 'little sister' with warmth at her confession to their peers. The kindness in their eyes caused Tohru's heart to swell with happiness.

Their peers looked to the two females that were closest to the trio for confirmation. The blonde and the brunette nodded as Saki spoke. "Its very true."

"All this time, you two _knew_?!" One boy whined. While Tohru was oblivious to it, she had a few admirers of her own.

"Of course we knew, baka! We've been over there more than once!"

The female students cried about how lucky she was to live with their prince or their Kyo-kun, depending on the group that the girl in question was affiliated with. Tohru made a move to stand from her seat, intent on escaping the questions that were bound to make her face flame even further, but she didn't get far at all before another question was launched. It was the question that she had been expecting to hear sooner and _thought _she had escaped…

"Honda-san! If Yuki and Kyo are like your brothers, then what type of relationship do you have with the man that dropped you guys off today?"

"Yeah, tell us! He was sooo handsome!" Another girl chimed.

"I remember him from the cultural festival! He's Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun's cousin, right?"

"A-ano…ahh…" She fell into a stutter once more, her cheeks a bright red. "He, ahhh…"

It was then that a door to the to the classroom slid open and Mayu-sensei stepped inside, only to freeze once she saw the mass of people in her room. "All right, All right, back to your classrooms! Out you go!" She shooed the groaning students out of the room as Tohru plopped back into her seat. She had never been so glad to see her sensei.

Mayu stepped to the head of the class and placed her papers on the lectern. "Well, that was interesting…" She said more to herself. She had gotten use to seeing a few extra students in her class. Yes, she was well aware of the fan clubs that had formed for the two Sohma boys. She shook her head; it reminded her of her own high school years with three other members of the Sohma family.

"Okay boys and girls! A few last minute instructions…"

o-o

The sound of a horn honking reached Hatori's ears. "Haa-kun! Time to go!" He heard Ayame call to him as he moved to the fridge and removed the flowers that he had purchased for his beloved and the yellow roses for Mayu. As he entered the living room, he watched Ayame give Mine, who would be staying to finish up, last minute instructions before turning to him.

"Lets go!"

Hatori stepped out onto the porch and groaned at the sight that greeted him. With a sigh, he stepped down the stairs as a chauffeur opened the back door to a black stretch limousine, allowing Shigure to exit.

"Ta-da!" Shigure gestured to the two limousines with theatrical flourish.

"You do know that it is likely that Yuki and Kyo will kill you, correct?" Hatori deadpanned as he walked towards the vehicle. "I thought you were going to get the family vehicles?"

"Maa, too much work! I didn't feel like driving today anyway and I would have had to wait for Mori-san to follow Kochiyo-chan down in the van so she wouldn't have had to walk all the way back to the main house. We'll be able to fit everyone into these! Besides, what's wrong with a little extravagance?" Shigure answered as he loosened his tie.

"I agree! It's perfect!" Ayame gushed.

"I still think they'll murder you." Hatori sighed, shaking his head as he handed Shigure one of the bouquets.

Kagura stuck her head out of the door. "Come on guys! We'll be late if we don't hurry." She popped back into the car as the mabudachi trio slipped into the back seat.

Hatori pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and placed a call to Tohru's grandfather to let them know that they would be there shortly. After confirming that he was ready and would be waiting, Hatori told the driver where they were stopping. Soon, two sleek black limousines moved back to the main road and were headed towards the Honda residence.

o-o

The doctor stepped out of the back of the car, nodding to the young driver as he moved through the open gate and to the front door. He only had to wait a moment after pressing the chime. The doctor could hear footsteps approaching the door. The door opened to reveal the smiling Honda patriarch, holding a small bouquet of beautiful white and purple irises.

Hatori bowed respect to the older man. "Are you ready, Honda-san?"

"Of course," The man smiled and stepped outside. "It's not everyday that I get to see my little granddaughter graduate. This is a proud day, Hatori-san." He turned back to his daughter. "I'll return after the graduation party at the Sohma estates, Sorami." He said, rubbing prosperous family name in his daughter's face. He had overheard a conversation that his daughter had with one of her friends shortly after seeing them out to dinner. To say that he was not pleased at what she had said about Tohru was an understatement. The jealousy in his daughters words infuriated him. At that moment, Honda Taishiji (4) had made it clear that she was never to talk that way about his Tohru-chan again.

"That It is, Honda-san." Hatori allowed the corner of his mouth to uplift as they made their way down the walkway. Feeling eyes on them, he turned and saw the dropped jaws of Tohru's cold aunt and cousins as they stood in the opened doorway. His smile widened and he made a mental note to thank Shigure for hiring the limousine service…

…because the look on the faces of those who were being left behind was worth the wrath of the nezumi and neko. From the knowing smirks from Ayame and Shigure, they had seen it too.

o-o-Authors notes-o-o  
(1) Fusuma: Panels that can slide open to create a larger space. They can have beautiful scenes painted on them or be plain. They slide open or closed on wooden tracks. Personally, I think they're beautiful when painted. I've always daydreamed that if I won the lottery, I'd have a home in Japan that has fusuma. Hell, I'd probably have a nice two to three bedroom house built here in the states with Japanese architecture.

(2) Kyoudai: Brothers

(3) Shimai: Sisters

(4) Taishiji: Well, nowhere did I see Tohru's grandfather's first name. I might be mistaken, but I like the name and wont be changing it.

Not much to say. I am a bit disappointed and have been for a while, which is why I didn't update when I said I would. I almost removed this story all together. Just recently, I said screw it and decided to post Chapter 22. Chapter 23 is done, and I won't say when that will be posted. I'm still deciding on when or if I want to continue this, but I feel, for myself, I should finish this. This story is almost complete and I think I'd be upset with myself if I didn't.

Thank you to my four reviewers. I do appreciate that you took a moment to leave a review.

Ezri-Candy

PS: oh yeah, Sweet & Spicy, thanks for reviewing. If you had signed in, I would have sent this to you directly. Sorry about the age discrepancy, but I didn't read the us version, I read the scanlation and it looks like there was an error in the age difference. I think I'll leave it as is for the reason above.


	23. Chapter 23

_-Notice: Slightly important info in the First PS after the author's note at the end of this chapter. Please take a moment to read at least that after reading. Thanks!-  


* * *

_

Chapter 23:

* * *

_-Warning! If you haven't read in the manga where Kureno is introduced, this chapters may contain slight pairing spoilers for him. Can't say I didn't warn youand if you haven't read the new chapters yet, what are you waiting for!? -cuddles Kureno- -_

* * *

Tohru could fell her heart pounding in her chest, making her slightly dizzy simply at the sound of the applause that was pouring out of the gymnasium doors that she was slowly making her way towards in the procession of her peers. Idly, she wondered if the pulses that she felt pounding in the large veins in her neck were as visible as they felt at the moment. Feeling the hand of one of her classmates on her shoulder, she jumped slightly and peeked over her shoulder at the smiling girl behind her.

"Relax, Tohru-chan." She leaned in close and whispered as the door drew only six students ahead and rapidly closing.

"H-hai, Uo-chan." She gave the girl behind her a shaky smile over her shoulder and turned to move forward. She watched her feet to make sure she didn't step on the heels of the person or trip over her own feet.

She took a deep, calming breath and entered the double doors.

Blue-green eyes went wide at the sheer number of parents and peers that were standing and applauding the graduates as they entered. So many smiling faces were turned to them all as the procession continued into the decorated room. All of these people were here to celebrate a milestone in the lives of their brothers and sistersnieces and nephews grandsons and granddaughterssons and daughters, that they were so proud of.

While her own parents couldn't be there for her in the flesh for this special day, she _knew_ that they were watching her and smiling down upon her. That thought caused tears of happiness to burn at the back of her eyes, but she continued to smile proudly. However, that control slipped when she gained sight Hana-chan's parents and little brother, Megumi, smiling at her with pride in their eyes, as if she were their own child and sibling respectively. She saw that same pride mirrored in the eyes of Uo-chan's father as he nodded to her with a smile before his eyes moved to the tall blonde figure behind her.

As she reached the front of the parents and guests area, her eyes widened further as she took in the sight the greeted her and nearly caused her to stumble. Time seemed to slow as oceanic eyes scanned the entire front row.

Every single member of the Sohma Juunishi that wasn't part of the graduating class were there smiling and waving at her, cheering her on. Apparently, Momiji and Hatsuharu had been granted permission to sit with their family instead of in the student seating. They smiled and waved at her, including Kureno. Rin wore more of a smirk, but nodded her head at her in greeting as she stood next to a warmly smiling Kazuma, causing Tohru to nod back. However, when she got to the end of the row closest to the isle, her eyes met the hazel of the man she loved, and blue that was several shades darker than own and wizened in a way that only came with age.

Tohru's control over her tears slipped as her gaze locked with those of her love and grandfather. She smiled brightly at them both, proudly wearing her tears before shaking herself and rushing a bit to catch up with the line. She brought a petite, shaking hand up and brushed the tears from her cheeks as she turned unto her row as Arisa took the row behind her. She felt Uo-chan's hands come to rest on her shoulders as Hana-chan peeked out from around Haruda-san beside her, and reached over to clasp Tohru's hand, squeezing it tightly with a small smile before releasing it.

Minutes passed as the last class of graduates filed into the space and the doors were pulled closed behind them. Tohru looked around the gym as the last few bars of the procession song played on the piano near the front, taking in the sight of all the teachers lined up on the walls before her eyes roamed upfront to where the principal and administrators stood formally with their hands clasped behind their back. Eventually the signal was given for everyone to take their seats and Principal Kishimoto moved to the lectern.

"To all of the graduates, Congratulations." He had to pause at the applause and cheers that rang out from both the graduating students and their kouhai. The older man couldn't help but to smile. Graduation ceremonies were sometimes known to put students and graduates to sleep due to their sedate nature, but he was proud to preside over one of the more energetic schools, so it made this most enjoyable part of his job, even more so.

The applause died down, allowing the older man to continue. "To all of the guests and parents, thank you for attending today. It is with great pride that I stand before you today to send these fine young men and women out into the world. Graduating class of Kaibara High School, no matter what you decide on doing in your futures, whether it be to join the workforce, or continue on with your education, may you all be successful in your endeavors. I have great hopes for you all, for you are _all_ part of Kaibara's great legacy."

Tohru sat with her clasped tightly in her lap, knowing that if she hadn't held them so firmly, she'd be fidgeting nervously in her seat. However, while listening to her kind principal's heart-warming words, time seemed to fly by. She took his words to heart though, feeling more secure that whatever path she chose to take after today would simply be another step in her life. She would continue to grow, whether it was in a college lecture hall, or working a normal job. As time passed, she found her hand's loosening, and she relaxed, watching the ceremony fly past and before she new it, the announcement of one of the school's most prestigious awards was being announced.

"At this time, I would like to announce the recipients of the Gold Crescent Award. This award is given to one male and one female student whose exemplary dedication and hard work has placed them in the position of top students of our senior class. This year's female recipient is Sakaki Ayumi-san."

The students applauded the popular, yet quite young woman as she received her award with a smile before returning to her seat amongst the students of class four as their principal moved back to the microphone.

"And our male recipient for this year's Gold Crescent Award goes Sohma Yuki. Please step forward, Sohma-san."

Tohru looked back to her 'brother' and saw him flash her a small, shy smile as Kyo smirked beside him. She watched with happiness as he walked to the stage and came to stand before the principal. He bowed respectfully before receiving the certificate. He held it before him at the instruction of the principal and photographer as the gym erupted in cheers and applause. Shouts from the Love-me Yuki fan club were clear, and she could swear that she heard Ayame's voice from the rear as he cheered on his little brother as he turned to bow to Mayu-sensei as well.

She stood clapping with the students of class one, watching as the plum haired teen quickly regained his seat. Tohru caught his eye and mouthed 'omedetou' to him and saw him return with an 'Arigato' as Kyo punched his arm light, congratulating the nezumi in his own way.

If the young woman had thought previously that the ceremony was proceeding quickly, that was nothing compared to how time flew after Yuki received his award. Before she realized it, her class was heading toward the stage as names were being read. She watched as one by one, the male students received their diplomas first.

She couldn't help but to smile brightly as she watched Kyo walk up on stage, and laugh when two things happened almost simultaneously. From within the student body, Kyo's fanclub screamed his name, cheering for the handsome teen, causing him to blush. Near the back of the room, three very familiar voices called out a rousing 'GO KYONKICHI' as he began to walk off the stage. The ginger haired teen turned to his line of relatives, sending a half-hearted glare to Shigure, Ayame and Momiji.

Yuki's fanclub filled the room with screams and cheers as the instantly moved to their feet. Her eyes widened at the sheer number of female students in _all_ grades that cheered on the student council president. By the time he left the stage after what looked like some good natured teasing from their principal, and shouts of 'thats my otouto!' from Ayame, he too wore a blush that rivaled Kyo's.

From her place in line, she cheered on Hana-chan as she gained her diploma. The denpai master turned to her and gave her a smile, before leaving the stage. Her heart thumped in her throat as Haruda-san moved up to gain her applause and diploma, leaving her as next.

"Honda Tohru-san." Mr. Kishimoto called into the microphone and her body moved up the two stairs as if on autopilot. Her hearing was filled with the sound of her heartbeat as she came to stand before the elder man. Away from the mike, he leaned in as he handed her the diploma.

"Tohru-chan, you worked hard for this. Your parents would be proud of you, my dear." He smiled kindly down at her and clasped her shoulder.

"A-Arigato gozaimasu!" She said and bowed deeply to him, and it was then that she looked out to the crowd and saw that all of class one was applauding and cheering for her. In the back, she could see the Sohma family cheering her on as they stood for her. Little Kisa was bouncing and waving with a bright smile as Ayame and Shigure bowed to her with theatrical flourish. Her grandfather and love stood side by side, applauding her with proud smiles. She quickly caught sight of Uotani-san and the Hanajima family and near the back, she was surprised to see Hisoka, Remi and Kaiya-sensei standing against the back wall. Tohru mouthed a soft 'Arigato' them all before making her way off the stage. While the entire presentation seemed to slow to several minutes long to her, in reality, only a few moments had past.

She returned to her row, only to find Haruda offering her seat to her so that she could sit next to Saki. It seemed that her classmates had did a little rearranging of the seating because now Kyo and Yuki sat behind her and both gave her shoulder a squeeze as the waited for Uo-chan to take the stage. They cheered loudly for her and noticed that something seemed to be making her blush. Looking back, a bright smile broke out on her face as she saw exactly _who_ was cheering for the blonde beauty. Soon, Arisa was sitting beside her as they applauded for their classmates.

The principal took the stage once more and gave his closing speech to the graduates before asking everyone to rise. The familiar chords of the piano began to play, and she found her throat tight as they began to sing, en masse.

Aogeba toutoshi, wagashi no on  
_ (We are indebted to our honored teachers)  
_Oshie no niwa ni mo, hayaiku tose  
_ (Within the grounds of this school, years have already passed)  
_Omoeba itotoshi, kono toshi tuski  
_ (As we remember, we realize how quickly the days have passed)  
_Imakoso wakareme, iza saraba.  
_(Now we must part, farewell)  
_  
As they continued to sing, Tohru looked around her and saw a few of her fellow female classmates wiping away tears as they sang. To her surprise, even Uo-chan was a bit misty eyed as she stood beside her with an arm draped over Tohru's shoulder while they sang. When the song was over and the closing ceremony was done, the graduates cheered and began to disburse to their classrooms for one final time.

Yuki, Saki and Uo-chan disappeared for a few moments before reappearing at Tohru's side. It was agreed that they would meet their families outside at the large oak tree near the parking lot to cut down on some of the chaos while they returned to their classroom. The group made their way up to their classroom. Many of the students milled about in the room, talking with excitement as they waited for Mayu-sensei to return. Tohru took her seat at her desk for what would be the last time with her friends sitting beside them.

The plum haired teen sat his award and diploma case on Tohru's desk. "I'll be back. I have to get our class gift for Mayu-sensei." The three girls nodded as the neko waved him off.

Tohru opened the leather holder for her diploma to find a congratulatory letter from the principal. When their sensei arrived, they would be getting their true diplomas. She looked up to the blackboard and smiled as she read the message of good luck that Mayu had scrolled across the board.

"It seems unreal, right?" Arisa said with a smile as she sat on her desk beside Tohru.

"It really does. We've all worked so hard"

"Except Hanajima." Kyo inserted, causing the onigiri to smile as Saki turned a flat look to the neko.

"I passed. That is all that was needed. I didnt see the need to go 'all out' simply because it wasn't required."

"You're hopeless!" Kyo shook his head in mock exasperation, though a small smile traced his lips.

Yuki came back into the classroom with a large bouquet of flowers with their class secretary following them with a flat, wrapped box. Both were tucked away near the back of the classroom, out of the line of sight. It wasn't long before the classroom was filled once more and their teacher stood before them. Though the woman was smiling at them all, she reached up to brush the wetness from her cheeks.

"Damn. I said I wasn't going to cry when I let you guys go." She said, noticing a few students beginning to repeat her actions while a few of the boys cleared their throat, trying to hide the emotions that they felt.

"I'm going to keep this short and sweet. I know that you all have some celebrating to do." She was greeted with smiles from the teens before her. "It's been a pleasure and an honor to be your teacher. I know that you all have the will to succeed in anything and everything that you do as long as you want you're striving for bad enough. Never let anything hold you back." Her eyes moved to Tohru's as she continued. "And when things seem rough and things are hard because life is throwing obstacles and hardships at you, know that you can overcome them if you're desire and determination is strong enough."

She took a moment to look out at her students and smiled at them all. "Let's get your diplomas to ya!"

Mayu called them up one by one, exchanging handshakes and hugs with her students, making sure to wish each one of them luck individually. When the last diploma was handed out, Yuki retreated to the back of the room as Mizuhara Risa brought the box to their teacher's lectern.

"We all wanted to give you a gift to show our appreciation for all that you've done for us, Mayu-sensei." He handed her the bouquet of yellow roses as Risa handed her the wrapped gift. They all watched as she unwrapped the gift, lifting out a glass plaque that had been engraved with the names of all of the students in her class in thanks. She ran her fingers over the kanji and let out a shaky breath.

"You all better come back to see me, you hear? I don't want to have to come hunt you all down."

"Haiii, Mayu sensei!" The answer in unison.

"Then you're all dismissed!"

Tohru picked up her bag and removed the digital camera that Hatori had given her to use the previous night. She managed to get one of her classmates to take a picture of them with their teacher. The camera was passed around as she got a few more pictures to preserve this day and as she turned the power off, Kyo came over and picked up her bag.

"Tohru, you ready to go? Everyone is waiting for us outside." He said and watched as she nodded. For the last time, the five teens moved to the elevator and slipped inside the small, confined space. Tohru stood between the females and the male Sohma's to prevent any accidental transformations and soon the door slid open.

Making their way out of the north entrance, they soon arrived at the parking lot where a mass of people awaited them. Tohru watched as her grandfather and her love spoke with Hana-chan's family. Momiji, Kisa and Hiro spoke animatedly with Megumi who nodded from time to time, occasionally allowing a smile to trace his lips. A sight that both surprised and pleased her was that of Uo-chan's father who was speaking off to the side with Kazuma and Kureno.

The sound of a squeal to their right caused the group of teens to glance in that direction. Tohru felt her jaw drop slightly when she caught sight of the number of female students, a few parents and teachers gazing at the Sohma family. She could hear the comments of how beautiful the people of the family were. A few male students were gazing longingly at Kagura, Rin and to her amusement, Ritsu, who was dressed in one of his beautiful kimono.

Before she realized it, they were moving to their group of family and friends. She saw Hatori's warm eyes move to her and watched as her grandfather turned to her, smiling with pride. She moved into his open arms and hugged the older man with all her might, sighing happily when she felt one arm wrap around her waist.

"I'm so proud of you, my granddaughter!" He whispered in her ear as he held her. "You've made your parents proud too." He pulled back with tears, shining in his eyes, though they didn't fall.

"Arigato, OjiisanI can't tell you how happy I am that you were able to come today." She said, rubbing her own eyes with the back of her hands.

The Honda patriarch placed the bouquet of irises in her arms and smiled as he watched her lean in and smell the beautiful flowers. "They were your mom's favorite and when you were younger, you used to love to run about with them in your hair or tucked behind your ear." He said fondly. "But now my little granddaughter is all grown up. "

Speechless thanks to the fond memories that ran through her mind, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Arigatofor everything."

"No need to thank me, my dear." He gave her arm a pat and stepped back, watching with a smile as her doctor stepped forward.

Tohru stood before her doctor and couldn't help but to smile as she looked up to him. She watched as he took her hand into his and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on her warm skin. "Hatori-san"

He placed twenty-five crimson and white roses in her free arm. "Tohru, I am very proud of you, love." In his own mind, Hatori took a moment to process the words that slipped from his lips; in particular, he took note of one word that he had yet to say. He had said the words that, out of an innate fear, he had once found himself unable to say. Those words would not bring her pain. Their god, their family head, Akito, was no longer there to cause any of them pain thanks to the illness induced madness. He could tell her all he wanted. He could say the words that he knew that she wanted to hear.

Pushing himself out of his musings, he almost laughed when he saw the surprised look on her face. He also noticed that his family had grown quiet around them.

Tohru gaped, her eyes wide as she looked around at her grandfather, who smiled at her reassuringly, then to the Sohma family, all of which, even Rin and Hiro, wore smiles or amused smirks at her reaction. She turned her attention back to the man before her. "Hatoriwh-what didano, what?"

He smiled down at her. "You heard me correctly, love. I am sorry that I made you wait. Honda Tohru, I do love you. Nothing will change that and I won'tI _can't _let anyone else stand in they why when it comes to who I want to have in my life. I love _you._"

In that moment, they didn't care who was watching. To Sohma Hatori and Honda Tohru, it was only the two them in that very moment. Her heart jumped within her chest as he dipped down, capturing her lips with his. Carefully, he pressed his hand to her lower back; so he would not encircle her, only keep her upright as he indulged in the sweetness that was his Tohru.

Squeals and cheers that could only come from teen girls mixed in with those of the Sohma family. Arisa looked over to their female classmates and grinned, meeting the eyes of one girl in particular. "Does that answer your question about her relationship with him, Chihiro-chan?"

The wide-eyed girl blinked and looked to the blonde. "H-h-hai!"

The kiss shared between the doragon and the onigiri and he rest his forehead against Tohru's as she blushed, finally noticing their audience. It was then, that she said five words that held more importance that she would ever know.

"I love you too, Hatori."

o-o

Two spectral beings stood beneath an early-bloomed sakura tree, not far from the group. Both were overwhelmed with pride as they watched the group beneath the large oak tree. The smaller of the two beings looked up to the taller and smiled brightly.

"Our little girl, Katsuyashe did it." She leaned back against the chest of her husband.

"I knew that she could. She has your determination, my love."

"Didn't you used to call it my stubbornness, itoshii?"

"Only when you got that little crease between your eyebrows, Kyoko love." Katsuya chuckled and watched as the doctor kissed their daughter.

Laughter erupted from the right of them as a third being appeared at their side. The two looked to the man, whose bright eyes shined with mirth as he observed the group. "Its about time!" He smiled and ran his hand through his plum colored locks.

They watched and listened as the young woman replied to Hatori's declaration.

"I love you too, Hatori."

"It has started." The plum haired man said softly as he stood at the side of the couple.

"It'll be good for them." Katsuya said as he ran his hand comfortingly on his wife's arm.

o-o

Hatori felt his heart swell and couldn't help but to capture her lips in another slow kiss. But at the same time, a wave of near giddy dizziness filled his head as he pulled away. The sensation was odd to say the least, but looking down at his blushing Tohru it was easily chalked up to being able to tell the young woman who loved him unconditionally that he loved her back.

Shigure clapped Hatori on the back with a grin as he turned to the friends of his little flower and their families. "Uo-chan, Hana-chan, will you still be coming with us?" He asked.

Arisa nodded at her father's side as Saki did the same. "Yep! Me and dad are going to dinner tonight to celebrate."

"And our family's celebration will not be until this weekend." Saki continued.

Shigure nodded and looked to the girl's families. "You're welcome to join us as well."

Saki's mother smiled and thanked him for the invitation, but told them that their daughter would have plenty of time with them. Now was the time for her to celebrate with friends. Arisa's father sited the same reason, but also had something else that he had planned to do before he took his daughter to dinner later that evening.

The sound of the excited students increased once more, causing Hatori to look over his shoulder as the two sleek limousines pulled up to the gate. "Our ride is here. Hisoka, Remi, Kaiya-sensei, will you be following us?" The three nodded.

"Shigurethis was your doing, wasn't it." Yuki stated more than asked as Haru draped an arm around his shoulders.

"It had to be!" Kyou groused as he glared at the inu.

"Oh boys, its your graduation! You have to go out in style!" Ayame said brightly, starting for the cars with Kisa and Momiji at his side.

Kyo chased Shigure to the car as Ritsu trailed them, apologizing profusely for getting in the way of the neko's pursuit, while the other followed, snickering at the three. Arisa, much to Tohru's happiness, walked at the side of Kureno, and she didn't miss the exchange of flowers as the blushing man looked down at her. Saki walked at the side of Kazuma, talking in hushed tones as they watched the Ondori and the blonde interacting, leaving Hatori and Tohru behind.

They both turned as she took a glance at the school. Her eyes scanned the buildings, the courtyard, the people and she once she got to the old sakura tree where she had had many lunches with her friends, a gasp escaped her lips and after she blinked, the image was gone. She looked up to the doctor with wide eyes. "Hatori"

"I think I saw it too" He said, a bit speechless at the sight of the three figures beneath the tree. "Come, we'll figure it out later"

Tohru nodded and allowed her to lead the way to the car. She didnt remember the trip that led her to the plush black seats in the rear of the limo. The only thing that ran through her mind at that moment were two simple words.

'They came'

-Author's Notes-

Nice, longish chapter for you all.

Omedetou: Congratulations!  
Arigato gozaimasu!: thank you very much!  
Aogeba Totoshi: Song of Gratitude (Sung at graduations by students to their teachers. In the story, I've only put part of the song  
Itoshii: Darling, Dear, Loving

Flower meanings:

Yellow roses: Once upon a time they stood for jealousy, but now they're a symbol of friendship, joy and caring.

Red roses: Passion and love. Known as the lover's rose.

White roses: humility, purity, truth, reverence and innocence. Associated with young love. Also known as the bridal rose.

A mix of red and white roses symbolizes unity. Hatori gives her a bouquet of twenty-five roses. A bouquet of twenty-five means 'Congratulations!')

Welll, again I wasn't planning on posting this todaybut I seem to always have something to post on my birthdays, lol so I thought about giving my readers who have been waiting so patiently, a small little gift of appreciation for waiting so patiently.

I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun in writing this one. It has been done for a while but numerous health problems, stress and depression has kept mewell, otherwise occupied. This month alone has not gone well yet for many reasons.

I can see the end of this story. I have yet to decide on whether or not to make a sequelI just might have to do that because I do want to write some lemony content between Hatori and Tohru. More than likely, it'll be placed on adultfanfiction or in my livejournal. I _might_ post a tame copy here thoughhaven't decided yet. If I do create it, the posts will _probably_ be locked on livejournal so you'd have to friend to see any adult content.

I've also been thinking about entering this into Kurmoricon's fanfiction contest. I doubt I'd win, and I don't think I'll be able to go to the con, but I think it might be fun to have it entered!

Anyway, I'll leave you all with these words: You all have my heart filled thanks for all your kind words of support and your continued reading of my work. I would like to memorialize my thanks to all the readers at the end of this story by naming you all. Lol, It'll take a while to make a list of all the reviewers to put with the epilogue, but I'll do it! -pumps fist-

-tosses plushies of the juunishi, Tohru, Hana-chan and Uo-chan to everyone-

Special thanks to yaslanagirl! You rock!

Thanks again!

Ezzie

PS: As some of ya may have noticed, I changed my username :-D

I tend to go by several variations of my original name of Ezri-Candy, but I tend to sign everything with either Ezzie or Ezriee. So its now Ezzie Valentine.

Ps2: Maybe I should be a floristI love learning about flowers and their meanings for my fics


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Chapter 24:

* * *

Two limousines pulled to a stop outside of Shigure's two-story home and soon were being lead inside by an excited Ayame. Tohru's eyes widened as she stood beside Yuki and Kyo, who also wore looks of surprise at seeing the redecorated living room of their home.

"Well don't just stand there, come in and get comfortable!" Ayame commanded the teens.

Tohru looked around the room, taking in all of the decorations and food. There was even a small Ice sculpture that proudly displayed their class year sitting between two floral arrangements. She turned her blue-green gaze to the hebi whom had moved to the center of the room. "I can't believe you got this ready so quickly."

"It was nothing, Tohru-chan!" He said and ushered to her grandfather's side before moving back to the center of the room.

The chatter died down as everyone made themselves comfortable around the room. The hebi cleared his throat and gave them his best smile. "Yuki, Kyo, Tohru-chan, Hanajima-san, and Uotani-san, congrats from all of us on your accomplishments and this special day called for a celebration with family and friends. We're all proud of you."

Ayame watched as the graduates smiled with Tohru and Kyo wearing deep blushes. Neither was used to this much attention and it was clear as the he held up a hand, causing the room to fall into relative quiet once more. "Everyone enjoy the food and have fun! It is a party after all."

Tohru looked to her grandfather and gestured for him to sit. "I'll get you something to eat, Ojiisan." The older man nodded and smiled when his little granddaughter leaned in, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Tohru-chan." He said, watching as she slipped through the mingling younger folk. The pride that swelled within his chest caused him to smile and a soft sigh to slip from his lips. He knew that allowing her to stay with the Sohma family was the right decision and seeing how she interacted with them proved that his previous instincts were right.

Tohru watched as Hatori's eyes moved to her as she came closer to the food table where he was speaking with the inu. She blushed as his gaze moved to her and a true smile traced his lips. The love that he had openly confessed for her was clear in his eyes. In that moment, she fell in love with him again and sighed happily when his lips brushed against her forehead.

"Will you be joining me with ojiisan?" She asked, picking up two plates and shifting towards the food.

"Definitely," He said, watching as she carefully placed food on the two plates, "however I thought you could use a few minutes alone with your ojiisan before I joined the two of you."

"Thank you." She said softly and moved to her toes to place a soft kiss on his cheeks. "See you soon." She picked up their plates and moved back to the side of the elder Honda, who had found them a spot to sit and enjoy the festivities.

Placing one of the plates on the table before him and took a seat at his side, making sure to leave a spot for Hatori. Kisa followed a moment later, bringing them both drinks when she had seen that her 'oneesan's' hands were full. The two Honda's thanked the girl before indulging in the wonderful dishes that had been chosen for the celebration. Tohru popped a piece of shrimp in her mouth as her grandfather took a drink from his cup. Looking over at his granddaughter, the kind, elder man spoke.

"So Tohru-chan, do you have any plans now that you have graduated?"

The chocolate haired girl chewed thoughtfully and swallowed before biting her lip nervously before she finally answered. "I'm not sure yet, ojiisan...but I have thought about it. I don't know if I will go to a university...there are things that I can do without taking a full set of classes. I did work a bit in the Sohma family clinic with Remiko-san doing some of her duties and it was interesting and enjoyed helping her keep things in order. Hatori said that I'm more than welcome to work in the clinic with them.

"I've been thinking about possibly becoming a chef or a baker since I love to cook...and possibly starting a day care or going on to become a primary school teacher...but that takes a lot of work." She pushed another piece of shrimp around her plate. "It's not that I dont want to work hard, ojiisan, its just that I don't know if I can handle all of the classes required at the university. At this point, I'm leaning towards working with Hatori. If I need to, I can take one or two courses at the junior college to give me what I need...and I can really cook whenever I want to and have plenty of people to sample what I make..." Tohru picked up a piece of shrimp with her chopsticks and looked to her grandfather's deep blue gaze. "Are you disappointed in me because I don't think I will go on to any universities?"

Taishiji looked at the teen beside him and sighed, reaching over to take her free hand into his larger ones. "My dear, I don't think I could ever be disappointed in you. You've already accomplished so much on your own and I'm proud of you because of it. As long as you're happy, I will be happy. I want you to follow whatever feels right for you to do in your life.

"I've learned a lot in my time, Tohru," His eyes grew sad. "You can't push your children to do what you want. You have to let them live their lives the way they want to. " He squeezed her hands and gave her a smile. "Follow whatever path feels right for you and I will support you."

"W-what about Sorami-obasan?"

"Don't concern yourself with her or your cousins." He said, with mock sternness. "I will take care of them and besides, most of what you have seen recently has been out of jealousy."

Tohru's eyes widened. That wasn't something that she expected to hear her grandfather say. "Why would they be jealous of me?"

"Don't worry about it, my dear. Just do not concern yourself over their actions towards you. Remember, I'm proud of you for all that you've accomplished. You'll make your decisions about your future when the time is right." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek and released her hands as he pulled back in time to see her smile brightly at him, warming his heart.

Hatori approached the table with his own plate in hand and joined the Honda's only to be greeted warmly by both. They fell into easy conversation as the celebration party continued.

o-o-o

The celebration continued and eventually, the karaoke machine was brought out. Even Taishiji got up and sang one of the older songs that happened to be on the play list and was cheered on by his granddaughter, Hana-chan and Uo-chan, then was applauded by all when his song came to an end.

After threatening to rip Kyo a new one, Kagura got his attention on her when she sang her song to him, causing the poor teen to blush a darker shade than his own hair. Tohru couldn't help but to giggle at the poor neko, even though she felt sympathy for his situation. Pay attention or be trampled into the dirt; not a hard decision to make on a day when you're suppose to be celebrating your graduation. Injuries were not to occur on such a happy occasion.

The Sohma girls, Ritsu, Tohru, Saki and Arisa cheered for the inoshishi as she took a bow after her song then moved back to her seat beside Tohru and Saki.

Tohru looked to her left when she felt Hatori shift and watched as he stood, moving to the center of the room. 'Is he going to sing too?!' she asked herself, feeling her cheeks heat, wondering what he'd sound like. However, that though fell away when Shigure joined him in the middle of the room.

"All right everyone." Shigure started, continuing once everyone fell quiet. "Now we thought about a gift for the graduates for a while. And after we thought about it, we came up with the perfect gift for you. We decided that you all deserve a break, so we've decided that a trip to the cabin at Asarigawa onsen for a week's vacation would be perfect."

Cheers from Momiji, Kisa and Kagura rung out at the thought of going on a group vacation. It seemed as though everyone was ready for a vacation. When they quieted, Hatori took up where Shigure left off. "Hanajima-san, Uotani-san, this offer is open to you as well. All expenses will be taken care of. We'd be happy to have you all along."

Tohru's eyes brightened at the though of her best and closest friends going with them on vacation. "You will go with us, right?"

Saki and Arisa exchanged a glance before the blonde grinned and nodded. "We'd love to go! I've never been to Hokkaido before but I've always wanted to go." Saki nodded in agreement causing Tohru to smile brightly before turning to her grandfather.

"Ojiisan, will you be coming too?" She asked.

The older gentleman seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head and turning his gaze to Hatori and Shigure. "I knew about the trip and the offer in advance and Hatori-san already extended and invitation but unfortunately. I already have plans that I cannot cancel." He said through a smile, "This is a celebration for our young ones. I'd only slow you down."

Taishiji turned to his granddaughter and took her hands into his. "I want you to go and have fun, Tohru-chan. Don't worry about me because as long as you're healthy and happy, I am more than satisfied."

The brunette nodded and hugged her grandfather tightly before turning back to the center of the room, watching as Hatori gave her a small smile and a slight nod of his head. There would be plenty of activities to do for everyone from shopping, to skiing or sledding at the snowfields while dipping into the hot springs when the need surfaced. It had been a while since he had been able to travel and he was looking forward to it.

"If there are no conflicts, we'll be leaving next week." He said and looked to the inu. "However, if Shigure has his way, we may be there for approximately ten days."

Kyo snorted and shook his head. "He probably has a deadline coming up soon. No better way to avoid your agent than to be more than just a car drive away." They laughed, nodding in agreement to the neko's statement. Said inu didn't deny it, in fact, he looked downright smug in his planning.

Tohru felt giddy and couldn't stop reign the smile that had found its place on her lips. The thought of going on vacation with those that she cared for the most, made her nearly dizzy with happiness. She had never been on a plane before and she could only imagine what it would be like to see the ground from thousands of feet in the air.

"Tohru-chan!" Momiji looked up from his place on the floor, "its your turn to choose a song! After you're finished, we can have cake!"

"A-all right," The young woman blushed but smiled as she made her way to her feet. Tohru took a step forward and time seemed to slow.

"Tohru-chan!" Momiji cried and instinctively reached out for her as her foot caught against his leg, causing her to pitch forward.

She could feel herself falling forward and reached out to catch herself when she hit the ground, however, that didn't happen. As if on instinct, Hatori's body moved towards her, to catch his beloved before she injured herself. In that period of slowed time, she heard the gasps from the Sohma family members and managed to see the shocked and terrified faces around her. Blue eyes fell closed as she continued to fall towards her doctor's open arms; mentally crying out at what she knew was about to happen...She was about to expose the Sohma family's long guarded secret to all whom were present.

A popping sound filled her ears, almost echoing throughout her entire being...

and her heart seized within her chest...

To be continued...

o-o-Author's Notes-o-o

I bet you didn't expect to see an udpate so soon, right?

I bet quite a few of you feel the need to kill me right now, right?

Too bad, because you can't! If you did, you'll never find out what happens next.

I already have the next chapter planned out and on paper, I just have to type it all out now and start plotting the other chapters. But first, I'm gonna take a few days to play my new psp game, Dissidia: Final Fantasy!! I traded in my old psp and got the new mystic silver Dissidia bundle. When I got my new psp, I decided to do a bit of browsing on it and was surprised to know that you can now download anime from the playstation store. One of the many animes available is Fruits Basket...

The downside? Its the english dub.

I HATE ENGLISH DUBS! THEY'RE EVIL! The only three that are halfway decent are Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist and to a lesser degree, Bleach. Even with bleach, I cringe on some of the characters voices...but until I get a new computer, I can't watch my precious subtitled ones...

-thinks- um, the only other thing web related I can think of is I now have a facebook. I go on every once in a while, but I'm more active in my livejournal. Just look up my email on this site and with that, you'll be able to find me on facebook.

This month has been especially heartbreaking for me. On the fifth of August, I had to put my beloved doggie to sleep. My family had her since she was a puppy and still being bottle fed. I was with my little girl until the very end and thinking about it, still makes me cry. The only solace that I have right now is that she's no longer in pain. I miss her terribly and there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her.

-wipes away the teary-ness- Along with that -points up- My health still isn't the best...and because of this, I have had the strangest encounters with the most dysfunctional people that I've ever met. I won't tell ya'll about the transsexual who decided to show me and this other young woman, his/her panties that she carried in her backpack...

...

People are very, very strange.

Til the next update  
Ezzie

PS: Very special thanks to Mistress of Earth, Empress-Eerian-Sadow, Mystic Fate, and Angey. Thanks so much for your support. You ladies rock.


	25. Chapter 25

  
Chapter 25:  


* * *

The members of the Sohma family watched, knowing there was nothing they could do. There would be no time to get to the couple before she fell into the circle of Hatori's arms and prevent the transformation they knew would follow within seconds of her contacting him.

In those moments of slowed time, out of the corner of his eye, Hatori saw Shigure moving towards them. He knew he wouldn't make it. His hazel eyes fell closed as he felt Tohru's warmth impact his chest and the loud pop filled his ears. Gasps filled his ears as he waited for his impending transformationand waited, and waited. A slight pain in his knees caused Hatori to open his eyes and look down into the shocked blue green eyes of the woman he held. Her small hand clutched the material of his shirt tightly as she shook as if cold.

Arisa looked around the room in confusion at the reactions of the people around here. Did she miss something? "UmTohru-chan is okay, right? I mean she just tripped." She asked, looking over at Saki, whose eyes seemed a bit glazed as she observed the pair before her.

Hatori barely heard the question as he looked down at his Tohru. Tentatively, his hand moved from her hip to encircle her completely with his shaking arms, and still nothing happened. He tightened his grip on his beloved and felt his eyes burn when she buried her face in his chest. For so long he had wanted to hold her like this, to feel her in his arms and be wrapped in her warm scent and now that he had her, he could hardly believe it. "Tohru" He whispered and was answered with soft sobbing coming from her.

The doctor scooped her up into his arms, holding her close as Tohru held her face against him, still crying. He ignored the slight pain in his knees and looked to the worried faces of her friends and grandfather. "I'm going to take her to her room to make sure she didn't injure herself." He said and watched as they bought the half truth, nodding in understanding.

"I'll help you with the door." Shigure offered and led the couple out of the room.

"Everyone stay put," Ayame gave them a reassuring smile before rushing out after his cousins.

.:-o-:.

Ayame caught up to them as Hatori entered Tohru's bedroom and slipped into the door, closing it behind him. Taking a seat next to Shigure on the edge of Torhu's desk, they watched as their cousin held the small female close. It warmed them greatly to see them together like this. No cursed Sohma had ever been able to do what Hatori was doing with a woman or man outside of their family.

The hebi folded his hands together to keep from fidgeting as he broke the silence. "Is this really happening, or is this just my imagination? Maybe the caterers used the wrong kind of mushrooms and I'm hallucinating?"

Shigure snorted. "If it is the mushrooms, you should ask them what kind because this hallucination isn't that bad."

"D-do you think this might be a one time thing?" Tohru asked, her head resting on Hatori's shoulder.

"That's a good question Tohru-chan. Could this possibly be a fluke?" The inu added.

"Could be," Ayame tapped his lip, "maybe we should do a test. Tohru hasn't left your arms since she tripped. Maybe she should try hugging you again to start with. Then we'll go from there."

Hatori smiled down at her though on the inside, his nerves were on edge. What if once she left his arms, she wouldn't be able to return to them? What if this truly was a one time thing? He didn't want to lose one of the many things he had dreamed about having with Tohru. However, he knew that this was something he had to do.

Carefully, he helped her too her feet and stood before her, looking down on her smaller frame. He reached a hand out to her and smiled when she took it, returning the smile with slightly reddened eyes thanks to the tears she had shed earlier. Pulling her close, he hesitated for a moment and though neither realized it, both closed their eyes as he wrapped his arms around her once more.

Nothing happened.

Hatori hugged her tightly to his chest once more and Tohru sighed with happiness when she felt him tracing soothing circles on her lower back. She couldn't help herself. With a blush staining her pale cheeks, she moved to her toes and placed a kiss on his lips before giving him a reassuring smile as she felt him shiver as he pulled away.

"They're so cute together!" Ayame cooed as Shigure nodded with a grin.

Hatori placed a hand on her shoulder. "Would you mind hugging Aya and Shigure? We need to know if this is just something that effects you and I, or if it affects all of the males to start with. We'll have to test the females as well. I believe Kazuma can test that."

"I wouldn't mind." Tohru said with a smile, looking to the inu and hebi.

"While I would love a hug from Tohru-hime, couldn't it be possible that if she can hug us without activating the curse, that it could be _only_ Tohru who can hug us without transforming? Or maybe it's just the males and not the females that are affected."

"It's always a possibility," Hatori said in agreement, "but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We'll take this one step at a time."

The three of them nodded and Shigure opened his arms to the young woman who was like a niece to him. Though his face didn't show it, his heart was thundering in his chest with the hope that maybe things could finally be changing for his family. He watched as she moved close and he wrapped his arms around her and felt the knot of tension in his belly release when he heard no tell-tale popping sound. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and was graced with a warm smile from her.

"My turn!" Ayame said and swept forward with flourish. There was no hesitation in the silver haired man as he hugged her then earned a surprised yelp as he lifted her off her feet, spinning her around the room. Tohru laughed as he dipped her, mindful of her healing muscles. Bringing her upright, he spun her gracefully back into the arms of her doctor.

Hatori let out a chuckle and sat on the bed once more with Tohru beside him, his arm around her slim waist. "Well, its confirmed that at least the three of us can hold Tohru with no transformation."

"Yes, that's confirmedbut now that I think about it, what was the pop we all heard when she fell into your arms?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, I think I can answer that." Ayame started. "When I was leaving the room, I saw something red on the floor by the lamp. Think one of the balloons popped."

Hatori nodded, having seen some of the balloons in the corners of the room. The heat from the lamp _could_ have popped the balloons if it had gotten close enough. He'd wait to see it for himself before calling that matter said and done.

"To be sure of any of this, we may need to enlist some help. We have at the very least, two unrelated females and one unrelated male out there. We could ask them to help us out in a test of sorts."

"But that also means that we'll have to tell them about the curse." Ayame finished for the inu and the group fell silent.

"Uo-chan and Hana-chan are reliable and won't tell anyone about the family's curse. I know my grandpa would never tell the secret." The blue eyed girl stated, placing her hand on Hatori's as it rest on her hip, rubbing soothing circles on his warm flesh.

Anxiety flowed through the doctor at that statement. For so many years they were taught that no one was to know about the curse. To do so would be dangerous to their family's well-being as well as their status. He remembered the pain he caused Yuki and the other children of the curse when he had to remove their memories of their interaction with the Sohma clan on the orders of Akito.

But Akito wasn't alive to order him to do so.

Another thought entered his mind. The three of them had been able hug Tohru, but did that mean that all of the abilities that they gained with the curse were also gone? Hatori could feel his Seishin kesu ability still within his soul, ready for his use. He was hesitant to test his ability on Tohru and there were no _doragons _for him to call, but there was another way to see if they retained their power.

"Shigure, go to the window and see if your call still works." He asked.

They all watched as he moved to the window and opened it. The author's eyes fell closed, a look of calm graced his features. A few moments later, the howl of two dogs was heard in the distance. He let out sigh. "There's a couple walking two golden retrievers near the area of the landslide." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Ayame?"

At Hatori's question, the silver haired man closed his golden eyes and as they watched through the window of her bedroom, soon a single four-lined rat snake slithered out of the bushes long enough to be seen before going back into the brush. The doctor nodded his thanks to his cousin.

"We do need to test this with females outside of the family. We can discuss this matter with Hanajima-san, Uotani-san and your ojiisan, Tohru. I'll explain that its of a sensitive matter, but we want to keep the number of outsiders to a minimum. We'll have to find a way to get Mine, Hisoka and Remi out of the house for a short period of time while we test this." Luckily Tohru's tutor had to leave the party shortly after she took her turn at Karaoke with promises to visit her student later in the week.

"Well, I can have Mine return to the shop to pick up something." Ayame suggested and smiled at Tohru. "There's this dress that I just finished that is perfect for you! I meant to bring it but didn't have time."

That caused Tohru to smile. She knew it was practically useless to argue with Ayame when he was determined to add to her wardrobe. "I'm sure its beautiful!" She replied as Hatori gave a single nod, a slight smile tracing his lips.

"I'm sure that we can have someone from the main house page Hisoka and Remi. One of the cooks at the main house, Mayumi-san, suffers from Migraine headaches, which we usually treat with acupuncture once she feels the aura beginning. I'm sure that I can have her go in to the clinic. Hatori usually treats her for it and Remi assists." He looked up to his cousins. "While I hate to have her feign a condition, it this instance, it is needed." In the time that Remi and Hisoka had worked for him in the Sohma Clinic, they had only witnessed Yuki, Rin and Kisa transform when a case of the chicken pox struck hard against those cursed. High fevers had weakened their body's ability to maintain their forms. With each of those transformations, he had been forced by Akito to use his Seishin kesu to remove the memory of those occasions.

"I'll call Mayumi for you." Shigure pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"And I'll go send Mine off. I'll be right back!" Ayame disappeared through the door.

Hatori looked down to his love as she sat beside him, still in the circle of his arm. "You know that I'd never harm your friends or family."

"Of course! I trust you, Hatori." She said softly, giving him a reassuring smile. "I trust your judgment but I know that you wont have to use your ability. They'll never tell anyone your secret and if they don't think they can go without it accidentally slipping, they will be truthful with you."

Hatori nodded and kissed her temple as Ayame entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Out of the pocket of his pants, he tossed something to the doctor, who caught it easily. Tohru looked at the item and blinked. "So it was a balloon."

Ayame nodded. "I managed to grab it before I sent Mine off. She'll be gone for at the very least, a half an hour, a bit longer if she decides to wrap it. Everyone is worried though so I don't think we better stay back here for too much longer."

"Well, lets go back." Shigure slipped his phone back into his pocket and pushed off the wall he was leaning against. "Mayumi called the clinic and Rikku was about to page Hisoka-san."

Hatori stood easily and pulled Tohru up with him, taking her hand in his. He watched as she took a deep breath to steady herself. He didn't blame her. After the shock they had just received along with the hopefulness that was strong within their hearts, he almost felt dizzy. Closing his eyes for a moment, he nodded to his cousins and followed them back into the living room.

.:-o-:.

Everyone looked up when the four reentered the room. Momiji, though still a bit shell shocked at what he had just seen, spoke first. "Tohru-chan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to trip you."

"It wasn't your fault, Momiji-kun!" She shook her head and gave him a smile. "I should have been watching where I was stepping. I hope I didn't hurt you when I tripped."

"Not at all!" He said and gave her a small smile, scooting to the side to allow the couple to pass.

Tohru and Hatori reclaimed their seats as Shigure and Ayame stood at their backs. Hazel eyes moved across the room to see the nervous and confused looks in the eyes of his relatives. Taking a deep breath, he made sure to meet the eyes of those of whom he spoke to.

"Honda-san, Uotani-san, Hanajima-santhere is something that I need your assistance in. It's a rather delicate matter" He looked over to Kazuma. "Though you're family and probably know what this will be concerning, we will need your assistance as well."

* * *

.:-Author's Notes-:.  


* * *

Seishin kesu = mind erase

I don't know if his technique was ever named, but that's what I'm calling it, lol.

Migraine Aura: Well, most of us know what Migraine headaches are. They're a bitch and a half and bring some people to their knees. I have them quite often and they suck ass. Migraine Auras happen before the migraine attack. Some people see things, some experience numbness, some people hear things and some even have slurred speech. Usually people who get auras know that a migraine will soon follow. When I get them, my vision blurs in certain spots and just recently, I went partially blind in my left eye, but thanks to a shot and a lot of meds taken all at once, it was back within a few hours. My vision is not the greatest anyway, so it's just an added pain in the butt. If you want to see more about auras and how they work, the mayo clinic website has a great video that show's what auras are like and the various types. Just google Migraine Aura and it should pop up.

I did something a bit special for chapter and for all of you wonderful readers that have stuck with my little story up until now. I managed to commission one of my most favorite artists, starlightdevil, to create a piece for this particular chapter. She is an amazing artist that I've commissioned before to draw an original character I created so I had to get her to do something for this. I'm actually thinking about going back and having her do an image for each chapter or every other chapter in the future, but I haven't decided. If I do though, I think I might do what I was thinking about doing last year and submitting it to Kumoricon.

So big thanks to starlightdevil and you guys should go check out her gallery on deviant art! She's absolutely wonderful to work with and keeps you informed on the status of your projects.

Anyway, go look at it!! If you go to my livejournal _**(the link is in on my profile page)**_ you'll be able to view the art! I also temporarily put the art she did for my oc up so you can see the hotness that she created from my description of my boy (he's a lycanthrope!).

Thank you all again for being so absolutely wonderful and sticking with me. You're all the best and I thank you for your continued support. I'm thinking that there is going to be a few more chapters to the end.

No guarantees though!

Ezzie


End file.
